


Reclaiming His Queen

by ExMachina187



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Dom Jughead Jones, Everyone is a God or Titan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, King and Queen of the Underworld, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Married Couple, Memory Loss, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Child Abuse, Praise Kink, Restraints, Smut, Sub Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMachina187/pseuds/ExMachina187
Summary: The story of Hades and Persephone, or Jughead and Betty as they preferred to be known as, is one that has been past down the generations, but forces around them worked to prevent their union, and when they failed, they swore revenge. Will Betty and Jughead remain strong despite the evils that seek to divide them, or will they crumble?





	1. A Glimmer of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much Oshine for all your help on this work and for beta reading this for me.

Act 1 – The Fall Is Easy

Scene 1 –

A Glimmer of Freedom

**_‘The gates of hell are open night and day; smooth the descent, and easy is the way: but to return, and view the cheerful skies, in this the task and mighty labour lies.’ – Virgil_ **

 

**4917 BC**

The season of Spring was a time of light, love, rebirth and joy on the Mount Olympus. Especially for the King of the Gods, Zeus; or Sweet Pea as he preferred to be called. It was the time of the year that celebrated his daughter –Persephone; or Betty as everyone called her. The king had grown to cherish it more than ever, and all the even more-so, this year. This year would mark Persephone’s transition from a fledgling immortal to what one would call a true Princess of Olympus – The Goddess of Spring.

It was her eighteenth year alive.

With cascading golden locks, jade green eyes, rosy cheeks and a warm smile that could light up every room of the palace, she was the Spring personified. She dazzled everyone before her, with her kindness and grace while also shocking them with her wit, _which_ on a good day could rival with that of her sister, Athena; The Goddess of Wisdom. Though, despite the occasional arguments, Persephone got on with her sister, Athena or Melody; Artemis or Valerie; and her androgynous sibling Ares or Toni, as well her brothers Hephaestus or Chuck; Apollo or Reggie, and their Demigod-turned-God brother, who had only Zeus as a Godly parent – Dionysus; or Kevin, as he was called.

She was loved by her older siblings. They adored her, and found her utterly delightful, and as did the other Gods and Goddesses of Olympus.

She was intelligent and beautiful. But lonely.

Betty was _cripplingly_ lonely.

Her mother, Demeter; or Alice that she was known as, was very strict with her. She rigorously controlled her life, by denying all her chosen suitors and barring her from her own father, until and unless there was a public occasion that she had to attend with Zeus. This treatment had only left Betty feeling alone, unhappy, and hopeless. She had been forced to learn how to fake a smile, and no one ever saw the pain in her gaze or the ravaged palms that she had cut open with her nails.

All bar one.

Hades – The God of the Underworld and the Dead, affectionately known as Jughead, noticed Betty’s suffering. He saw her pain; he saw her through her false smiles, moreover, he noticed the cruel way Alice addressed her daughter. Jughead did feel for Betty; he loved her, even from afar. And he ever so desperately wanted to turn her false smiles into real ones. He wanted to cherish her, and he was determined to bring a real smile onto that beautiful face.

One way or another, he would do just that.

...

Betty’s eighteenth birthday, was on the eve of the Spring Equinox; hailing the arrival of the season of rebirth, yet she found herself once again imprisoned in her room. She had been forcefully shoved into the small pool on the edge of her balcony, which overlooked the City of the Gods by her mother and her flock of nymphs. The scalding hot water clawed and raked her skin, while the pungent scent of flowers began filling the room. Pale pink smoke filled the room, stirring up a fit of coughs from her throat until Alice glowered at her, silencing her.

The young Goddess fell silent and sunk into the bath to escape her mother’s ire, but she soon found herself being dragged upwards towards the side by the nymph, Penelope, who began raking a comb through her curls.

“You must look perfect today. You are displaying the triumph of both Zeus and I, understand Persephone?” Alice refused to acknowledge any of the Gods by their chosen mortal name, and the sound of her own name sent shivers through Betty’s spine.

“Yes, Mother,” Betty responded tonelessly, trying not to make a sound as pain flooded her system. Penelope was not delicate with her work, and the absence of Betty’s pain-filled squeaks infuriated Alice to no end.

“And after this, Zeus and I will be deciding who your husband shall be.” Alice reminded her, and she gulped knowing that her mother would most likely pair her with someone horrendous. Alice had even threatened to marry her daughter off to _a Titan,_ which the entire council of the Gods had vetoed.

“I know, Mother,” Betty murmured. Two strands of her hair on either side of her head were braided and then tied back into an elegant knot with the rest of her hair falling down her back. It was as always in her usual curls.

“Now get up.” Betty followed Alice’s order without a moment’s hesitation and picked herself up from the water. Nymphs descended on her like a flock of ravenous vultures, while Alice sat back and watched her daughter. “You're pretty enough for your husband, I suppose, and you’ll be good enough for him to give you children, but he won’t love you. No one will ever love you. Who could and would ever love you?”

“No one, Mother.” Betty’s strained reply came, just before she was pushed down into a chair before her vanity table. Gold and rose of various shades soon decorated her face as she was anointed with fragrant oils and perfumes. Golden bands were wrapped around her biceps, with interact accents adorning it. Then gently perched on her forehead was a pale golden tiara, with a pale pink sapphire in the centre.

“I have half a mind to parade you like this, like a common slut, but then my name would be besmirched by you,” Alice clapped her hands, and the nymphs rushed to bring Betty her underwear and a rose coloured silk dress. Laces and stays were tied in place before she was finally guided towards a full-length mirror to admire the work of the nymphs.

The gradient silk began with a darker rose on the top, and gradually ended with a much lighter and paler pink at the bottom. The dress hung low, revealing the curve of her breasts, and securely clung to her delicate waist with a golden belt, as the fabric fanned out towards the floor. Had she been alone, Betty would have gasped in disbelief, but at present she wore her mask, knowing better than to make a sound.

“I suppose you’ll do,” Alice sneered gulping wine before standing up straight, glowering at Betty and scrutinizing every little detail. Unlike Betty, Alice was not permitted to wear gold that was reserved only for the honoured Goddess, and Hera, aka Veronica – The Queen of Olympus.

Instead, Alice was forced to make do with bronze and blue. Much to her dismay, but she knew better than to make any remark on it; for if she mocked the King or the Queen, she would face their wroth.

“Come along, Persephone,” Alice instructed, indicating to the door with her wine goblet, which she drained before roughly grasping Betty’s arm and hauling her outside. No one else was in the corridor, since they had all been directed into the _Hall of Thrones_ which had balconies that led to the palace gardens, where Betty found her sanctuary on numerous occasions.

Alice dragged Betty towards the Hall where she dropped the young woman’s arm and walked inside to take her seat. Only then did Betty let out a breath of relief before an attendant satyr spotted her. He beamed over at her. The throwing open the door, he announced: “The Lady Persephone, Goddess of Springtime, Flowers and Vegetation, the daughter of Zeus, Princess of Olympus, Proserpina, Elizabeth!”

Eyes flitted to her and Betty froze for a moment before taking a deep breath and descending the stairs towards the centre of the room. All around, the room stopped, and everyone had their eyes bulging, and breath catching in throats. Gods, nymphs and all manner of guests froze in awe of the young Goddess.

Betty knew better than to look at anyone else in the room, other than the four upon the dais above her. There were three Gods and one Goddess before her, all draped in gold and Betty couldn’t help but stare.

Over to the far right was Poseidon; also known as Fangs, who was dressed in aquamarine blue with royal blue trim on his toga. In his obsidian locks, rested a golden crown shaped like waves and his deep brown eyes twinkled with light and joy. Though Betty noted, his trident remained as always by his side.

Next to him was Zeus, her father, who was dressed in imperial purple with gold accents decorating his trim. His crown of laurel leaves, largely hid his coal black hair, and she couldn’t help but notice that his throne was grander, more significant and higher up than the others. Then again, he was the King here.

Beside him, and holding his hand, was his esteemed wife, Veronica, or Queen Hera as the mortals called her. She wore purest white and gold and was in every inch a queen with a delicate tiara on her raven waves.  
However, Betty’s eyes were drawn to the God on the left. Hades, or Jughead as all called him. Unlike his counterparts of Sea and Sky, the God of the Underworld had bright, observing cerulean eyes that never missed anything. He was olive skinned like the other three Gods, with the same raven hair. Despite those similarities, his face was more angular, and he was slim as opposed to the other two men who were bit broad.

Moreover, his gaze was fixed solely on her.

“My darling daughter,” Sweet Pea rose, snapping Betty out of her daze and she beamed up at her father. “My perfect Persephone,” he took another step towards her, his smile widening. “My perceptive Proserpina,” he stretched out his arms and indicated for her to come forward towards him, and he gazed at her with delight. “My brilliant, beautiful Betty.” With that, Betty was encased in his tight embrace before he murmured: “I will not let her hurt you anymore.”

There was no need to ask who _‘her’_ was.

Releasing from the embrace, Sweet Pea gently turned his daughter around so all could see her, glimmering in gold and rose before them all. At that moment, all could see that the Goddess of Springtime was the personification of the season. She was dazzlingly beautiful, especially to those who had never seen her before, but even those who had seen her previously, found her _enchanting._

“We have been gathered here to celebrate my daughter, Persephone, though please, do me a favour and call her Betty.” Chuckles erupted around the room, mainly at the sight of Alice’s disgruntled expression, but no one dared speak. “We all remember the day when our Spring was born, hailing longer days and warmer temperatures, and I can see that she will always hail love, rebirth and warmth, no matter where she is. She will never mistreat or misguide anyone in Olympus, or on Earth. So, please, raise a glass to the Princess of Olympus.” Sweet Pea spun around as all rose and took the goblet that Veronica offered him. With a stern expression, he looked around the room before raising his glass, “TO BETTY!”

“To Betty!” The room chorused in delight and praise, before they all took a sip of the sweet wine that had been specially provided for this occasion. They all took the time to ogle the young Goddess once more, but noticed nothing unusual at all. Betty’s perfected fake smile fooled all before her, and the only person who saw her through it, was behind her.

“Thank you, and now, let us feast!” Sweet Pea announced stepping away from his youngest child, and she was soon swept up by the attendants of her brothers and sisters. The group guided her away from the high altar, smiling and laughing as they did, whilst the older Gods waited. Tonight was the night of the new Gods, and they were not going to stop them from delighting in that.

“Happy birthday!” Valerie beamed, embracing her little sister when she reached them, and Betty quickly found herself staring into the silver silk of Valerie’s dress. The older girl held on tightly to her for a long moment before ushering her to take her seat at the head of their table.

“Welcome to the start of your freedom.” Melody beamed, taking a sip of the sweet summer wine that so far Betty had been denied. Though, as she thought about it, Kevin, the God of Wine, quickly slid her a goblet, and she immediately took a sip.

“You get to live from now on, little sis,” Toni assured, beaming over at Betty, who was taking cautious sips of her wine. She watched the younger woman grimace at the taste and bit back a laugh as the rest continued their chatter.

“And get a husband,” Kevin added, leaning forward, and staring at Betty with interest. Like her, he was looking for a husband, or a consort, and was currently flirting with Fangs. Though, unlike his sister, he had no interference from anyone else telling him whom he could and couldn’t marry from the vast array of Gods in Olympus.

“Or choose to be a maiden,” Chuck suggested, like always suggesting an alternative with a gentle smile and he squeezed Betty’s shoulder before he sat down by Reggie and Kevin. As always, he took a long swig of his drink, avoiding looking at Toni at all.

“You’re only saying that to appease my sister,” Reggie nudged him, knowing that his twin would be furious if no one bothered to suggest it. Then again, he knew that Betty also deserved to find the path that suited her the best.

“Despite that, thank you,” Betty smiled at the idea of her new freedom, but she had a feeling that her mother would ensure that she couldn’t escape her clutches. Despite knowing that, she chose not to voice that and pushed the thought away for now.

“I bet Sweet Pea will move your apartments as soon as your suitor is declared,” Toni assured her, knowing that the King of the Gods would do anything for his children. He would have done more already if Alice hadn’t hidden Betty away for all of these years.

“Or do you want to join the Hunt?” Valerie suggested, knowing that it would be a way for Betty to escape, though she knew that the Goddess would never take her up on the offer. Betty wasn’t born to live as a maiden; she was born to fall in love and be loved by the man of her choosing.

“Not the blasted Hunt again, Val.” Reggie moaned, hating that she always found a way to bring that up in every single conversation, and many of the others nodded in agreement. They didn’t want to hear about the Hunt either.

“As much as I love you, Val, I don’t think, only female companionship is right for me,” Betty spoke tentatively, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She looked over sheepishly at Valerie who let out a huff, and Betty prayed that she hadn’t offended her sister.

“It isn’t for everyone,” Melody spoke diplomatically, knowing that it was best not to anger anyone at the table. After all, her siblings were notorious for being an unruly bunch, and she wasn’t about to let them ruin Betty’s day.

“You can still have children,” Kevin pointed out from his seat beside Betty, a smirk on his lips and a teasing light in his eyes. He side-eyed the blonde and saw the delight in her eyes as she cautiously sipped from her goblet.

“Yes, they spring forth from her head,” Toni pointed out, earning many chuckles from her other siblings as the Goddess of Wisdom – Melody, glowered at the embodiment of war – Toni, who always knew how to get a rise out of her, and wasn’t afraid to push her.

“Hey, today is about Betty, not Melody,” Chuck pointed out, scolding his siblings and glancing apologetically at Betty, who still didn’t seem to know what to do with herself. She’d never been to an event like this before. And despite their shared blood, she was always awkward around the group.

“Fair point,” Kevin sighed, deciding not to anger Chuck – The God of fire, who could very easily set the table on fire with a single wave of his hand. Instead, he turned back to Betty and asked: “So, do you know whom you’re going to marry yet?”

“No, Mother won’t let me in on the meetings,” Betty admitted, looking down at her clasped hands and trying not to let her anger show. She couldn’t bring herself even to offer them her fake smile that she’d perfected so well.

“I hear that Jughead keeps vetoing all the ideas,” Melody whispered conspiratorially, her eyes wide with curiosity and she glanced at Betty with a small smirk. For a moment, astonishment flickered in her eyes before she relaxed.

“Are you sure that’s not just murmurings?” Valerie asked, not believing that the God of the Dead would do such a thing. After all, he had never gotten involved in Cheryl’s marriage or questioned any of Kevin’s suitors.

“It’s true. Cheryl told me.” Toni confirmed, knowing that her lover would never lie to her and she couldn’t help but smirk as they all turned to look at her in disbelief. Their eyes were wide and their hearts hammered at the idea of it.

“I love that my wife trusts you more than me.” Chuck mused, though he had no hatred for Toni, who he knew was driven by love, and he was grateful that Cheryl had some love in Olympus. It was only fractionally humiliating now, and he was content with his lover.

“Hey, she was in an arranged marriage to you and happens to prefer me, and I can’t stop myself from anything. Then again, that could be because she’s the Goddess of love and beauty,” Toni pointed out, her eyes glazing over as she turned to stare over at the Goddess dressed in red. The pair allowed their eyes to connect and Toni knew that soon she would be dragged away from the table by Cheryl.

“Anyway, I wonder why Jughead would keep on vetoing it,” Valerie mused, her mind wandering and she stared at the others while absentmindedly picking at her food. They all turned back to her, and their wild fantasies began to kick in.

“He hates Alice – there’s no secret to that mystery,” Melody stated after a while, remembering that the pair had always despised one another. All of the Gods knew that Alice had ensured that Jughead picked the short straw and he would never forgive her for that.

“Many people hate Alice, no offence, Betty.” Kevin, like many others, chose to avoid the older of the blonde Goddesses and he felt no shame in admitting it. However, he didn’t want to offend his sister by any means at all. He observed her, looking for any sign of anger.

“None taken.” Betty knew that her mother wasn’t well liked and she made no comment on it, and took another sip of her wine, even though she found it unpleasant. She knew better than to offend Kevin by refusing to drink.

“Hmm-hmm?”

Someone cleared his throat from behind them, and the group all turned to see who was there. Eyes widened, and all of them held their breath as Jughead came into view, his eyes searching Betty out before he finally spotted her. He stared at her, his eyes seemingly transfixed.

Then, he dared look to her cupid bow lips, bright, pink and enticing, before he trailed his gaze down her slender neck to the swell of her breasts. As he did, his tongue darted out and wetted his lips before his cerulean gaze met Betty’s once more, his gaze dark and hungry.

Jughead memorised every single detail of her features as he eyed her. She was a goddess in true sense. Her glorious golden locks, her hypnotic jade green eyes, her bright, pink, cupid bow lips. Enticing. He knew he was fallen for her already, there was no denying. He dared trail his gaze down her slender neck, then to the swell of her breasts and as he did, his tongue darted out to moisten his lips, before he snapped himself out and his gaze met Betty’s once more. Dark and hungry. There was no shame.

“Jughead! There you are! Coming to say ‘happy birthday’ are we?” Toni’s voice broke their gaze, and Betty quickly glanced away, focusing her view solely on her lap while Jughead turned slowly to face Toni before turning back again to Betty, the young woman he’d been admiring since long.

“Can I borrow you for a moment, Betty?” he urged, his eyes boring into her face as she shifted her nervous gaze back to him.

Her heart hammered and she found herself freezing under his intense stare.

“Of course,” Betty murmured, averting her eyes and standing up, but as she did, she could all but hear her mother scolding her. She glanced back at her siblings, who were watching her expectantly before she quickly added: “excuse me.” With that, she followed Jughead, who strode away from her table with her scurrying behind, and towards a secluded balcony, hidden by a thick bush of peonies.

Halting, Jughead looked over at the city of the Gods with a scowl for a moment before turning to face Betty, who was awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot. With a small smirk, Jughead gently reached out, taking her left wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks and he spoke in a low voice: “don’t worry, I won’t keep you from your siblings for long.” Betty stared up at him, her eyes wide with curiosity as he removed something from the hidden pocket of his toga. “I just wanted to give you this,” he murmured, before placing a small, delicate object into her hand.

Hissing at the contact of the cold object, Betty’s eyes shifted down to look at what appeared to be a whistle, but she had no idea whether it was one, or not. With a fearful gleam to her eyes, she glanced up and swallowed before stumbling over her words, “I’m sorry, but I don’t know what it is.”

“I didn’t expect you to and don’t apologise.” Jughead’s order sent shockwaves down her spine, but that was nothing compared to what his smirk did to her. Though, she watched as it faded and his eyes darkened slightly, turning midnight blue. In a hushed whisper, Jughead stated: “it’s a whistle made from the frozen waters of all five rivers that run through the Underworld. If you ever need anything, use it. It will shatter instantly, but it will alert Cerberus, who will alert me.”

“Why would you give me this?” Betty met his gaze; fear, confusion and curiosity masking her serene face. Jughead swallowed at the sight of Betty’s teeth teasing her bottom lip innocently; it was sinfully innocent. All he wanted to do at that moment was to capture her bottom lip with his teeth. The mere thought of it was enough for him to have to suppress a growl, and he was forced to remind himself what he was meant to be talking about, and not his impure thinking.

“Because you deserve happiness and freedom,” Jughead muttered, tucking a lock of Betty’s hair behind her ear, admiring it as it glimmered in the incandescent light of the setting sun. His fingers trailed over Betty’s jaw, tracing and memorising it with his touch before he tore his hand away.

“Thank you,” Betty whispered, her cheeks flaming, and Jughead couldn’t help wonder what he could do to make that blush spread on her cheeks. He was certain he was going to find out someday, but for now, he knew better than to dwell on those thoughts.

“You’re welcome, Betty.” Jughead murmured, noticing that Betty’s table was now glancing around for any sign of her. He rolled his eyes at their need to be reunited with the young blonde, but he knew better than to keep Betty from her siblings.

“I think I should probably get back to them.” Betty noticed the fear in their eyes and spared a glance over at Jughead, whose face remained impassive and unreadable. She had never been able to understand him, and at that moment she realised why. His walls were built up far too high for her even to contemplate climbing up.

“That would be best.” Jughead nodded, looking back at Betty once more, taking a step away from her, allowing her to leave. His smirks and smiles faded, and his cerulean eyes grew stormy as he looked over from the balcony.

“Thank you,” Betty whispered, her fingers still wrapped tightly around the whistle as she turned away from Jughead, who hadn’t spared her a glance. Her heart sunk at that, and she was tempted never to use the whistle, when she heard it.

“Happy birthday, darling.”

Wheeling around, Betty saw that Jughead was once again facing her, his eyes a myriad of emotions, and a small smile crept onto his lips as he stared at her. It was the first time that she had witnessed a genuine smile on his lips as he added: “Oh, you should know, Betty, you look bewitching tonight.” With that, he ran a finger on the black onyx gemstone on his crown, and within seconds he was no more than a golden shimmer.

A silent gasp left Betty’s lips, but she knew better than to try to search for Jughead; he wouldn’t be found until he would want to be. With a shake of the head, Betty took one last look at where Jughead had vanished from, before she began to make her way back to the table. All of her siblings were waiting for her, their eyes bright with fear until she came into view wearing a small smile on her lips.

“What did he want?” Toni reached out for Betty, searching for any sign of pain or injury in her eyes. She grabbed Betty’s hands, pulling her close and the blonde almost fell.

“He wanted to wish me a happy birthday.” Betty said. She chose not to mention the gift, having tucked it away into a small inside pocket. Judging by how all of them were exchanging glances, Betty knew that it was best that she didn’t.

“He wants more than that – I can tell you,” Kevin murmured, looking around for any sign of the older God, knowing his reputation all too well. Then again, most of Olympus knew Jughead’s notorious exploits.

“Disgusting,” Valerie turned her nose up at the boy beside her, grimacing at the mere thought of it. All eyes turned to her, and no one noticed the soft blush that stained Betty’s cheeks at just the idea of what else Jughead could want from her.

“How would you know?” Reggie asked his sister with interest, knowing full well that she was a maiden Goddess. After all, she was the Goddess of chastity, and it would be unthinkable for her to act in any other way.

“Let’s get off that topic,” Melody butted in, shifting uncomfortably at the mention of it, and she noted that both Betty and Valerie were beginning to do the same. Though she did catch sight of Betty biting down on her lower lip and at that moment she knew that the Goddess undoubtedly wouldn’t remain a maiden. That life wasn’t for her. Besides, Jughead would most likely be heartbroken at the idea of it.

“Are we offending the virgins’ ears?” Chuck jested, the wine getting to his head and his filter was no longer in operation. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes twinkled much more brightly than usual, and even to the untrained eye, it was evident that he was drunk.

“Yes, and you forget that Betty’s one of us.” Valerie pointed out sternly, and watched as all of their eyes widened at her words. They had all certainly forgotten about that, and they all had the good grace to look ashamed.

“Oh shit, sorry, little one,” Kevin looked at Betty sheepishly, secretly cursing himself for being so tactless around her. He should have known better, and he found himself waiting with baited breath for Betty’s reaction.

“It’s all right.” Betty’s assurance had barely left her lips when she sensed someone storming towards them. Her eyes widened, and she knew instantly who was making their way to the table.

“PERSEPHONE!” Alice’s growl terrified all around, and the entire room went silent, eyeing the angry Goddess as she was heading straight towards her daughter. They all waited with baited breath as Betty slowly rose, pausing only to give her siblings a small smile before following her mother into the small alcove that Jughead had earlier taken her into. The area was concealed from the eyes of everyone else.

“There you are and straighten up. You’re slouching like some common tart.” Alice scolded her as soon as they were out of earshot and she roughly forced Betty’s back to straighten. The younger blonde knew better than to make a sound as Alice grabbed her bicep in a bruising grip, and in a low voice she growled: “Now, what in Tartarus were you doing with Hades? He is not the sort of man that you should be seen with under any circumstances. Have you no shame? His list of exploits are beyond horrific, and he is nothing but our enemy.”

“Yes, Mother. I apologise, Mother.” Betty bowed her head, refusing to look her mother in the eyes, knowing too well that it would only just make her mother’s fury worse. She had experienced it so many times that she knew that all too well.

“Good, now, eat something before you excuse yourself,” Alice instructed, not wanting to be embarrassed by any rumours swirling around Betty. She was determined that she would hold another council as soon as possible, and this time she would get the result she wanted.

“Yes, Mother.” Betty nodded, though her mother didn’t even notice, and then she quickly retreated, hoping not to anger her mother at all. She would do what she always did, eat something and then go to the Imperial Garden. With that in mind, Betty allowed herself a rare genuine smile as she headed back to her siblings.

...

As the burning sun dipped, allowing the night to replace the day, Betty found herself in the Gardens of the Divine, nurturing the roses. The Goddess of Spring smiled softly at the sight of the blooming flowers. Her hands merely had to graze a dead flower petal for it to return to its former glory. Her mind and view became _so_ solely focused on the flowers, that she didn’t realize that someone was walking towards her.

Jughead watched Betty transfixed for a moment before approaching her, so that he stood just behind her.

“Are roses your favourite?”

“Holy Hades!” Betty flew half a foot into the air, turning as she did to face Jughead who seized her waist, pulling her away from the roses before she collapsed into the thorn-ridden bushes. He released her slowly and smirked.

“I wouldn’t say I’m that holy.” Jughead murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind Betty’s ear, enjoying and revelling in the soft curls slipping through his fingers. Then again, that was nothing compared to what Betty’s small gasp did to him.

“I’m sorry, you terrified me.” Betty murmured, her hand over her heart attempting to calm her breathing and she lifted her gaze to meet Jughead’s eyes. The God before her seemed more imposing than ever. The darkness of his clothing and hair made him fade into the night while his skin, despite having olive undertones was still paler than most of the other Gods, and his eyes – his salient cerulean eyes, sparkled like stars and jewels.

“I gathered. And don’t apologise.” Jughead echoed his earlier order, unable to stop himself from wondering how many times a day Betty was forced to apologise for something that wasn’t her fault. Shaking that off, he then recalled his earlier question and asked: “Are they though? Your favourites?”

“No. Mother loves them, but I prefer lilies,” Betty admitted, turning away from the roses and looking out over the rows and rows of hedges and flowers. All signs of winter had faded as the sun had set on the season, and was in the morning going to wake up, in spring.

“Have you ever seen the lilies here?” Jughead’s question snapped Betty out of her thoughts, and she turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised. Every time she had asked her mother about the flowers, she had been told that there were no lilies, for they symbolised death.

“No, I didn’t know we had any.” Betty bit down on her lip, feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment and she glanced away. Jughead tutted at her and swiftly placed two fingers beneath her chin, lifting her head up.

“Follow me.” Jughead directed, holding out his hand for Betty to take before he began to lead her through the maze of greenery.

For a while, they stayed in a comfortable silence, enjoying the other’s company.

“My mother says that I should stay away from you.” Betty suddenly uttered, glancing over at Jughead nervously, hoping not to offend him. Though, when he turned to face her, she realised that she needn’t have worried.

“You should,” Jughead smirked at Betty. He wasn’t ashamed of who he was, and he didn’t give a damn what Alice thought of him. All he cared about was ensuring that Betty would come to change her view on him.

“Why?” Betty asked, innocent curiosity getting the better of her and she tilted her head up to get a better look at the God of the Underworld before her. Her eyes focused on his appearance, admiring the small moles on his face, seeing them as another enhancing feature to his body.

“Because I’m no good.” Jughead murmured, fixing his gaze on Betty, his eyes raking over her body once more and he found himself desperately wanting to prove it to Betty. Tearing his gaze away, he forced himself to focus on the flowers around them, though they weren’t much distraction.

“I don’t understand.” Betty’s naive expression and innocent whisper only made it all worse for Jughead, but he knew better than to say what he truly wanted to say. He didn’t want to terrify Betty or worse, push her away from him.

“Trust me; you don’t want to.” Jughead finally responded taking one last turn and guiding them onto a bridge over the small river that ran through the palace gardens. He gazed over the river until he noted that Betty had yet to look out and he added: “Besides, we’re here.”

“Wow.” Betty gasped, gripping onto the bridge’s rail and gazing out over the thousands of water lilies before her. Many others lined the banks, and Betty beamed at the sight of them in the moonlight. Dew dripped off of the petals, splashing onto the glassy surface of the river. It was beautiful.

“I thought you might like it,” Jughead murmured, stepping back and watching Betty take it all in with delight. She looked more radiant than ever with a broad and genuine smile on her lips that could have outshone the sun.

“The view is beautiful.” Betty turned to face Jughead for a moment, her eyes brimming with gratitude and joy. It was something that Jughead wished never to forget and he would do anything to see it every day.

“Not as beautiful as you are,” Jughead muttered stepping forward and cupping Betty’s cheeks, his eyes scanning her features, noticing new details about her with every look he spared her, and he remembered it all.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Betty asked, her gaze dropping from his eyes for a fraction of a second to his perfect lips. They were so close now that if she were to wet her lips, she would graze _his_ lips with her tongue.

“Yes.” Jughead’s voice had dropped to a raspier, deeper and lust-ridden tone, and this time he glanced down at her lips as she watched him. He couldn’t help but wonder how much plumper they’d become if he were to kiss Betty.

“At least you’re honest.” Betty gulped under Jughead’s dark gaze, but this time she did not look away, though she knew better than to lead him on in any way. With a heavy heart and a sense of sadness that she could not explain to even herself, she added: “But, I’m afraid that I am unable to return your advances.”

“Ahh, of course, the marriage agreement,” Jughead nodded, his eyes narrowing at the memory of the countless meetings that he had been forced to attend on the matter. He despised it all, and he wasn’t going to allow the young Goddess before him to suffer for eternity by being bound a cruel husband. “Your mother made it clear. Though, I am sure that she isn’t the only person in charge of whom you marry.”

“I know that my father will decide too.” Betty was grateful for Sweet Pea’s influence, but Jughead shook his head at her. He had not been referring to the King of the Gods, who was able to counter Alice, but to someone much more important.

“That isn’t what I meant.” Jughead pointed out, watching the shock and disbelief gleamed in Betty’s jade green eyes. At that, he realised that her mother must have told her she had no say in the marriage.

“What?”

“You can choose whom you marry, Betty.”

“I can?” Betty staggered back, gripping the railing behind her for support, only encouraging Jughead to advance slowly. He ran his hands up her arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake until he finally reached her face.

“Yes.” Jughead smiled softly, giving Betty a rare, sincere smile before his left hand began to tangle in her hair. “You will find a man who loves you for who you are. One who will love you for you alone.”

“No one will love me.” Betty countered almost immediately, tonelessly repeating the words that had been drilled into her for as long as she could remember. Her mother had always told her that she was loveless, and she was too blind to see otherwise.

“She’s wrong about that.” Jughead pulled Betty’s mind back to him and his gaze captured hers, not allowing her to escape. He refused to allow Betty to look away from him, and every time she tried to do so, he guided her head back to face him.

“What?” Betty refused to believe Jughead’s words for a moment, because no one could ever do so, right? That’s what her mother said. After all, a mother knew her child better than anyone else; and a mother could tell what’s best for her child. _No one will love her._ Thoughts buzzed in her confused mind, and yet she found herself listening to the small voice in her head that told her to listen to Jughead.

“You’re not loveless. You are enchanting in every single way, both physically and as a person. I would be delighted to have you as my wife, Betty. I would be an honest husband, and you would be the only woman for me.” Jughead did not believe in love at first sight, but he had decided that when he had first seen her that he would make her his. Even three years after that day, he still hadn’t gotten over those feelings, and his love for Betty had consumed him all this long.

“But what about your exploits?” Betty questioned, not understanding why Jughead would give up anything or anyone for her, at all. She knew that myriad of the married Gods kept mistresses and their Goddesses had to put up with it. Then again, their husbands would all come clawing back to them with a thousand apologies, and often after letting them face the consequences, they would carry on as usual. Therefore, Jughead’s promise confused Betty.

“My sweet, innocent, naive Betty, I can assure you that if I were to marry you, I would never take another woman into my bed, unless you want that.” Jughead wasn’t one to share at all and was determined to be the only man in Betty’s life, but he would allow her to explore her sexuality. He would let her explore it all, especially when it had been denied to her, so far.

“My Lord!” Betty gasped in disbelief and shock, her hands flying over her mouth at the impure thoughts stirring in her mind. Never before had she ever dwelled on anything like this previously, and the mere thought of it terrified her.

“Jughead.” The God of the Dead ground out, almost angrily, hating the formal title and everything that it represented. He straightened up for a fraction of a second before he bent his head and allowed his lips to graze Betty’s ear. “My name is Jughead.”

“Jughead…” Betty said, testing the name on her lips and trailing it out, unaware of just how severely it was affecting Jughead. She had no idea, she had such a hold over him, and he was finding it even harder to control himself.

“Fuck. I should never have said that.” Jughead growled, not realising just how badly that would affect him and he found himself having to step away from Betty. Running his hands through his hair, he turned back to the golden-haired woman before him, who stared at him, perplexed.

“I don’t understand,” Betty mumbled, mainly to herself, but Jughead heard her easily, and he took in a sharp breath before moving to tangle his fingers into her hair once more. He couldn’t get over how soft her hair was, and he couldn’t resist at all.

“Oh, my darling, you are so very corruptible.” Jughead allowed himself to dip his head down so that his lips skimmed Betty’s as he spoke. “It is tantalising, and my self-constraint is being tested to the limit.”

“I’m sorry,” Betty mumbled, feeling pulses of electricity flood her system at the contact of Jughead’s soft lips. A small whimper left her own when he pulled away and he fixed his gaze upon her once again.

“Don’t apologise. However, I do suggest, that you do leave before your mother comes searching for you.” Jughead knew that he should not anger Alice at all, until he was confident if Betty wanted it and that he could finally set his plan in motion.

“That is a good idea.” Betty nodded before Jughead let her walk past him, yet at the final moment, she paused and leant up. Lightly, she kissed Jughead’s cheek before she pulled away and murmured: “Good night, Jughead.”

“Good night, darling.”  
...

When Betty returned to her room, the palace had grown silent and most of the Gods, she suspected, were asleep or in drunken stupors. Betty was about to get undressed when she noticed a vase of lilies on her desk and a scroll left for her eyes alone. She stared at it perplexed before gently unrolling it and reading:

_The descent into hell is easy, my darling, but the climb is all but impossible. Think before you fall, and I shall never be offended by your answer, but I can see your soul, and I will offer you half of my kingdom. Sleep, and think on it, my darling, and if you need me, you know how to find me. – J._

_P.S. You said lilies were your favourites._

“Oh, Gods.” Betty gasped, tracing over the barely dried ink in surprise, confusion, delight and fear. She had no idea what to think of Jughead’s proposition, but she knew that it might be her only chance, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t attracted to him at all.

All she knew was that she would regret it if she didn’t consider it.  
  


 


	2. A Deal Sealed With A Kiss

Scene 2 –

A Deal Sealed With A Kiss

‘ ** _She kissed me. She kissed the Devil. Only a beautiful soul like hers would kiss the damned.’_**

– **_Daniel Saint_**

 

The Underworld was not a place that many chose to frequent often, in fact, it was more of what one saved for being their final destination. The screams of the damned and the smoke rising from the entrance to Tartarus, were enough to put off any wary adventurer.

But for Jughead, it was home; it was his kingdom; and his sanctuary with its whitewashed walls and tiled roof, a typical Mediterranean palace, but with five floors instead of two and multiple towers along with elegantly manicured gardens. It was perfect for him, and for centuries, it had been all he had ever needed.

Until now.

Seated in the master bedroom, Jughead couldn’t help feeling lonely all of a sudden. The dark room with the deep red walls and dark oak furniture felt darker and more drab than ever before. An empty vase stood on his desk seemingly as lifeless as the souls in Jughead’s dominion. Even the fire in the old ornate grate seemed to have darkened and become less energetic.

And all because of Betty.

Every time he closed his eyes, he would envision her standing before him, wearing her smile of gratitude. And then, the sensation of her lips against his cheek, silky soft and sweet. He could do nothing to stop his thoughts from straying as he began to imagine Betty through her dress. The material leaving little to the imagination, clinging to her in just the right way and he couldn’t help but wonder if she would be as soft and supple as her lips felt.

Though, Jughead didn’t dwell on specific features, knowing well that the Goddess was in so many ways much more spectacular than anything he could imagine. Still, he fantasised over anything and everything he wanted to do with her, and to her. He wanted to explore her in every way possible and he wanted to be the only one ever to see her in that way.

However, not all his thoughts were impure.

Sometimes he would close his eyes and see them sitting by the fire reading together. He would also imagine Betty being nestled against him, her back flush against his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

Sometimes he could picture them watching their children play at their feet, each one having a different blend of their features, their laughter filling his mind with light once more. His imagination was just perfect with Betty being sat on his floor with his arms wrapped around her, and their children's laughter filling up the room. Laughter, lighting up the room, lighting up his soul.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Jughead was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of Charon, his ferryman and right-hand man, seeing himself inside the room. Like all (bar Thanatos), of Jughead’s advisors, he was nothing but a skeletal man, concealing his malnourished body in a dark grey robe. But then again, he was dead, so there was no way he could look healthy. Jughead had grown used to his sight, having said that, most of the Gods were still terrified of his skeletal advisers.

Offering Jughead a low sweeping bow, the man didn’t dare make eye contact, knowing well that Jughead’s anger was the one to be feared. In fact, only when he straightened up, did he murmur in his usual slimy drawl: “Your Highness.”

“Charon.” Came the curt reply.

Jughead eyed the man before him with his usual suspicion because despite his work as the adviser, Charon was not a man to be trusted. The fact that he also didn’t usually come into his room, left the God more perplexed than ever.

“Your Highness, Cerberus sensed a whistle from the Underworld being used earlier in the Imperial Garden.” Charon had barely finished his statement before Jughead was shot to his feet. The two men stared at one another for a brief moment; Jughead’s gaze was frantic.

“Who by?” Jughead asked his servant, before grabbing his toga and heading behind the screen to change out of his crumpled tunic and trousers. He ran his hands through his hair frantically and his magic set to work, fixing his appearance, all the while Charon speaking.

“A Goddess by the name of Persephone, or I believe her chosen mortal name Elizabeth or Betty.” Charon did not care for this young woman at all, but at the mention of her name, Jughead stepped out from behind the screen, his eyes alive and love-struck and the adviser couldn’t help but smirk, his grey lips twisting and pulling the skin that was clasping to his bones in a horribly hellish way as he thought: _‘So, this is the woman that Hades has loved from afar.’_

“I shall return here later, but until then you and King Midas are to hold the Council and Trial of the Souls with Thanatos until I do return.” Jughead directed before hurrying to the door, but he stopped once more and turned back to the skeletal man. “I want the Queen’s rooms prepared for our guest, and lilies should be placed in that room. It must be pristine and beautiful by the time I return with our guest.”

Charon stared at Jughead for a long moment, wondering of what this woman could have done to captivate the God in such a manner, but he knew better than to disobey a direct order. With another sweeping bow, Charon replied in his silky drawl: “Yes, your Highness, it shall be done.”

At that, Jughead exited the room in a flurry of black and dark red. He ran his hands through his hair, over and over again, wondering what could possibly have happened for Betty to summon him so soon. Despite the fact that Betty seemed relaxed and happy, and had acknowledged to his advances, he hadn't actually expected her to use the whistle this soon.

Not that he was going to deny her call.

“Cerberus!” Jughead called out as he reached the gates of his domain and he smiled at the dog bounding over to him. “Come here boy; I need you to do something for me.” The three-headed dog nodded excitedly before Jughead knelt down. “If Demeter shows, you are not to allow her in at any cost, understand?” The dog nodded in understanding and Jughead knew that he would do his bidding. Besides the guardian of the Underworld was not a dog to cross, and even _Alice_ knew that.

“Good boy.” At that, the dog returned to his post and Jughead headed towards the gates of the Underworld, which were open, as always. On the other side, souls trudged in, waiting to get onto the ferry, which Charon was slowly rowing back to the shore. None dared even glance at Jughead, all too fearful that if it took his fancy, he could damn them all for eternity. However, Jughead was only focused on getting out and reaching Betty.

He had little time for anything else.

...

**Several Hours Earlier**

“Up! Up!” Alice’s voice rang through Betty bedchamber, startling the young Goddess, who had been at her desk making plans for the work during Springtime and planning her other duties for the year. Only this time, she was the one in charge, not that there was much to do, since Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter hardly varied. It was perfect on Earth, well, for now at least.

“Coming, Mother.” Betty rose, straightening her soft gossamer pale mint green silk dress. As she did, Alice burst into the room, her eyes alive with a delight that petrified Betty.

“There you are! This is a most wonderful day!” Alice exclaimed, ecstatic from her triumph and the fact that she had managed to stop all of her opponents, Jughead in particular. To further that, even Sweet Pea hadn’t been able to gain enough support to counter her.

“Why, Mother?” Betty’s heart hammered in fear as Alice embraced her happily – something that she had never done before. Betty gulped, knowing that whatever had happened, was not good at all.

“I have found you a husband: Prometheus. He has agreed to wed you.” Alice beamed at the knowledge that Betty had no say in the matter as she’d counter all of her choices. She had intended for Betty to despise her husband and she could not contain her glee as she asked: “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Yes, Mother.” Betty lied, the need to cry, to scream and curl up into a ball – consuming her. She also, for the first time, felt like slapping Alice, though she’d never dare do that. In that moment of weakness, Betty realised that Alice had won and her heart filled with despair at the mere thought of it.

“Brilliant! You’ll be married at dawn!” With one last sickly sugary smile, Alice left in a swirl of pink silk, locking the door behind her.

Only when Betty heard the click of the door did she allow herself to sob.

Sinking to her knees, she clung to her desk, using it to support her as tears cascaded down her cheeks, relentlessly. The sobs she let out – had not been capsulated by the magic concealing all sounds – even the monsters of Tartarus would feel sorry for her.

No one could know her pain.

No one could come to her aid.

Betty’s fingers nudged against something that was behind her vase, hidden from sight. The ice-cold object sent shivers through her entire being, and she looked up at it with blurred vision, trying to decipher what it was. Unable to see it from where she sat, Betty began to move the object up and it rolled towards the edge, teetered and then fell into her lap, revealing itself to her.

It was the whistle that Jughead had gifted her.

It was her escape.

Rushing to her feet, Betty felt her entire being filled with joy at the thought that she could escape this fate her mother had planned for her. She didn’t know what Jughead would want in return, but she knew that he would never harm her in the way that Prometheus would do. She’d met the titan before, and only Jughead’s intervention had saved her from being beaten black, blue and bloody.

Looking around the room, she found the bag that Veronica had gifted her and she swiftly packed several of her dresses into it, not knowing if she’d get any for a while. Along with it, she put Jughead’s scroll, some of her notebooks and pens, and some other trinkets holding sentimental value. She fastened it shut before grabbing the most important tool from the desk.

A hairpin.

Bending it, Betty swiftly inserted it into the keyhole, knowing that Alice always had the key in her possession, hidden from everyone's view. So no one ever knew that she locked her daughter in her room. Slowly and carefully, Betty began twisting and turning the hairpin until she heard the lock click release. Someone would find out she had left sooner or later, so she made sure to leave without a second’s hesitation.

Following the deserted corridor, Betty tried to think of a safe place to meet Jughead, and her mind went back to the night before. Taking a sharp left at the main hall, Betty hurried into the Imperial Gardens towards the water lilies. Glancing around, she saw that no one else was there, much to her relief. She didn’t need her mother being alerted about this and didn’t want her only hope to fade from her grasp.

Dropping to the ground as gracefully as possible, Betty glanced over at either end of the bridge before she placed her lips to the end of the whistle and blew into it. The effect was immediate as it shattered into a million ice crystals that all rained over Betty’s lap, many of them resembling diamonds,(just like those in Jughead’s dominion).

And all Betty had to do was wait.

...

The news about Prometheus and Betty spread like Greek fire through the palace, and it was safe to say that most were disgusted by it.

None more so than Cheryl, the Goddess of Love, who saw it as nothing more than a crime committed against her. She would never allow it to take place, but she feared that she didn’t have the power to stop it. Bursting into her lover’s rooms, Cheryl found her practising with her sword. The Goddess of War was furious, and she evidently wouldn’t calm down soon. Not without help at least, and right now, Cheryl would be content to fuel the fire.

Sensing a presence, Toni spun around, almost dropping her sword, her face etched with fury, but it softened instantly upon seeing Cheryl there. She quickly set down her sword before folding her arms and cocking her head to the side.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Cheryl murmured, but she knew that Toni wouldn’t take up her sword when she could easily exert her anger in another way. So, instead, she crossed over to her.

“What are you doing here?” Toni asked though she wasn’t disappointed by Cheryl’s presence here. She was too madly in love with her for that to ever occur. However, spontaneous trips weren’t Cheryl’s style.

“Visiting you.” Cheryl pointed out, moving to sit on the black and red bed covers watching Toni circle her and then sit down beside her. Toni took Cheryl’s hands in hers, staring into those bright eyes that she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

“You’re upset.” She pointed out, cupping Cheryl’s face in her hands, staring at her intently, trying to decipher what was wrong.

“And you aren’t?” Cheryl countered, knowing that Toni too was in pain. She knew that Toni would most likely deny it. She hated that Toni hated to admit her pain and she knew that it would be difficult to get her to talk.

“No, I’m furious.” Toni finally decided, knowing that today she did need to talk to someone and it was no one other than Cheryl that she wanted to be near at the moment. She was furious at everyone else, or at least too upset to talk to them.

“With you, there’s no difference.” Cheryl pointed out, and no matter how much Toni wanted to argue that she was wrong, there was no way she could deny it. So, instead, she let her rage unleash itself.

“She’s a CHILD, Cher. A fucking child who Alice is throwing to the fucking dogs! Prometheus is a monster!” Toni explained, angry tears rolling down her cheeks as her body shook with pain and anger.

“I know, TT, but what can we do?” Cheryl asked, feeling utterly useless. She couldn’t reverse the whims of her superiors, not even when they dabbled in her area. She was at an utter loss.

“I don’t know,” Toni confessed, shifting her gaze to the ground. Her tears formed oceans on her skirt, but she didn’t notice nor cared. All she felt was numbness. It ate away at her until she had nothing left.

“I hope it doesn’t happen.” Cheryl murmured, pulling Toni away from the edge, fractionally, and reminding her that she wasn’t alone. She still had the redheaded beauty beside her, and that was enough to give her a flicker of hope. Yet, reality came crashing down around her, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

“So do I, but I have a feeling that something may stop it.” Toni couldn’t shrug off the idea that somebody would be able to stop this, but she had no idea who. She wanted to be able to help, but she didn’t have the power or position to do so.

“I hope you’re right,” Cheryl mumbled, sweeping her hand through her long red hair, brushing it to the side with a heavy sigh. She just wanted this nightmare to end and for happiness and love to be in the air.

“So do I.” Toni agreed and then in a much quieter whisper; she asked: “Can I hold you?” Her bright brown eyes seemingly fearful of rejection. But Cheryl would never reject her, and besides, she wanted it just as much and she engulfed her – her lady-love – in her arms, muttering only two words in reply.

“Forever, please.”

...

The sun was the first thing that Jughead noticed when he surfaced in the Imperial Garden by the Deadly Nightshade. It beat down upon him mercilessly, attacking his pale skin as he tore his gaze from it to search for Betty. With one arm shielding his eyes as they adjusted to the light, Jughead headed towards the lilies. He had a feeling that Betty would seek sanctuary away from prying eyes and no one ever entered the garden during the day.

So, when he rounded the corner, he wasn’t surprised to see Betty’s blonde curls blowing about in the wind. Though, he was surprised to see her slumped on the floor with a bag by her side as she waited for him to come and save her from whatever hell she was about to go through.   


“Betty, darling!” Jughead called out, alerting her to his presence and within a second, she had clambered to her feet and launched herself at him. Jughead barely had enough time to react, and he staggered a bit before wrapping his arms tightly around her. Betty buried her head securely in Jughead’s neck before the brunt of everything hit her, and the tears once again welled up in her eyes.

“You came! You came!” Betty sobbed, her hot tears splashing the skin of Jughead’s neck as he cradled her against him, protectively. His fingers tangled in her hair, and he closed his eyes for a moment, before settling down on the floor with Betty in his lap.

“It’s okay, darling, I’m here now. No one can hurt you. It’s alright.” Over and over again Jughead smoothed down Betty’s hair while rocking her gently, never once complaining. He dared not ask just yet in fear of upsetting her more and was content with just holding her. With each breath, he inhaled her scent of lilies and vanilla, which was so uniquely Betty. Yet, all his contented joy faded when Betty murmured two words into his neck that held so much power that they almost knocked him over.

“She won.”

...

Sweet Pea was never one to be defeated easily or to let his mood affect him, but today his mind could not block out his anger. He stood on the balcony, whipping up thunderstorms for uninhabited areas of the planet to vent his anger. He hadn’t focused on a single thing since the morning Council Session had come to a close.

That was with the exception of his anger.

Despite how much he had tried, without Jughead by his side, for his brother had returned to his realm, he could not defeat Alice. That crushing fact had all but consumed him, and he had retreated into his rooms, anger flooding his entire being. With it, an even blacker mood settled in and he began to block out the rest of the world.

 “She’s rotten that woman.”

Sweet Pea heard his wife hissed, as he felt two hands on his shoulders, bidding him to calm.

“She thinks she rules the world, but my sweet husband, I have a feeling that she will not get the outcome she craves.” Veronica murmured, trailing her fingers over her husband’s back. Slowly, she began to work the knots and twists out Sweet Pea’s shoulders as he thought quietly.

“But I allowed this to happen.” Sweet Pea reminded her, crushing reality dawning on him. He hadn’t been able to stop this from occurring. He had been the one who had failed Betty, and that was all but killing.

“Sweet husband, if you think that Jughead will allow this to happen, then you are very much mistaken,” Veronica mumbled pressing a light kiss to Sweet Pea’s skin at the base of his neck, sending shivers through him. Raising her head, so her lips brushed against his ear, she added quietly: “Besides, you underestimate the power of fate.” With that, she turned in a flurry of purple and gold, but she stopped at the door turning back to her husband, who was watching her, utterly transfixed. There Veronica offered him only four more words.

“And you underestimate Betty.”

With that, she was gone.

...

“She won.”

Jughead froze as those two words slipped from Betty’s lips in a terrified tremble and he knew who the ‘she’ was. He had no idea what Betty had meant by Alice having won something, but he knew that it wasn’t good at all. Nothing that made Betty this upset could ever be considered good, and he’d be damned before he allowed it to carry on.

“She hasn’t. We can still beat her, I promise you.” Jughead rocked them slowly again and waited for Betty to speak. After a few moments, she removed her face from the safety of Jughead’s neck and looked him directly in the eyes.

“She found me a husband,” Betty confessed, her gaze shimmering with pain at the mere thought of it. All she knew was if she married Prometheus then she’d be in for an eternity of torture because Gods couldn’t annul marriages. They were bound for eternity, and there was nothing that could break those bounds, unless the fates intervened, which rarely ever happened.

“WHAT?!” Jughead roared, startling Betty, but she had nowhere else to move because of how tightly he was holding onto her. “Why? And who to? Is it someone who I can easily get rid of? What can I do to stop this?” Jughead guided his hand towards Betty’s cheek, cupping it gently so that she couldn’t look away. Even with her eyes red from crying, Betty still looked beautiful to Jughead.

“She wants me to marry Prometheus, and I doubt that there is anything you can do, Jughead.” A single tear fell as she said his name and Jughead quickly wiped it away. The gears in Jughead’s mind began to turn over and over again, his forehead furrowed until one idea came into his mind, and refused to leave until he suggested it.

‘It won’t work,’ said his common sense.

‘It will just go terribly,’ his brain pointed out.

‘It will never happen,’ his subconscious argued.

‘It would only fail,’ his reason added.

‘It’s worth a shot,’ whispered his heart.

“I have an idea, but it is slightly insane, and you don’t have to agree if you don’t want to because it is utterly crazy,” Jughead mumbled, following the path that he believed in. Anything right now would be a possibility, no matter how ludicrous it may seem in its conception. He just had to get Betty out of this situation, and this was the only plan he had come up with.

“Tell me, please. You’re the only hope I have left right now, and we need to be quick. The wedding’s at dawn.” Jughead’s eyes widened at Betty’s words, and at that moment he knew that he had to save her, no matter what. There was just one option left now.

“Marry me, instead.”

Betty froze. Her eyes wide and for a moment she didn’t believe what she had just heard, but as it all sunk in, she realised that he was sincere. At that, her heart stopped, and her mouth dropped open, and she stared at him in disbelief. He had offered it in his letter and had hinted at it the night before, but never like this and it terrified her.

“Jug...” Betty started, unable to think what to say. On one hand, she was trying to get out of a marriage, and on the other, she couldn’t deny that she had always been interested in Jughead.

“Marry me, darling, and I promise you that you won’t regret it. I swear that I will be an honest and good husband to you. I have always been in love with you, and I know that you do not love me, but I hope that one day you will grow to love me. I will be there for you, and I will never allow you to be hurt by anyone, especially your mother. I can see that you’re not some docile little Goddess and that you are a true queen, and I offer you half of my kingdom, but I should warn you about my darkness as I have no control over it.” The God of the Dead stared up at Betty in admiration, awe and apprehension, biting on his lip and waiting for her answer.

A small smirk graced Betty’s lips, and for the first time, she seemed to regain a semblance of who she was. Ghosting her lips across Jughead’s, she let her more primal and insatiable side of her take over. Abandoning all reason and choosing the only option that won’t hurt her, Betty took Jughead’s offer with: “You haven’t seen mine yet.”

With that, she signed her life sentence.

Though, she preferred this one.

“Darling, are you sure?” Jughead asked, trying to control himself for a second more, but the moment she nodded, he lost it all. Surging upwards, he captured Betty’s lips, effectively sealing their deal. Gasping, Betty parted her lips as Jughead probed them, begging for entrance and she gripped his silky black locks. Jughead explored her mouth with a feverous need, as if he was a man starved and she was his very first meal which he was devouring and savouring with ravenous delight. In that moment, she saw the real heaven.

It was bruising.

It was promising.

It was Betty’s first kiss, and it was just perfect. By the time they pulled away, Betty was shaking, smiling and Jughead’s eyes were dark with only a glimmer of blue left and she couldn’t believe she was the reason for it.

She was going to be Jughead’s wife.

 “There’s no going back from this point, darling. If you come with me, you will find that your fate is sealed – sealed in the sweetness of your kiss.” Jughead murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind Betty’s ear before allowing his eyes to drift to her swollen lips.

“Then kiss me once more and take me from this place.” Betty murmured, guiding Jughead’s eyes back up to hers and pulling him closer to her until she connected her lips with his once more. This time it was soft, tender and loving, but just as passionate as before, and Jughead couldn’t resist smiling against Betty’s lips at the thought of what this kiss meant to them both.

Pulling away once more, Jughead murmured: “Well, darling, you are mine now.” His smirk only elicited a giggle from Betty, who was still riding her high from those intoxicating kisses. She beamed at him, grabbing her bag, which Jughead swiftly took from her and slung over his shoulder. “Come now, the Underworld awaits.”

...

When dusk arrived, Alice assumed that she should get Betty to try her dress on for the wedding: a pink one of her choosing. She ensured that it was elaborately embroidered in gold, which Betty would hate and that it clung and showed off the only, in her opinion, desirable aspects that Betty had. She only cared that Prometheus would like it and that it remained faithful to the image that she had crafted of Betty.

Pink, pretty and perfect.

Turning the key in the lock several times, she realised that she was just re-locking it, meaning that most likely a nymph had entered to clean. She knew that Betty would just claim to have a headache and no questions would be asked about the subject at all. Otherwise, there would be severe consequences for Betty.

Yet, upon entering, she saw no sign of life.

“Persephone?”

No reply came, much to Alice’s annoyance and fury. She despised being ignored, and she would be having words with Betty, perhaps even a disciplining. Though she’d have to be careful to ensure that none of the bruises and cuts were visible to anyone but the man who she was sure would love them.

“PERSEPHONE!” Still, no reply came, and Alice knew that something wasn’t right at that because Betty knew better than to ignore her for a second time. She dropped the dress on the bed and searched frantically around the room for any sign of her daughter, but still, there was none.

It was only as she came to the desk that she realised.

Waiting for her, almost expectantly, was a small model of a three-headed dog with a snake coiled around its feet. She knew the dog to be Cerberus, and the snake was another symbol of Hades. Jughead was making very clear what had happened here, and in her fury, she flung the model across the room as a scream tore through her.

She had lost once more.

She had lost to Jughead.

Again.

 


	3. To Stay Forever

To Stay Forever

**‘ _I wanted pomegranates – I wanted darkness – I wanted him.’_**

The descent downwards seemed easy.

All Jughead had done was enfold Betty in his arms and then close his eyes. Betty had copied his actions, not noticing the ground opening beneath them and drawing them downwards. A thousand winds swirled around them, and Betty held tight until they stopped spinning around, separating as they did.

Regaining her balance, Betty accepted Jughead’s outstretched hand and let him guide her into his domain. She clung to him as they passed through the gates to the Underworld, and they were immediately surrounded by all the souls of the newly deceased. She watched as they each boarded a ferry down the River Acheron, which took them ever deeper into Jughead’s kingdom. A sharp gasp left Betty’s lips at the sight of the ferryman, who seemed more interested in her than in his charges, who he was meant to be leading away.

“That’s Charon.” Jughead murmured, pointing towards the being. He certainly couldn’t be called a man, but then again, many things in their world could not be constrained by earthly labels. “A loyal soul though only to me, he is not one to cross,” he added, knowing that he couldn’t protect anyone from Charon’s biting wit.

“Oh, right, I won’t do anything to him,” Betty mumbled, quickly glancing away in fear. She shuddered to think of what the being before her was capable of if Jughead needed to warn her about him.

 “Pay no notice to him, my darling. I can assure you that it’s me he wants to talk to.” Jughead murmured, leading Betty away from the banks of the River Acheron and down towards a smaller, less well-trodden path. “I would offer to introduce you to Cerberus, but he is occupied at the moment. You’ll meet him later,” he paused, taking in Betty’s appearance once again. She looked tired and hungry, and he wasn’t about to settle for that. “Besides, some rest and food are in order, I believe.”

“Then where are we headed?”

Betty had no idea where the twisting passageway led to and it was embarrassing as to how much she was terrified of being left on her own. As if to convey that to Jughead, she squeezed his hand silently, because voicing her thoughts aloud would definitely make him think she was childish.

 “Darling, we are headed to my palace, and well, soon it will be _ours_ ,” Jughead gave Betty a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand in return. “Erm, I had Charon smarten up the Queen’s room and I’ll be in the room next door but one, in my chambers,” Jughead informed her, hoping that it would be suitable for her.

 

Halting in her tracks, Betty forced Jughead back and met his gaze. Her eyes showed fear and in a quiet, small voice, she mumbled: “Juggie, can I stay with you instead?” She gulped and quickly added: “I’ve never slept well on my own.”

Jughead cupped Betty’s face tenderly in his hands, the pads of his thumbs running over her cheekbones. His touch sent volts of electricity through her body. “Of course you can, darling, but why can’t you sleep well?”

“Mother used to come into my room at odd hours to make sure I followed her instructions. I had to sleep in a certain way, and if not I would get punished,” Betty confessed, her eyes not meeting his, and at that moment Betty was afraid that Jughead would just shrug it off and say that it was nothing and she was childish.

“Holy fuck!” Jughead had had no idea that Alice would do that, he was sure as hell that he wasn’t going to allow Betty to feel any form of discomfort with him. To add to that, he was grateful that his presence would calm her, and the selfish part of him just wanted to hold onto her. “Of course you can stay with me, darling and I shall never allow that to happen to you again, do you understand?”

“I understand, and thank you.” Betty wrapped her arms tightly around him and relaxed. Jughead breathed in the scent of wild lilies, poppies and what he was certain was sunshine, with a small smile.

Releasing her, Jughead held his breath for a moment before grabbing Betty’s hand once more and leading her down the passageway. The closer they got to the palace, the smoother the surface beneath their feet became. The tunnel itself widened and lengthened as columns and torches began to appear. After the first five columns, Betty began to see mosaic upon mosaic lining the walls, each more beautiful than the last. She never thought she would ever see something so beautiful.

That was until she saw the palace.

Transfixed at the sight, Betty froze, taking in every last detail. The whitewashed walls were lined with windows, and there were four towers on each side of the five-story building. The roof was tiled, and the garden before the palace was more divine than the Imperial Garden itself.

“Holy Hades!”

“Like I said, I’m not that holy,” Jughead muttered, bringing Betty back to reality. She turned to face him, and there she noticed the small smug smile dancing on his lips. “Come on, there is more for you to see.”

“Okay.” And with that, Jughead began to guide Betty through the garden and to the main mahogany doors. Just before he opened them, he turned back to Betty, and with a small smirk, he murmured three words that Betty never wanted to forget.

 “Welcome home, darling.”

...

“PERSEPHONE IS MISSING!” Alice yelled, bursting into the Great Council Chamber with Prometheus hot on her heels. All the Gods in the middle of the Council Session turned to look at the two of them in annoyance and frustration. They had not wanted to be disrupted, especially not when The king of Gods was already in such a foul mood.

Sweet Pea and Veronica got to their feet, both wary of what they may hear and both anxious for this to be solved quickly. “What did you say? I couldn’t understand your screech.” Sweet Pea glowered down at Alice, not pleased to be disturbed, especially by her. It was even more frustrating that he was in the middle of a meeting as well. Beside him, Veronica held back a smirk, delighting in the shade of red that Alice turned until the other woman spoke up.

“Persephone is missing.”

The effect was instant.

All the Gods froze, then blanched at those three words. No one dared even breathe as Sweet Pea roared: “What do you mean?! How is she missing?! Surely she wasn’t under lock and key?!” He didn’t believe that Alice could do that but at the glance that she exchanged with Prometheus, he realised that his worst fears were true, and then all hell broke loose. “YOU’VE BEEN KEEPING MY DAUGHTER UNDER LOCK AND KEY!”

Alice turned even paler at that but held fast, refusing to be intimidated by the King of the Gods, who was on the brink of murdering her. “The insolent little brat deserved it. I was merely teaching her-”

“Silence!” Veronica didn’t even need to raise her voice. All fell silent and watched the usually mild tempered Queen take several steps towards her rival. “So, Betty, The Princess of Olympus and a Goddess in her own right, the daughter of your Liege Lord and King _escaped_ the captivity that _you_ inflicted upon her? Well, I frankly can’t blame her.”

“She didn’t escape – Hades took her,” Prometheus stated, speaking up for the first time, his rage consuming his entire being. He was not pleased at all with the situation, especially with Hades’s involvement in it.

“If Hades is involved in it, then Betty would have gone of her own free will. He never conducts any one of us into his kingdom if they do not wish to be there.” Sweet Pea reminded everyone as muttering began to start. It killed any suspicions there and then since all of them knew that Jughead would never harm an innocent soul like Betty.

“He should come here, and so should she. I am her mother, and she was meant to wed Prometheus tomorrow at dawn.” Alice reminded them all, much to their regret but before anyone could say another word on the matter, a young satyr ran inside.

“My King, Queen and Council, I am sorry to interrupt but I have urgent news from his grace, Hades, King of the Underworld.” The young satyr bowed deeply before the Council, holding the note out before him, and not once daring to look at anyone as was costume when addressing the King of the Gods.

“Very well, give it here” Sweet Pea took the note, recognising Jughead’s seal and handwriting, easily and instantly. With a wave of the hand, he dismissed the satyr before him and then unrolled the letter.

‘Sweet Pea,

I know that by now Alice will have come to you in regards to Betty and her being with me, but I beg you not to let Alice anywhere near Betty or my domain. Betty and I would also like to inform you that she has agreed to marry me, and we shall be staying here for three days, including this one, before returning. We shall then be wed on the next day before you and the Council.

Your faithful advisor, servant, friend and brother,

Jughead.’  


Sweet Pea read and reread the letter over and over again, a broad smile appearing on his lips as he did. Each time he read it, the wider it became, and over his shoulder, Veronica read the letter with similar glee. When both were done with it, Sweet Pea cast it aside and then turned back to face Alice and Prometheus.

“Well?” Alice demanded, needing to know precisely what was happening and how exactly she was going to punish Betty for this. Beside her, Prometheus was thinking along those lines; anger bubbling up inside him and he was ready to unleash it.

“Jughead is to marry Betty in place of Prometheus as she was more agreeable to his terms. The wedding shall take place in the next three days. Knowing Jughead and his conducts, I can tell that they wouldn’t be leaving until the evening of the third day.” Sweet Pea informed all gathered, and the older Gods and Titans loyal to him nodded in agreement. “Furthermore, since Betty has freely consented with no other intervention, I can see no objections to this union and I refuse to hear any on the matter.” Sweet Pea glowered down at Alice for a long moment, before another idea came into mind. “And from their wedding day, _my_ daughter shall become Queen and Goddess of the Underworld.”

Alice looked, close to tears at the blows dealt to her by Sweet Pea, but it was Veronica who delivered the final blow. “And on the eve of the wedding, Betty shall stay in my guest chambers where I will prepare her for her wedding before my husband gives her away.”

And just like that, Veronica had stolen any chance that Alice had to exact her revenge on Betty before her wedding.

“Persephone WILL NOT be staying in the Underworld all year round. For half the year, she shall stay here as the Goddess of Spring.” Alice’s decree could not be revoked, but Sweet Pea could not let her have this victory either.

“She shall do that for the next millennia starting from next year, and then shall return to the Underworld for the millennia after that, and shall alternate every one thousand years.” With a boom of thunder he was always on for the dramatics and a nod from the Council, the session was closed.

Alice had failed.

Again.

...

Jughead led Betty into the palace and then through an open collided patio. All around, the doors were leading off to every room in the building on every single floor. The rooms off to the North, East and West Wings were all public or political rooms or even guest rooms. The South Wing, however, save for the Throne Room was Jughead’s private wing. Well, now it was both his and Betty’s wing. It was the only place in all of the Godly Realms that no one else was permitted to enter besides their attendants.

“Come, darling, you should see your rooms first, and perhaps, if you want you can change, for I fear now it is covered in the grim of the tunnel. I apologise for that.” Jughead had liked the green dress on her, but the dirt from the start of the tunnel had stained it to the point where it was almost ruined. He didn’t want his soon-to-be Queen feeling uncomfortable here, especially not when Alice had already inflicted such horrors on her.

“It’s not your fault, Juggie.” The nickname fell from Betty’s lips effortlessly, and Jughead’s heart hammered at the sound of it. To make matters worse for him, Betty gave his hand a light squeeze that left Jughead’s breath catching in his throat. All he could think about was her in every single way possible.

Shaking his head to clear it of all the increasingly impure thoughts invading his mind, Jughead cleared his throat and begin leading Betty towards the South Wing again. He smirked at her every gasp and mutter of surprise and delight, unable to stop himself from doing so. There was nothing more delightful than that sound in his opinion.

Though that was soon to change.

Travelling up the many flights of stairs, Betty was guided towards a corridor spanning the length of the South Wing. It only had three doors: the one of the left was to what appeared to be one of the largest private rooms in the palace; the one in the middle was much smaller but still large, and the one on the right was by far the largest private room in the palace.

“The left room is yours.” Jughead murmured, snapping Betty out of her thoughts and she turned to stare at him in disbelief.

“I-it i-is?” She spluttered, not quite believing him. She had never had something so grand in her life, and so far she’d only seen the outside.

 “Yes, it is, darling, but you won’t be sleeping in there if you don’t feel comfortable alone. You will be staying with me in the right room if you’d still want to.” Jughead didn’t want to pressure her into anything, and despite her request earlier, he wanted to be sure.

Betty smiled shyly at Jughead, and nodded: “I still want to.”

 “I’m glad.” He skimmed his lips over her temple before pulling away from Betty entirely. “Now, I do believe you should see your room while I write to Sweet Pea to tell him what happened, and then I’ll pick you up, okay?” Jughead murmured, smirking at the look in Betty’s eyes before adding: “Oh, and Betty, there are several dresses left for you if you want them. I’m certain you’d look radiant in all of them.”

With a wink, Jughead headed to his own room while Betty remained frozen for a moment, watching him. Only when she heard the click of his door did she snap out of her trance and then she turned to her own quarters and pushed open the door.

Little did she know that she was the first and only person who would ever use that room.

Betty was greeted with the sight of an elegantly furnished room with purple frescos with black and gold accents, while the large rug on the floor was of the colour of freshly spun gold with dark purple and black. The rest of the room revolved around these three colours with all the lamps, duvets, blankets and the draping of the four-poster bed. All of this furniture was made of a much darker wood than anything Betty had seen before, and that included her desk, chest of clothes and jewels, and her chair. The only part that stood out from this was the fireplace of purest white marble, with elegant flowers picked out on the surface.

Spinning around, again and again, Betty took in everything. Her head turned in every single way, and she craned her neck, ignoring the pain that crept up in her body. She was stunned into silence by Jughead’s generosity, and it all but overwhelmed her. She could wait to thank him properly, and because of that, instead of putting on one of her dresses, she moved to the chest situated before her.

After shedding the dress, Betty manipulated her Godly magic to remove all the grim off of her body. She’d bathe later when she had more time. She picked up one of the dresses she had been gifted. It was a deep purple dress that separated just beneath bust, revealing an under layer of lilac. Around the partition on the darker fabric, gleamed the golden accents and once she was dressed, Betty soon found the perfect piece of jewellery to match – A single band that would encircle her arm of the palest gold.

It was shaped like a snake – one of Jughead’s many symbols, and it wrapped around her arm three times. It sat beautifully against her skin as if it was made for her. The band twinkled up at her, reflecting the light from the room and for the first time, she felt like a true Goddess.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“Betty, darling, can I come in please?” Jughead’s deep voice filled Betty’s senses and she couldn’t help but let out a small whimper at the sound of the tone he used to address her. She had never once felt so revered or worshipped and the sensation it evoked, flooded her veins.

“Yes, of course.” Betty spun around to see Jughead entering the room, having only needed to hear her breathy ‘yes’ before he allowed himself inside. Like her, he had smartened up, though he was not in full regalia, choosing a much simpler tunic and trousers which were more popular in the Northern regions than around the Mediterranean where they were worshipped in their original forms. After all, the Ancient Greeks had only just discovered them.

Jughead took in Betty’s appearance, his hypnotic eyes memorising every single detail of her before they stopped at her left arm. There they widened and he glanced up at her in disbelief yet delight. “Is that my symbol?”

 “Erm, yes, I can take-” Betty’s fearful mumbling was cut off by Jughead’s lips upon hers. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other traced the snake and her skin, possessively. With each move, Betty found herself sinking into the kiss more and more: her lips parted for Jughead’s tongue, letting him explore every inch of her mouth while her hands twisted in his hair.

Pulling away, Jughead gasped for breath and stared at Betty as if she was the only woman in the world. “My Betty, my Persephone, my darling,” Jughead muttered, still tracing the snake, watching Betty’s chest as it rose up and down rapidly until finally, he shifted his eyes up to Betty’s glassy gaze. “Regina Meis.”

Shivering at the use of one of their shared ancestral languages, Betty was surprised that her knees didn’t buckle at the velvety way that Jughead spoke or at the term of endearment he used towards her. Her eyes remained fixed on his, and she almost drowned in them when the words: “Meus Rex,” tumbled from her lips.

Jughead’s staggered groan was enough to tell her that he was struggling to control himself around her. “I would kiss you once more, my darling, but I fear that if I do, you wouldn’t be leaving this room for hours, and there is something I wish to show you,” Jughead informed her, his eyes darkening with lust at the sight of her.

Gulping, Betty shivered under Jughead’s gaze and stared up at him as he offered her his hand. Accepting it, Betty asked quietly: “What must we do?” Her eyes searched Jughead’s face, desperate for an answer.

 “You’ll see soon, my darling,” Jughead smirked at Betty’s frustration before he guided her swiftly out of the room. He traced patterns over Betty’s hand over and over while they walked until they finally reached the third floor. Betty hadn’t seen this room yet either and was soon conducted inside an elegant dining room.

 “Jug...” Betty gasped, her eyes tracing every mosaic on the floor, memorising every fresco and delighting in the impressive mahogany table, laid out with silverware and a long black tablecloth. It was a splendid site to behold, though one thing confused Betty. “Jug, why are the main seats in the centre?”

Chuckling, Jughead guided Betty towards those two seats. Well, they could hardly be called seats, they were thrones fit for the King and Queen of the Underworld. Though, very unusually, they were the same size as one another, displaying that neither was above the other. Once they were seated, Jughead turned to his left and looked at Betty carefully. “They are like this so that I will be able to sit with my wife beside me at every meal.” Came the silky reply and Jughead grasped Betty’s hand in his, lifting it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. Pressing a lingering kiss to it, Jughead couldn’t help but imagine that the rest of her body was just as soft.

 “Your Highness.”

The moment was shattered by Charon entering the great dining, and although he was addressing Jughead, his eyes were fixed upon Betty. His soulless black eyes bored into her and she immediately tightened her grip on Jughead’s hand. The older of the two turned away to glower at the advisor.

 “Charon, I’d asked not to be disturbed.” Jughead reminded the man before him. The cerulean blue eyes that Betty had begun to fall for had darkened to inky black. The man holding her hand was no longer Jughead; he was Hades, the King of the Underworld, and he was not pleased.

 “I think on this occasion, Your Highness, I must interrupt.” Came the reply from the robed figure, but again, he only stared at Betty. It was as if he could not look at Jughead, so chose to let his eyes absorb her beauty instead of his master’s fury.

 “And why is that?” The steely tone that Jughead used was enough to make the bravest man cower in fear. Even Betty would have recoiled, had Jughead not been holding onto her, and if her back not been against the solid wood of her throne.

 “Because, Your Highness, I have news from his Majesty – the King of the Gods, your brother.” A smirk twisted the creature’s already overstretched skin, leaving Betty to feel bile rising up in her throat at the sight of it.

With a heavy sigh and an irritated groan, Jughead was inclined to agree, but that didn’t mean he was pleased, at all. “Very well. Read it aloud and then leave us be.” Jughead ordered, knowing that once this was done, he could focus solely on Betty again.

 “Of course, Your Highness.” Charon bowed his head and then unfurled the scroll. Jughead caught a glimpse of the golden shade of wax that Sweet Pea used. Clearing his throat, Charon began to read:

 “‘Jughead,

You were right, Alice did come demanding for Betty to be brought back to her, and I fear that for too long Betty had been left with a monster. The Council and I have just found out that she had had Betty under lock and key for years, and I fear what else she could have done. However, without definitive proof, I cannot call a court against her, unless Betty would testify.

Furthermore, I have informed her and the Council of your marriage to Betty and no one is allowed to object. Betty will then be proclaimed Queen of the Underworld and shall become your Goddess counterpart. You shall be crowning her after the ceremony in the Underworld, and there you shall reign.

However, I am forced to offer some terrible news.

Alice made one final decree. Betty must return to Olympus for six months every year for a thousand years – she was going to make it for eternity, but I managed to stop it. Yet, while Betty will return for the full year that will only be for a millennium and then the cycle will begin again. I’m so sorry that it was set out like this, but she made a decree, and only the fates can overrule them.

Despite that, you and Betty shall be man and wife by this time in three days. I hope you will both have a happy eternity and thank you so much for saving Betty.

Your brother,

Sweet Pea.’”

Charon finished the letter and turned to look at Betty once more, choosing her to be the more amiable of the two Gods before him. After all, he felt no fear from the look of the blonde Goddess before him. “Would you like me to reply, Your Highness?”

 “No.”

 “No?” Charon finally met Jughead’s blackened glare, and then gulped in fear. Cocking his head to the side, Jughead stared down at the being before him, his eyes narrowing into serpentine slits, much like the ones on Betty’s band. Even Charon, who had never feared much, backed up at the sight and gulped.

“I said no. Now, I do believe I’d asked you to leave when you’d finished the letter.” Jughead reminded him, his eyes as black as night by now, and he did not look impressed. He was glowering with fury, though it wasn’t just because of Charon.

 “I’m sorry, Your Highness.” Charon bowed and swiftly exited, not wanting to face Jughead’s wrath while Betty moved closer to Jughead. She was both mildly terrified and transfixed by him at the same time.

 “I hate him sometimes,” Jughead muttered, leaning back and wrapping an arm around Betty, pulling her into his lap. She settled there comfortably, allowing herself to take in everything before she responded.

 “I can tell,” Betty mumbled, rolling her eyes at him for a moment before watching Jughead sigh, and her smile faded. “Jug, what is it?”

 “He assumes he can rule me because he is an older being. He thinks I’m a child who needs to be schooled by him alone. He thinks I’m an idiot.” Jughead confessed, his anger filling every word, though he didn’t direct any at Betty. On instinct, the young woman began carding her fingers through Jughead’s hair in a bid to calm him as he added: “He seems to forget that I am a God and a king while he is a wrinkled skinned skeleton.”

 “That’s a fairly accurate description.” Betty giggled, wondering where Jughead had come with it and why he had. It did seem fitting for Charon, but she wondered what he had done to deserve such ire.

 “It’s one I’ve used many times.” Jughead chose not to divulge any more, but his smirk suggested that whatever had happened, he was pleased with his description. Betty found herself biting down on her lip at that smirk, and she had to look away before she could respond.

 “I sincerely hope you don’t use it in regards to me,” Betty mumbled, not wanting to ever hear him call her that. She’d had enough insults for eternity, and she would prefer if her husband-to-be wasn’t going to be like that.

 “How could I?” Jughead asked incredulously, only ever seeing a beautiful woman before him, and in that instant, he had the flickering feeling that Alice had told Betty that she wasn’t beautiful.

 “How couldn’t you?” Betty countered, narrowing her eyes and trying to move away from Jughead, but he wouldn’t let her. Instead, he kept one arm tightly around her while the other cupped her cheek gently.

 “Betts, my darling, don’t you see your true beauty?” Jughead asked, allowing his eyes to trail over Betty’s form like he’d done many times before. He couldn’t quite comprehend how she didn’t know that she was beautiful.

 “Juggie, I’m really not-” Betty started, but she was cut off by the look she received from Jughead at that, and she held her tongue, knowing not to anger Jughead by saying anything more for a moment. Then again, she refused to believe what he said, even though she knew that he was yet to lie to her.

“Not what? Beautiful? I’m afraid you’re wrong there, or at least your mother is.” Jughead knew it had to be Alice putting these thoughts into Betty’s head, and he was having none of it. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ears, Jughead added: “You are beautiful, Betts. You’re enchanting.”

 “Jug...” Betty breathed, her eyes widened, and she shook her head over and over until Jughead gently stopped her. Their eyes met, and Betty found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his cerulean gaze.

 “One day, after our wedding, I’m going to use that grand mirror in our bathing quarters to prove how beautiful you are,” Jughead informed her, and at those words Betty’s mouth dropped open in shock, eliciting a groan from Jughead. “Fuck, don’t do that darling, you have no idea what it makes me want to do.”

 “I-I don’t understand.” Betty stuttered, unable to work out just what Jughead was alluding to at all. Then again, she’d never been with anyone intimately at all, whereas he had, many times, though she chose not to dwell on that.

 “You will, soon, I promise, darling,” Jughead muttered, offering Betty a small smirk that left her wanting to know what was going on in his mind. Yet, Jughead quickly changed that by adding: “But for now, enjoy your innocence.”

 “Okay, I will do.” Betty nodded, not wanting to displease him, almost fearful of angering him, but the reaction she received only left her with more goosebumps and the giddy rush of excitement.

 “Good girl.” Came Jughead’s reply. Betty felt her eyes widen and she instinctively clenched her legs together at the sound. Jughead knew that he could never let her go now, and well, Betty was certain that she didn’t want him to. In fact, she was determined to ensure that he didn’t no matter what, and only then did she realise something.

That old feeling didn’t die easily.

And she was falling once more.

She was falling very quickly.

...

The meal was a fairly short affair, and Jughead had left Betty to bathe and ready herself for bed before she slipped into his chambers via their shared office. She had barely managed to contain her awe at the sight of Jughead’s room, which was a much grander and larger version of hers, but in red and black. Though, that wasn’t on her mind for long.

Her eyes soon found Jughead’s form.

He stood with his back to her, dressed only in some breeches that the male Gods often wore on less formal occasions, or to bed with their bare back exposed. Tightly corded muscle met Betty’s gaze, and it became more pronounced with every movement he made. Though, along with that were several scars; silvery and faint, most wouldn’t notice them, but they showed the price of the Gods’ victory over Cronos.

It was one that they’d never forget.

Betty was about to reach out or call Jughead’s name when he spoke up, his voice low and controlled. “You’re allowed to touch if you want. I’ll be yours by the end of the week, so you’re welcome to indulge yourself now.”

Blushing at the thought, but feeling emboldened by his words at the same time, Betty stepped closer to Jughead. With a delicate feather-like touch, Betty traced the longest scar that went from Jughead’s left shoulder down to his right hip. Jughead’s breath hitched, but he relaxed into her touch, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

All of a sudden, Jughead spun around, capturing Betty in his arms and pulling her towards him, his eyes midnight blue with love and lust. Betty’s hands pressed against the smooth, hard outline of his muscles while her innocent, doe eyes rose to meet his gaze. Yet, Jughead could see hidden amongst the bright hues an emerald green clouding over with Betty’s lust.

“You want me,” Betty mumbled, staring up at Jughead as she began to feel his hardness growing against her through the thin silk of her nightdress and the cotton of his trousers. Even to her untrained eyes, she noticed it. It both, terrified and excited her though it was mainly the latter.

 “Of course I do.” Came Jughead’s reply, hoarser and raspier than ever. His eyes never left Betty’s figure and proceeded to take in every little detail. Her black nightdress was much more revealing than any of her other dresses, showing off the valley between her breasts, and stopping just beneath it. It also displayed a vast extent of her back stopping just before the curve of her ass, which with his greater height, was all visible to him.

 “Why?” Betty breathed against his lips, and Jughead found himself shifting his gaze to her eyes before cupping her cheek with one hand. He was at a loss for words and instead found that the only way to express himself on this matter was by kissing her.

Their lips melded together as if they were made for each other and moved in sync as Betty threaded her fingers into Jughead’s thick, wavy raven locks. Jughead gently nipped Betty’s lower lip, and when she gasped against his, he slid his tongue inside the warm cavern of her mouth to meet hers. They battled for dominance with Jughead ultimately winning, gaining the prize of exploring Betty’s mouth once more.

One of his hands moved from its place on Betty’s waist to her slender neck, angling Betty’s head up, so he had more access to what he wanted. His other arm then circled around her waist, pulling her against him so that she could feel his hardening length. He hadn’t expected the soft moan that left Betty’s lips, and more blood rushed downwards.

Pulling away, Betty glanced up at Jughead, her pupils blown and her mouth parted as she caught her breath. Her eyes fluttered several times, and she finally brought her gaze back up to Jughead’s only to find his fixed upon hers. “Juggie, I don’t...” She trailed off, not knowing what she wanted.

 “Betts, darling, if you want me to stop, tell me. We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready, and I won’t take offence.” Jughead murmured, resting his forehead against hers, watching her carefully.

“I don’t want to stop,” Betty confessed, but before she allowed Jughead to continue, she placed her hands flat against his chest. “But I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. No one ever explains it, and I wasn’t about to ask.”

Shuddering at the thought of Betty asking someone else, Jughead all but growled before he gently cupped Betty’s cheeks again. “Follow your instincts, darling, and don’t be afraid to talk to me, alright? We’ll take it slow, but I cannot promise not to take you maidenhood on our wedding night.” Betty blinked rapidly, having not thought of that, and she had no idea why Jughead couldn’t keep her a maiden for any longer, but before she could ask, he answered. “I guarantee that your mother will have guards posted outside the door and if we do not consummate the marriage then and there, she will be able to annul it.”

“Oh, so what do we do now?” Betty asked, fear swirling up inside of her, and Jughead could sense how her emotions had shifted so completely. She had no idea what to expect, and she was terrified of the outcome.

“Darling, if you’ll let me, I want to do something that will make you feel more pleasure than you’ve ever felt in your life, and I promise that I’ll do the same on our wedding night.” Jughead murmured, sweeping a stray strand of hair out of Betty’s eyes, and staring at her form.

“Okay.”

That was all it took.

With Betty’s consent, Jughead swiftly lifted her up. Peppering her neck with kisses and listening to her giggle, he carried her slowly to the bed where he laid her down. There all laughter was replaced with sincerity and devotion. Betty moved to the very centre of the bed and lay against the pillows heaped against the headboard watching Jughead stalk towards her and eventually join her.

Jughead trailed kisses from Betty’s lips down the line of her jaw to her elegant throat, listening to every whimper and moan that left her lips as he did so. Smirking against Betty’s skin, Jughead found her sweet spot, and then as gently as possible, he bit down. Betty arched against him, wrapping her legs around his waist, releasing a low whimper. Soothing the bit with his tongue, Jughead glanced up at Betty to see that her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were screwed shut.

“Darling, look at me.” The order was soft, but there was arguing with his tone, and slowly Betty opened her eyes to watch Jughead. He smirked up at her and pushed down the straps of the dress, exposing more of her creamy flesh. “So beautiful.” Jughead pressed his lips to every inch he could reach, and finally, Betty found her voice.

“Juggie...” She whimpered softly, her hands finding Jughead’s hair and she pulled on it unintentionally. Yet, the groan she received in return was enough for her to try it again, and this time Jughead sunk his teeth into the soft skin of her shoulder, his eyes closing as the sensation washed over him.

 “Darling.” He gasped, glancing up at Betty, his eyes a midnight blue by now and he looked like a starved man craving to devour her. Betty’s eyes all but mirrored that lust, but there was something else glinting in them as well. “You are irresistible.” He trailed kisses over her collar to her other shoulder. “You are an enchantress in disguise.” Jughead sucked Betty’s skin until he was certain there’d be a mark and then he began making his way further down to the exposed tops of her breasts and the valley in between.

Tasting her skin, Jughead began gently pushing down the top of her nightdress to expose her left breast. Betty gasped as the cool air hit her tender skin, her nipple hardening instantly, and that was enough to spur Jughead on. He gently skimmed his lips over her supple skin while his other hand moved to gently knead her other breast.

Only when Betty was a moaning mess did he finally latch onto the rose coloured bud, and began suckling gently. The woman before him through her head back against the pillow, her body naturally more sensitive than any mortal’s, and she swore that she was in heaven at that moment.

Jughead latched onto the other mound, giving it the same treatment while his skilled hand kneaded and groped at the other, pinching Betty’s nipple in between his thumb and fourth finger, revelling in the sounds she made. He was impossibly hard by now, but he didn’t care. Tonight was not about him, it was about her, and he wasn’t going to take that away from her.

Moving to pull down her dress even further, Jughead felt Betty stiffen, and he glanced up at her in fear. “Before you do, promise me you won’t think any different of me,” Betty mumbled, afraid that Jughead would find her hideous.

“I promise, darling.” Leaning forward, Jughead pressed a sweet, gentle and tender kiss to Betty’s lips, reassuring her that he would never judge her, no matter what he saw. Then, he carefully peeled back her dress, revealing more of her creamy skin for his eyes to devour. Only this time, there was a very noticeable difference.

Betty’s stomach was covered in scars.

The evidence of her punishments.

Each one had to be from either a whip or from a cane that was designed to cut the skin. Betty quickly covered them, her eyes watering, but Jughead grabbed her hands and moved them out of the way. Then, gently and slowly, he began to kiss every single one he found before he shifted his gaze back to Betty’s.

“Darling, you are beautiful, and your scars are nothing to be ashamed of, especially not when you’re with me. They show your strength, and that only adds to your beauty.” Jughead mumbled, leaning up over her again, and capturing her lips once more. Their chests were pressed flush against one another, and both became lost in the kiss. Jughead wound one of his hands in Betty’s golden hair and pulled her ever closer to him.

“Jug!” Gasping Betty found her arching her body further towards Jughead’s, seeking more friction when his lips detached from hers. With a smirk, he moved back to the edge of her nightdress, and slowly pulled it away from her body.

“Shush, darling, I know.” Jughead trailed kisses along the line of her underwear, which was the same shade as her dress. Betty writhed beneath him, and with one hand he held down her hips before agonisingly slowly pulling down Betty’s underwear. She was a panting mess by the time Jughead returned to look at her.

There was a small number of golden curls at the top of her legs, and he could see that she was pink, glistening and ready for him. There was no holding back his smug smirk, and Jughead began to start pressing a torturous trail of kisses upwards from the inside of Betty’s left knee. A string of whimpers and pleads left Betty’s lips as Jughead just missed her sex and continued his trail to her right knee.

“Juggie, please.”

At that, Jughead caved into both of their desires and let his lips connect with her warm aching centre, but he deliberately avoided the bundle of nerves that was throbbing for him. Betty attempted to raise her hips up to him. Keeping his arm on her hips, Jughead stopped her writhing before he finally paid attention to Betty’s clit.

The moan he received was enough to make a lesser being release without any friction against their lengths. Instead, Jughead let out his own groan against Betty’s core, making her become more and more aroused.

Licking and sucking at Betty’s core, he feasted on Betty’s centre, deciding that if he were to die, this would be how he wanted to go. Her sweet taste held only the tiniest hint of salt, and Jughead was certain that it was now his favourite flavour. He slowly crept one hand up Betty’s leg to join his mouth as Betty arched and tugged at his hair.

Flitting his eyes up, Jughead noticed that Betty’s eyes were screwed shut, and at that, he pulled away. Betty whined and opened her eyes to look at him, her eyes full of frustration. “Why did you pull away?” She panted, hating the loss of Jughead’s evil, but talented tongue or his sweet, tantalising mouth.

“Sit up against the cushions, and watch,” Jughead ordered, and when Betty had done that, he dove back in, much to Betty’s delight. She moaned and writhed, but didn’t take her now emerald gaze from Jughead’s as he feasted upon her.

Only then did Jughead tease her outer lips with his fingers, opening them to dart his tone into her heat all while staring up at her. She was fighting hard to keep her eyes open when Jughead slipped one long dexterous finger into her. The moan that left Betty’s lips would have echoed around the entire Underworld had the room not been spelled, when Jughead curled his finger inside her, just hitting that hidden spot inside her.

“J-Jug.” Betty gasped, her fingers tangling deeper into his hair as he began pumping his finger in and out of her at a steady pace. Her head rolled back, but she quickly shifted her gaze back as Jughead began to focus his tongue’s attention back to Betty’s clit while he pushed another finger inside her.

At that moment, Betty was all but gone until she realised what Jughead was doing. Every soft lick and change spelt out a word, and that only made her arousal increase, bringing her closer to the edge as she worked out what he was spelling.

J-U-G-H-E-A-D.

Betty was writhing mess on the precipice of her release. Her eyes kept rolling back, and she pulled harder on Jughead’s raven locks. At that, Jughead slipped in another finger inside of Betty, and that was enough to push her over the edge. “Fuck! Juggie! Jug!” Betty screamed before all her screams devolved into: “Irrumabo, Mi Rex! Iturus sum-”

Jughead greedily lapped up her release, slowly bringing Betty down from her high, enjoying the way that she lay before him, boneless. He finally pulled away when Betty managed to calm her breathing and then he moved to lay beside her pulling her into his chest. It was only then that he realised that he was impossibly hard.

“J-Juggie.” Betty gasped for breath, turning into him and clutching onto him, not noticing nor caring about his hardness, and only then did he see the admiration and satisfaction in her emerald gaze. Only then did he hear her breath: “Thank you.”

“My darling, you don’t need to thank me.” Jughead murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Betty’s eyes fluttered, and Jughead added: “Besides, your whimpers and moans were enough of a reward.”

Flushing, Betty buried her face in Jughead’s neck before suddenly remembering that she was no longer clothed, and now that she’d rolled over, her scars were revealed. Jughead moved to look when she shook her head at him. “Don’t look, they’re hideous.” She then tried to hide from Jughead, but his strong arms were enough to stop her.

“Stop. You’re beautiful. The only hideous thing is that this happened to you.” Jughead murmured, rolling Betty over to examine them. They were numerous and much larger than the ones on her stomach, but they were also much fainter as if Betty hadn’t had that punishment in over a month at the least. They were all over her lower back, her ass and her thighs, and each bore the sighs that they had been inflicted with celestial bronze. It was the only material that would permanently scar a divine being.

“Juggie, please, don’t think worse of me,” Betty mumbled, echoing her earlier words, and Jughead sensed that she believed that the line that she had been taught by her mother. He wasn’t going to allow her to think that for any longer.

“You are beautiful.” Jughead turned her over to face him more easily and kissed her forehead gently. “You are enchanting.” He kissed her right cheek tenderly. “You are bewitching.” He moved to her left cheek and smiled against her skin. “You are alluring.” A light peck brushed against her nose. “And you are divine.” His lips met hers in a tender, comforting kiss.

“Juggie...” Betty murmured, sitting up and pulling him closer before tears glistened in her eyes while he moved to hold her tightly to his chest.

“You are truly amazing, Betty. Don’t ever doubt it. You are beautiful inside and out, and I will never think less of you. You are my beautiful darling, and I will only ever see you as the radiant Queen that you are.” Jughead pressed another kiss to her forehead once more before pulling away from her. “Now, I will go and deal with my er- you know, and then we’ll get some sleep, alright?”

“Okay.” Betty nodded and with that Jughead quickly left to relieve himself while she slipped back into the black nightdress. Betty quickly slipped into her room to wash her face and brush her hair before she returned to Jughead’s room.

Only then did she take the opportunity to look around the dark room, and her eyes quickly came to the elegant armour stand by the fireplace. Taking this chance, Betty took several steps towards it to get a closer look. Unlike the other Gods, Jughead wore predominantly black armour instead of gold or bronze.

Inlaid on the chest piece where the cloak attached were onyxes and rubies in the shape of two double-headed serpents, one on either side. Apart from that, there were no other embellishments, and although his helm, the Helm of Darkness, could turn the wearer invisible, it had no added extras. It was simple and elegant, no bold and brash like all the others, and that brought a smile to Betty’s lips.

In fact, as she thought back to it, she hadn’t seen a single statue of Jughead anywhere, whereas Olympus was filled with the statues of the other divinities. That fact alone made her admire him even more. Jughead didn’t need to publicise everything or show off his power to anyone; he just wanted respect.

And love.

That thought left the seeds of guilt in Betty’s mind. Jughead, just hours previously, had confessed to have loving her from afar, and despite her attraction, she didn’t feel that pull just yet. That simple fact left her wondering whether she deserved him or not, but she knew that she would grow to love him, no matter what.

“I can wear it if you want me to, though it might be a tad uncomfortable.” Jughead’s voice filled her ears, and she felt his hands land on her waist again. Leaning back, she glanced up at him through her lashes with a small smile.

“I think I prefer you as you are,” Betty informed him, a soft blush gracing her lips and she spun in his arms to face him. He was dressed in new, black breeches with his chest still bare, his defined muscles on show. Betty was pleased that he wasn’t overly muscular, much preferring his leaner, corded frame, and she found him utterly irresistible.

“Good because I do too. Now, my darling, shall we get some sleep?” Jughead asked, stroking Betty’s hair gently. She nodded and yawned against his chest, finding that his ministrations were only making her more and more tired. “Very well, darling.” Jughead bent down and lifted her up, much to Betty’s surprise. Holding her in one hand, he peeled back the covers and set Betty down on the bed.

“Thank you, Juggie,” Betty mumbled, rolling over onto her side and waiting for him. Jughead darted to his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Betty’s waist, pulling her back flush against his chest.

“Good night, darling.” And with that, both let sleep claim them as contented smiles graced their lips. Both would wake in the morning to Jughead sleeping on his back with Betty on top of him using his chest as her pillow.


	4. The Return To Olympus

Scene 4 - 

The Return To Olympus

‘ ** _Death isn’t a lover. Oh yes, he is.’_**

Olympus was alive and buzzing with activity as the Gods prepared for the grandest wedding since that of Sweet Pea and Veronica. Red drapings filled the Grand Ceremonial Hall, and much to her annoyance, Alice was banned from having any input into the decorations or ceremony. Jughead and Sweet Pea had made certain of that, and with the backing of no one bar Prometheus, Alice had been forced to give up.

However, she had made certain that she spoke to the couple.

Alone.

Jughead and Betty, therefore, on their arrival to the city, had been conducted into Alice’s chambers by an army of nymphs. Neither were overly delighted about this meeting as they sat before Alice in her chambers. Both were stony-faced, and Jughead made sure to anger Alice more by having his hand firmly intertwined with Betty’s.

“I don’t approve of this marriage,” Alice stated, breaking the uneasy silence with her icy tone and her glower. It was fixed on her daughter’s face; a burning fire of fury was directed at Betty, who immediately tightened her grip on Jughead as Alice carried on: “If it was up to me, this marriage would have ended the second the thought of it was conceived. However, the King has decreed that it must take place.”

“So what’s the point of this meeting then? We already knew you disapproved of the idea, or of Betty having any happiness. We didn’t need you to tell us that.” Jughead’s words brought Alice’s gaze over to him and away from Betty, which had been his intention. She looked at him with so much hatred and anger that any other person would recoil and back down immediately. Yet, he had no qualms against insulting the Goddess of Agriculture. After all, he had more power than she could ever imagine in her wildest dreams, so there was no reason for him to be afraid of her at all.

“Your marriage must be consummated and in the morning I will-”

“You will do no such thing! You will not check!” Jughead cut Alice off, his voice full of anger and hatred. He would never allow the woman anywhere near Betty on her own, ever again. That was something he was certain on, especially how fearful Betty had looked at the mere suggestion of it. “Besides, do you really think that a man with my reputation would ever be able to resist such an angelic woman as Betty? She is more enchanting than any other woman I’ve ever laid eyes on or will ever lay eyes on.”

“She is not,” Alice countered, her voice booming and even her nymphs backed up in fear, but this time, Betty spoke up in her own defence for the first time in eighteen years and when she did, it was a shock to all gathered there.

“Your opinion was not requested, Mother.” Betty snapped, her hand trembling in Jughead’s persevered regardless. “And I believe Queen Veronica shall be attending to these matters, since she is of higher rank, and has never been known to harm another God or Goddess.”

“HOW DARE YOU!” Alice roared, propelling herself forward and she moved towards Betty with a malicious gleam in her eyes. “I AM YOUR MOTHER!” She went to seize Betty, but before she could do so, Jughead had sprung upwards to protect the Goddess.

Cerulean blue morphed into a soulless black, and Alice was reminded that she was dealing with the God of the Underworld, who certainly wasn’t the man to be angered.

“Sit down, Mother,” Betty ordered, rising from behind Jughead and placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. “It’s alright, Juggie, breathe, please. She can do no more than huff, puff and hiss,” Betty assured him, gently rubbing his shoulder to temper his fury.

“If she tries anything.”

That was enough for Alice and Betty to pale at the thought. The tone that Jughead had used was unlike anything that Betty had ever heard him use before, and she couldn’t stop herself from clenching her thighs together at the underlying note to his tone.

“We know, Juggie. She will regret it if she does,” Betty said softly, before turning to the nymphs, who were still gathered around and watching them converse. “Leave us!” They scurried away at her command, and Betty quickly returned her gaze to her mother once more: “Now, every person in this room knows of the torture you inflicted on me for the past eighteen years. If you want it to remain between just us three, you will do nothing more to hinder our marriage in any way shape or form.”

Behind her, Jughead stared at Betty in admiration and disbelief, along with a glimmer of pride. Gently taking Betty’s hand in his, Jughead rose to face Alice slowly. “And should you think of doing something similar to what you did with your decree, I would like to remind you that the fates do listen to both Sweet Pea and I. They will reverse it in a heartbeat should they perceive that you have done more wrong than good in regards to your daughter.”

With his threat hanging in the air, Jughead began to lead Betty to the door when Alice replied in a similar icy fashion. “If you both assume I won’t have my revenge, you are very much mistaken. It may not be now, but I will have it. When you both think you are safe and happy, I will take it away from you as you’ve taken my hope and happiness away from me.”

Both froze at the door, and then Jughead slowly turned to face Alice, his eyes glowing black with fury and hatred. “If you dare, I will make sure you rue the day you were born. I will damn you in ALL your forms. As Demeter. As Ceres. And as Alice.” With that promise, Jughead spun around and guided Betty out of the room.

 

...

“Ah, Betty, there you are.” Veronica beamed once Jughead dropped Betty off at her door, and she ushered the younger woman inside, much to the shock of Betty and her nymphs. As she was pulled in, Betty dipped into a low curtsey.

“My Queen.” Betty refused to meet Veronica’s gaze. The long tuition that Alice had drummed into Betty ensured that she never looked at the Queen, or the king directly, and she couldn’t stop herself, not even now.

“Enough with that nonsense. In here, I am Veronica. I want to be your friend Betty, and I am going to help you prepare for tomorrow.” Veronica gently lifted Betty’s head up before looping her arm with Betty and pulling her towards the centre of the room.

“I don’t really know what happens tomorrow,” Betty confessed, glancing around the room awkwardly, not knowing what to do at all. She’d never been in the queen’s chambers before, and she was curious to see what was there.

“Come, sit, and I will explain.” Veronica waved at the seats she’d had set up for them, and she, all but dragged Betty into the seat before gracefully sitting down herself. Then, she turned to one of the many nymphs with a soft smile. “Josie, please bring Betty and me some cakes.”

“Yes, My Queen.” Josie curtseyed to the Queen and the Princess before swiftly exiting the room and heading towards the kitchen to gather food for the royals she served. All the other nymphs followed her, sensing that the Queen wanted to be alone with Betty.

“Cake?” Betty stared in disbelief, unsure if she had heard the Queen correctly. She had no idea why Veronica would ask for such a thing, but she couldn’t question the Queen too much.

“This isn’t something I wish to speak on without food. I will help distract from embarrassment of… you know! Besides, you look as nervous as a mortal so the sugar may help.” Veronica beamed at her, reaching over and squeezing her hand gently.

“Oh, thank you, Veronica.” Betty simpered at the raven-haired woman opposite her, and she was grateful for her kindness. She had never been treated in such a way, and it warmed her heart.

“Well, while we wait, will you have some sweet honey wine?” Veronica waved her hand producing a tray of glasses and a bottle. She offered the tray to Betty with a bright smile.

“Yes, please.” Betty nodded, knowing better than to refuse the drink, and besides, she assumed it would help with the nerves bubbling up inside her. However, before she took a sip, the door opened again.

“My Lady, here you are.” Josie placed the cakes on the table between the two women and curtseyed once more. Not once did she show Veronica anything less than the utmost respect, and right now, she treated Betty the same.

“Thank you, Josie, that will be all.” Veronica smiled gratefully at the young nymph, who returned the happy grin before taking several steps in the direction of the door and clasping her hands behind her back before nodding at both of them.

“Yes, My Queen.” Josie curtseyed once more before leaving the room in a flurry of green silk, closing the door softly behind her, leaving Betty and Veronica alone with one another. Only then did Betty turn back to the Queen.

“Now, take one. I suggest one with the pink or yellow icing,” Veronica simpered, knowing that the sugar would soon calm Betty. She knew that it would make her feel better, and she wanted Betty to be as relaxed as possible.

“Thank you, My Qu- Veronica,” Betty beamed back. She was grateful for all that Veronica had done already, and she didn’t know how she was going to repay her for her generosity.

“Now, has your mother ever spoken to you about what happens on the wedding night?” Veronica asked, diving straight into the deep end without blushing at all. She didn’t want to make Betty afraid of tomorrow.

“No, but Jughead has.” Betty smiled at the thought before realising that she had slipped up and she quickly added: “I mean, Lord Hades.” She paled at the thought of embarrassing herself and Jughead.

“He is to be your husband, and I think he would rather be damned than hear you call him Lord Hades.” Veronica chuckled at Betty’s slip up before growing more serious. “Anyway, I trust that you are still a maid.”

“Erm, yes,” Betty blushed, not looking at Veronica and taking a bite out of her cake, hoping to diffuse the tension and embarrassment.

Veronica reached out and grabbed Betty’s hand, prompting the younger woman to look at her as she stated: “But, Jughead has begun to show you some of the delights he can bring to you, I take it.” Veronica knew that Jughead wasn’t one to deny either himself or Betty, in particular, the passions that he could bring them.

“Yes, Veronica.” Betty flushed again, remembering all the sinful things that Jughead had done with his mouth on the night she’d come to the Underworld. Her cheeks were the same colour of the burgundy wine that they were drinking.

“Now I can’t say that I didn’t expect that,” Veronica smirked at the thought of Jughead waiting to be with a woman, especially when he had been in love with Betty for so long. Besides, at least he was easing her into it. That was much more than most Gods did to their wives to be.

“You didn’t?” Betty asked, surprised at Veronica’s reaction, though she suddenly remembered that Jughead had a reputation among all of the Gods of Olympus. She should have expected everyone to guess that they would start a physical relationship very quickly.

“Betty, Jughead has been in love with you for years now, and well, he hasn’t been with a woman in months.” Veronica pointed out, shocking Betty, who had never assumed that Jughead would wait for so long.

“Oh. I don’t suppose he will be expected to be faithful.” Betty knew that many Gods weren’t expected to be faithful to whichever Goddess they were married to. It was much rarer for a Goddess to be unfaithful to her husband, however with Cheryl being the only main Goddess who had publicly been seen with her lover.

“Betty, he will be. That man is besotted. He will never be with another woman again.” Veronica beamed over at Betty, who flushed at the idea that she had made Jughead trade in his old habits for her sake.

“He said that. But I’ve always been told that no man will ever do that for me,” Betty mumbled, looking down, folding her hands in her lap, once she’d set aside her untouched goblet and her plate.

“Betty, you are a Goddess. You needn’t worry about your husband’s eyes ever straying.” Veronica reminded her, hating how self-conscious Betty was and how far her mother’s torment had cemented itself so deeply into her mind. Yet, she noted that slowly that was beginning to chip away as if Jughead’s presence had begun to remove some of her pain.

“Okay.” Betty smiled back at her, attempting not to allow her cheeks from staining red while she glanced down at her hands. Still, her cheeks turned red, and she found her mind wandering over to the thought of her married life.

“That’s my girl, now eat up.” Veronica indicated to the plate of cakes, taking one herself, and Betty quickly followed suit. Both women sat in relative silence for a moment, revelling in the delightful taste.

“These are heavenly.” Betty simpered, her eyes fluttering shut at the taste as a quiet moan left her lips at the sensation. She blushed slightly at it, but Veronica didn’t seem to notice, and she couldn’t help but be grateful for that.

“I know.” Veronica nodded in agreement before both lapsed into silence, enjoying the presence of the other, and sharing soft smiles. Betty’s nerves had quickly dissipated, and she couldn’t help but be grateful to the Queen.

“Erm, Veronica, what will happen about my dress?” Betty asked after a few moments, hoping against hope that she wouldn’t be wearing the dress that Alice had picked out. She knew her mother would have chosen a dress that she would despise.

“Ahh, I was hoping you’d ask that.” Veronica beamed, sitting up and dusting her hands before waving them to produce a simple, but elegant white dress that she’d had made for Betty.

“It’s beautiful.” Betty reached out for the fabric, running her hands along the pleated silk, revelling in the softness of the material. Joy filled her gaze, and tears of delight prickled at the back of her eyes at the sight of it.

“Simple, but elegant, perfect for a Queen to be,” Veronica informed her, simpering at the young woman as she did so, knowing that Betty would adore the dress. Though anyone who saw Betty would’ve known that.

“Thank you,” Betty mumbled shyly, her eyes wide and bright with joy at the gift from the Queen of the Gods, who only beamed at her. Betty couldn’t help but return the smile, and her delight was enough to warm Veronica’s heart.

“You need not thank me, I just want you to be happy, Betty.” Veronica smiled and vanished the dress before gently taking the younger Goddess’ hand in hers.

A serene smile graced Betty’s lips, and she couldn’t help but squeeze Veronica’s hand back. “That is why I am thanking you. You’re making sure I have a joyful wedding.” Betty was overwhelmed by Veronica’s kindness and generosity. She never experienced anything like it with an exception of Jughead, who had treated her like a Crowned Goddess.

“I will always ensure that.” Veronica knew that Betty had been failed for the past eighteen years and she wasn’t going to allow that to carry on. Though, she quickly realised that she had gone off topic, and she needed to discuss one last thing with Betty before she let her go. “And talking of delight, we got off topic.”

“We did?” Betty asked, cocking her head to the side, unsure of where they may have gotten off topic, but she wasn’t about to argue with the Queen of the Gods. She just waited patiently for Veronica to say her piece.

“Yes, I need you to know that there will be guards outside the door of your marital chambers tomorrow night,” Veronica informed her, knowing that Betty should have some idea what was going to happen tomorrow.

“Jughead mentioned that.” Betty smiled, grateful to both Veronica and Jughead for trying to warn her, and for the fact that both had ensured that she was being looked after. They had done more for her in the past few days than anyone else had in the past few years.

“He would have.” Veronica knew that Jughead wasn’t happy about it, but it was custom, and they all needed to obey their customs. “But I need you to heed them no notice. It is merely ceremonial. If they try to tell your mother what they heard, I will have them sent to the kitchens for the next century.”

“Thank you, my Lady.” Betty grinned at her, lapsing back to her more formal tone, and Veronica wasn’t going to let her continue with that. She didn’t want Betty to ever feel the need to defer to anyone ever again.

“Veronica.” The Queen stated, smiling at Betty lightly, knowing better than to get annoyed at the young goddess. “I believe I told you to call me Veronica. We’re friends, Betty and friends address one another by their first names.”

...

Betty couldn’t sleep.

She stood on the balcony, looking out over at the sparkling city of Olympus that glittered up at her as Gods, demigods, satyrs and nymphs alike, buzzed around the city below her. As she watched, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap tightly around her waist.

“Juggie?” Betty asked, leaning back into him, knowing that it was definitely him by the possessive why he held onto her waist. Closing her eyes, Betty allowed Jughead access to her soft neck, and for a moment he buried his head at the point where it met her throat.

“Shush, we must whisper.” Jughead reminded her, his lips brushing her ear lightly and sending shivers through Betty’s body. A smirk graced his lips at the sight of it, and he couldn’t resist pulling Betty closer to him.

“You’re not meant to be here.” Betty pointed out, opening her eyes and turning to her future husband with a bright grin on her lips. She was grateful that Jughead was here, even if it was unconventional, and she wasn’t going to tell him to leave.

“I’m also not meant to have seen all of you before our wedding, but I have.” Jughead pointed out, reminding her of their night together on her first night in the Underworld. Blushing, Betty glanced away from Jughead, unable to handle his intense gaze.

“That’s not my fault that you can’t help yourself.” Betty’s gaze fell to Jughead’s hands, and she placed hers over his delicately, leaning back even further. Jughead’s warmth enveloped her, and she allowed her eyes to flutter shut again.

“Very true, but that’s not why I am here,” Jughead mumbled, spinning Betty around to face him, and he smiled down at her before guiding her inside. Walking to the bed, Jughead sat down first before pulling Betty onto his lap.

“I’m intrigued,” Betty whispered, her eyes meeting Jughead’s gaze which had darkened to black in the dim light, and it reminded Betty of the onyx gemstone that was the centrepiece of Jughead’s crown, the inky depths of his gaze and she found herself not wanting to ever look away.

“I wanted to see how you are.” Jughead cupped Betty’s cheeks in one of his callous hands while the other remained around her waist, holding onto her tight to his chest. Betty’s thin nightgown left little to the imagination, and it took all of Jughead’s self-control to not allow it to distract his mind.

“I’m happy, Jug. A bit nervous, but happy. You are the only God that I will ever want to be with, and I am grateful to you.” Betty assured him, knowing full well that Jughead didn’t want her to be fearful of him or the marriage. Smiling, she added: “How are you feeling?”

“I cannot wait to marry you, my darling Betty,” Jughead assured her, knowing full well that having Betty in his life would be a dream come true. He’d only ever wanted her, and he wasn’t about to back down, even if the nerves hit in the morning.

“Really?” Betty asked, her eyes wide, and she couldn’t help but wonder whether Jughead was just saying it for her benefit. She had been lied to all her life, and although in her heart she knew that she could trust Jughead, Betty couldn’t help but feel a twinge of doubt.

“I mean that, my darling.” Jughead gently pulled Betty off of his lap and in a flourish, he spun to kneel before her, grabbing her hands as he did. A soft tender smile met Betty’s gaze and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“I look forward to it as well,” Betty assured him, knowing full well that Jughead wanted her to be happy in her decision to marry him, and her doubt quickly faded.

“I’m glad to hear it my darling.” Jughead lifted Betty’s hands to his lips, and he found himself getting lost in the depths of Betty’s gaze and he was about to ask her about her day before he noted the clock on the wall. “I best go before it strikes midnight.” Standing up, Jughead towered over Betty for a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. “I’ll see you at the other end of the aisle.”

“I’ll be the one wearing white,” Betty promised him, simpering up at him for a moment before allowing him to slowly fade from her view.

...

“Betty, wake up. We must prepare you.” Veronica’s voice was the first thing Betty heard on the morning of her wedding, and upon hearing it, her eyes flew open. Groggily, Betty sat up, meeting Veronica’s gaze and smiling.

“I’m up,” Betty assured her, swinging her legs over the bed, and walking slowly towards the Queen of the Gods, trying to ignore the nerves rising up inside of her. She wasn’t terrified, but she was anxious about how the day may go.

“Here, eat. You’ll need your strengths.” Veronica informed her, handing her a plate of ham, cheese, and bread, knowing that Betty needed something to sustain her before the ceremony. Besides, it could help with the nerves.

“Thank you, Veronica.” Betty beamed at her, accepting the plate and taking several bites, all while keeping her gaze upon the Queen, who smiled upon her with a motherly gleam to her eyes. It was the first time that Betty had ever seen that, and she couldn’t help but feel her heart hammering at the sight of it.

“Don’t worry about it. Eat up, and then we’ll bathe you.” Veronica informed her, planning the day in the same way that her wedding day had been carried out. She wanted Betty to feel at peace, and she wanted nothing more than for this wedding to be loving and happy.

“All done. Thank you.” Betty smiled once she’d finished her meal, setting the plate to the side, and moving towards the elegant pool waiting for her and she glanced at Veronica, waiting for direction. She had no idea what to do with herself.

“Good.” Veronica beamed before pointing to the bath. “The water has just boiled.” Helping Betty out of her nightdress, Veronica stepped back and allowed her to clamber into the water. Betty sunk into the depths, closing her eyes as she did before she submerged and let the fiery heat permeate her being. It cleansed her soul, healed her pain, and when she emerged, she felt lighter and purer. The water purified Betty’s being, and she submerged twice more before turning back to Veronica.

“It’s lovely.” Betty beamed at Veronica, enjoying the feeling of the water and bathing oils rushing over her skin, healing her sores and bringing peace to her mind. Vanilla and rose filled her senses and permeated deep into her skin, leaving Betty smiling and happy.

“I said the same.” Veronica knew that although her wedding was very different from Betty’s, she too had had the morning ritual before the wedding. It had been the most relaxing part of the day, and she hoped that it would ease Betty’s nerves by the time she said: “Now, let’s dry you off.”

“I feel like a doll,” Betty grumbled, watching the nymphs pull her about and dry her off before anointing her wrists, breasts, forehead and lower lips as was custom. The oil was cool and soothed the heated skin, leaving her smelling of lilies as well as the vanilla and roses.

“Trust me, every bride does.” Veronica reminded Betty, recalling all too well her wedding day, and gently she began to guide Betty from the army of nymphs towards the vanity counter.

“I’m glad you’re with me.” Betty smiled at her before dropping into the chair once she’d received her undergarments, and then she was seized upon by the skilled nymphs, who twisted her hair into elegant ringlets, and clipped it away from her face while others lined her lips and eyes. Everything was covered in a light covering of makeup that left Betty looking more ethereal than ever.

“So am I,” Veronica assured her, running her hand over Betty’s shoulder, offering her a comforting squeeze, watching the nymphs work. Only when they were finished did Veronica state: “Now time for your dress.” Standing up, Betty allowed Veronica to drape the dress over her before fastening the belt around her waist and placing the snake armband in its place. Along with that, she added a beautiful golden necklace with a single opal surrounded by a mixture of diamonds and sapphires.

Standing before the mirror, Betty froze, her eyes wide and disbelieving as she stared at the woman before her whom she recognised, but at the same time didn’t know. “Wow.” Betty gasped at the sight of her reflection, and she couldn’t believe that she was looking at herself. “I look like a princess.”

“A goddess more like. After all, that is what you are.” Veronica reminded her, walking behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder, admiring her own work. She knew that Betty would become fabled among the mortals, especially with the romantics.

“Thank you, Veronica.” Betty turned and wrapped her arms tightly around the Queen, who responded by doing the same, holding onto the young woman. They held onto one another until the sound of someone approaching pulled them apart.

Knock! Knock!

“Enter!” Veronica called, turning to face the door through which Sweet Pea had just entered, his eyes searching for his wife and daughter. “Husband?” Veronica smiled gratefully at the King before falling into his soft embrace.

“Wife.” Sweet Pea kissed Veronica’s brow before turning to look at his daughter. Releasing Veronica, he walked towards Betty, cupping her cheeks and muttering: “Betty, you look beautiful.” Betty offered Sweet Pea a brilliant smile before he asked: “Are you ready?” Betty didn’t need to think of her answer, and she took her father’s arm before allowing him to escort her out as her reply echoed through his mind.

“Yes.”


	5. Bound Forever

Scene 5 –

Bound Forever

‘ ** _Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon.’_**

– **_Christopher Poindexter_**

Gods and Goddesses lined the hedgerows of the Divine Garden, craning for a glimpse of the bride as she was led towards the central dais that had been erected mere hours before. They all were enchanted by the sight of Betty, and they were all craning their necks to see her more clearly.

The dais and walkway were covered in vines, roses and lilies, due to Jughead’s prior request for the wedding. Eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful, blushing bride, who held her head high and had eyes only for one man waiting for her.

While the Gods watched Betty walk arm in arm with the King of the Gods, Betty was watching Jughead transfixed.

Jughead was dressed in finest white linen and silk, and his inky black hair had been tamed and were beneath his golden crown. His sparkling cerulean eyes met Betty’s form and the look of adoration in them, left everyone gathered swooning. There was no denying the love in Jughead’s eyes, and although Betty’s eyes were not filled with the light of love that matched his, her admiration and devotion towards him, were as plain as day.

The moment Betty reached him, Jughead held his hands out, taking Betty’s hands in his as Sweet Pea handed her over to Jughead before walking around them and taking his place upon the central dais. Jughead’s eyes never left Betty’s as he mouthed: ‘You look angelic, my darling.’

Sweet Pea’s eyes scanned over the couple fondly, and he felt no regret in what he was about to do. He knew full well that he’d be saving Betty from the horrors of a loveless marriage, and besides, the Fates preferred this union. In fact, all of the Gods and Goddesses did.

All eyes focused solely on the couple, narrowing and straining for any sight of them as Sweet Pea raised his hands, calling for silence. For a moment, no one dared breathe, not even Jughead or Betty, who fixed their gazes upon Sweet Pea. Sensing that Betty was trembling, Jughead squeezed her hands lightly, and for a brief moment, Betty stole a glance at her husband-to-be before she brought her gaze firmly back to Sweet Pea.

“We have all come here today to watch the binding of two souls for eternity. For after this night, no man, woman, God or Goddess shall come between these two souls. With the Fates’ blessings, I shall bind these young lovers together.” Producing a single golden ribbon, Sweet Pea took the couples joined hands, slowly binding them together. “With this cord, may we all see the union of the physical bodies of Hades and Persephone tied together and never to be torn asunder.”

The golden ribbon interwove itself through their entwined fingers of Jughead’s left hand and Betty’s right hand. It bound their wrists so tightly that not even another of the Gods could tear it apart. Yet, despite that, it caused no harm or pain to either Jughead or Betty. In fact, both used it as an excuse to glance down and look at their entwined hands with small smiles upon their lips as they realised just how real this was.

Taking a step back from the couple, Sweet Pea took a tiny bowl of sacred oil and raised it up high. The golden sunlight caught the bowl and oil glistened as it caught the light. Sweet Pea lowered it slightly before pouring half of the contents upon Jughead’s head and half upon Betty’s. “With this oil, may their minds be peaceful and united so that they move onwards and work together as one.”

Both of them shivered at the feeling of the cool liquid rushing over their bodies, but neither Betty nor Jughead made a sound. Instead, they merely squeezed each other’s hands, reminding the other that they were there. That was all they needed, and with each second, any fear or nerves left their bodies.

Placing the bowl aside, Sweet Pea took the final dish waiting for him holding it out towards the couple, displaying twelve pomegranate seeds. “With these seeds, may your hearts and souls be welcome always in the Kingdom of the Underworld, and tie your union of Man and Wife together as King and Queen.”

Betty and Jughead took six seeds each, quickly chewing and swallowing the tart fruit before their eyes fell back to Sweet Pea. Both knew that they would never truly be able to be kept from one another now or from the Underworld for the rest of time.

“The holy trinity of three binds you both together, and none shall be able to break these bonds.” Sweet Pea paused for a moment, shifting his gaze to glower at Alice for a moment before he turned back to the couple before him. “Yet, only your true vows can cement these bonds.”

"I, Hades, take thee, Persephone, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to Fates’ ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you.” Jughead’s hands shook as did his voice, but he smiled throughout, and Betty knew that it was merely nerves. He focused solely on her, drowning in her gaze, and he offered her hands another gentle squeeze. Betty’s anxiety faded, and she offered Jughead an enchanting smile before she spoke up.

"I, Persephone, take thee, Hades, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to Fates’ ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you.” Betty echoed her vow, and although everyone heard her, Betty had eyes only for Jughead. He was the only one who mattered now, and she kept her eyes solely on him even as Sweet Pea removed the ribbon.

“Hades, the ring?” Sweet Pea reminded Jughead, who quickly turned to take the ring off of the satyr who was waiting nervously for him. Taking the golden band, Jughead turned back to Betty, lifting her hand up gently. His thumb ran gently over the back of Betty’s palm soothing both of their nerves before he spoke finally.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." Jughead spoke softly, slipping the ring onto Betty’s finger with a shaky hand before offering her a stunning smile again. His eyes never once left hers, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart lighten at the thought that they wouldn’t ever be parted.

Betty turned back to the nymph at her side taking Jughead’s ring. It was the first time that a Goddess had ever given her partner a ring at her wedding, but Jughead insisted upon it. Betty smiled up at Jughead and echoed: "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." Sliding the ring onto Jughead’s finger, Betty never took her eyes off of his, and she knew that she had nothing to fear anymore.

Sweet Pea grinned at the couple and finally stated: “I now pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride.” Sweet Pea had barely finished speaking when Jughead swept Betty up into his arms connecting their lips. Dipping Betty’s back, Jughead’s lips moved tenderly against hers while Betty tangled her hands in Jughead’s hair, pulling on the dark strands. His lips moved slowly against hers in the most chaste kiss he’d ever given her and the love and admiration he had for her, were evident.

Finally, they pulled away from one another, but Jughead never removed his arm from Betty’s waist as he led her back down the aisle.

Beaming from ear to ear, the newly married couple waved at everyone they passed, knowing that nothing could tear them apart now. They were safe from Alice’s ire, and there was nothing more either of them wanted.

...

“His Royal Highness, King Hades and Her Royal Highness, Princess Persephone!”

The doors to the Hall of Thrones flew open, beckoning Jughead and Betty inside the room. All of the residents of Olympus had gathered in there, and they each rose to their feet at the sight of them. Their hands stayed entwined as they walked slowly to the central aisle. Jughead squeezed Betty’s hand lightly before whispering: “As soon as we get home, I’m crowning you.”

“You don’t have to,” Betty assured him, ignoring the eyes and strange glances they were receiving from all those who felt that the pair should be silent. That was the norm after all, and everyone had been expecting the new couple to follow that tradition.

“But I want to.” Jughead pulled Betty closer to him, leading her away from everyone and to the private dais above everyone else’s seats. His grip on Betty’s hand was firm yet gentle, and he spoke so softly that not even the other Gods could hear. “You are my wife. You are my equal. You shall be my Queen.”

“If you say so.” Betty blushed, glancing down as Jughead helped her sit down before the crowd before joining her, his hand still laced with hers. He squeezed her hand gently before seating himself, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Now, come, we have a feast to enjoy.” Jughead pointed out, knowing that for now, it would be best to keep Betty’s mind off of everything that would happen later. She didn’t need to dwell on that just yet, and he was determined to make sure that Betty was going to enjoy herself today.

“Please rise, all of you.” Sweet Pea’s voice echoed throughout the hall, silencing all of the mumbles and mutters from those gathered as he and Veronica stood up. The rest of the crowd quickly followed suit, their eyes fixed on the King and Queen. “If you would raise your glasses for the happy couple.” Turning to them, Sweet Pea raised his golden goblet before exclaiming: “To Betty and Jughead!”

“Betty and Jughead!”

“Take a seat, my dear.” Jughead gently pulled Betty downwards, smiling happily over at her before his eyes wandered over to Sweet Pea again. He knew that Sweet Pea was going to say something else, otherwise he would have sat down by now.

“Now, please, tuck in and enjoy!” Sweet Pea grinned at them all, and as the crowd began to roar with delight, the King seated himself. He couldn’t hide his elation at how smoothly things had run today, and he only hoped that Alice didn’t have anything up her sleeve.

Turning away, Jughead focused back on his wife and smiled at her before he picked up one of the many plates of food dotted around them. Taking a piece of bread, Jughead held it out to Betty, and with a small nod offered it to her. Gingerly she took a bite out of it, chewing slowly as Jughead whispered: “Good girl.”

...

The hours passed by quickly, and soon day faded into night bringing with it the daunting prospect of what was coming next. Many of the guests were in their cups by now, and Betty shivered to think what might occur at the end of the feast.

Moving closer to Jughead, Betty muttered: “Juggie, it’s almost over.”

“Are you alright?” Jughead’s eyes fell back to Betty’s shaking form, and he pulled her closer to him, wanting to shield her from anything that could cause her any discomfort or distress. He wanted her to experience nothing other than joy from this day onwards.

“Isn’t there some ceremony about to happen?” Betty asked, her voice shaking slightly, and she moved even closer to Jughead, closing her eyes briefly and revelling in the warmth from his body. For a moment she stayed like that and then allowed her bright eyes to open, only to find Jughead’s cerulean gaze fixed upon her.

“In a few moments, but it will be alright. Sweet Pea won’t allow you to be stripped bare in front of anyone. It is just ceremonial practise. I can’t stop it, but Sweet Pea will probably just carry you to our room and then leave us to it.” Jughead knew that Sweet Pea would never allow Betty to be disgraced in such a manor, and even if it was going to have been like that, he would have stopped it. He wasn’t going to lead Betty into a marriage of broken promises.

“And you?” Betty spoke meekly and quietly, her eyes never once leaving his, though Jughead could see the fear in her gaze. He hated the sight of it, and gently he pulled Betty onto his lap, ignoring all of the glares he received at his actions as he cupped her cheeks gently.

“No woman bar you are going to see me in anything less than this today or ever again, my darling,” Jughead swore to her and himself, knowing that he had a duty to himself and Betty to never allow it. He wasn’t going to break his oath of faithfulness to her, not today or any day after.

“Well, isn’t that sweet?” A sugary sweet voice pulled them out of their moment, and before they even turned to look at the person who had parted them, they knew it was Alice. No one else on Olympus had such a false tooth-rotting manner of speaking.

“Alice, always a pleasure.” Jughead sneered, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the woman who he despised all of these years. Plastering on a fake smile, he looked at Alice, accessing her features, looking for any sign of what she might want to say.

“I just wanted to remind you that you might have won this time, but I can promise you that I will have my revenge.” Alice leant forward as she spoke, her eyes glistening with malicious delight at the thought of what she was going to do to get her revenge.

“Promises, promises,” Jughead smirked, knowing that there wasn’t much she could do now, especially not with so many people watching her, and many were actually doing that. None of them trusted her intentions and all fixed an uneasy eye upon the Goddess as she leant forward even more to whisper one last warning.

“There will come a time when you will think nothing can touch you, and then I will strike, taking everything, you’ve ever loved.” Alice locked eyes with Jughead as she spoke before pulling back and straightening up to her full height. Only then in a swirl of silk, did she depart.

Jughead pulled Betty closer into him, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and holding her tightly to his chest, needing to feel her beside him. He wasn’t about to admit it, but he knew that Alice would almost certainly follow through with her threat.

“Juggie?”

Jughead shifted his gaze back to Betty, offering her a light smile before shaking his head to clear it of all of his nagging thoughts. “Don’t dwell on it, my darling.” Jughead instructed, reaching up with his left hand and running his thumb along her cheekbone before adding: “Not today.”

“I won’t,” Betty promised, reaching up to the hand by her face and offering it a small squeeze to reassure him. She didn’t want Jughead to worry about her, and she knew that whatever happened, they’d get through it together.

“Thank you.” Jughead beamed at her, pulling her ever closer to him, and for a moment he nuzzled his face in her neck before he caught a glimpse of someone rising up. Lifting his head up, Jughead watched silently as Sweet Pea rose.

“SILENCE!” Sweet Pea’s echoing voice could be heard even over the roar of the crowd, and immediately everyone ceased talking. They all glanced up expectantly, knowing what was about to happen. “Thank you!” Sweet Pea grinned at them all, sensing the excitement coming off of the crowd as both Betty and Jughead rose from their seats. “Time has come to escort the newlyweds to their bedchambers!”

“Do not fear, you shall be in my arms soon enough, I promise.” Jughead pressed a gentle kiss to Betty’s temple as the army of women walked towards them. Glancing back at Betty, he mumbled: “I love you,” before he was swept up by the crowd, who would all lead him back to his chambers.

“Betty, come here.” Sweet Pea spoke gently, beckoning for his daughter, who was staring at the other Gods in abject horror. He held his hand out for her, prompting her to come to him, and she knew in her heart that he’d never allow anything to befall her.

“Father.” Betty smiled up at the King, who quickly wrapped his arms around her, and with a shake of his head, the other Gods dispersed slowly. Betty’s heart rate slowly went down at the sight of all of the retreating figures, and she knew that she was in safe hands now.

Sweet Pea squeezed Betty’s hand reassuringly before taking her away from the hall, towards the beginning of her new life.

...

The door to Jughead’s room creaked open slowly, and Betty quickly stumbled inside, closing and locking the door behind her before turning around. Her eyes quickly found the fireplace before flitting to the large oak bed covered in a rich red duvet. Betty’s eyes desperately searched for the room, but she couldn’t see her husband. Cautious eyes scanned the room, and Betty asked quietly: “Juggie?”

“My darling wife, are you alright?” Jughead pulled away from his place by the fire, and he turned around to face her, moving from the shadows, holding his hands out towards her. Betty instinctively reached out for Jughead, who wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“I am now,” Betty assured him, reaching up and gently pressing her lips to his, her hands moving to tangle with his hair. She pulled at the inky locks, twisting them around her fingers as she cautiously met Jughead’s tongue. She let him caress her tongue gently with his as he reached up to release her hair from the mess of pins.

Golden curls sprung free, tumbling down Betty’s back as Jughead pulled her ever closer to him, his mouth moving hungrily against hers. He never wanted to pull away, no matter what happened, and each time she went to pull away, he went back in for more, barely pausing for breath. He didn’t need to breathe, he just needed her.

Each and every stroke of his sinful tongue was enough for Betty’s confidence to slowly flood her system, but at the back her mind, her insecurities and inexperience began rearing their heads. She was terrified of making a mistake, but as Jughead tangled his hand in her hair and his other arm snaked around her waist, she pushed those thoughts aside. Instead, all she could focus upon was the man before her, in her arms.

Her husband.

Her lover.

Pulling away, Betty gasped for breath, resting her forehead against Jughead’s as she did, not noticing his right hand trailing downwards. Only after a moment did she feel it, Jughead cupping her neck, lifting her head slightly to look at him. Her bright eyes met Jughead’s lust-clouded onyx gaze, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away as his name left her lips.

“Juggie.”

The moment his name left her lips, Jughead surged forward, claiming Betty’s lips once more. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, but Betty responded just as in enthusiastically once the shock had worn off. Jughead nipped at her lower lip and explored the depths of her mouth all while his right hand remained in its place on her throat.

Unable to help herself, Betty ground her hips lightly against his, gasping at the feeling of Jughead’s growing length by her stomach. A pulse of desire flooded her system, and she tried it again, eliciting a low groan from her husband. The sound of it left Betty only wanting more, and she carded her fingers through his hair, her nails running along his scalp.

Groaning, Jughead pulled away from Betty’s lips, his eyes wide, and his breathing came out in harsh, heavy pants. “My little minx.” He mumbled, keeping his lips just above Betty’s, so she felt every movement and vibration, which shot straight to her core, making her crave more. She strained to meet his, but his hand on her throat restrained her from moving.

Jughead’s pupils were wide blown, the blue in them almost indecipherable as he stared into her eyes to comprehend if there was even an iota of hesitation in them but all he found was lust strong enough to counter his, adoration and longing for Him. He swooped down again, capturing her lips and started moving lower. He grazed his lips against her cheek to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe as he heard her gasp.

Then he dragged his teeth gently downwards, along the expanse of her sweet, alabaster skin. Not being able to resist the urge, he bit into her neck, at her pulse point where he could feel her erratic heartbeat against his tongue as he laved at it. Jughead bit and sucked on it, feeling proud that his love bite would remind her of their wedding night for days to come when she’d look in the mirror and find the red and angry mark smirking back at her.

Betty felt a moan wrench itself from her lips, and she tilted her head back, offering Jughead more of her unblemished skin. She craved his lips, and she wanted him to taint it all. She wanted to feel how she felt on her first night at the Underworld. Her eyes implored him to go further, and her lips trembled as she moaned: “Please, Juggie, more.”

He groaned against her skin again, and the vibrations made her whimper, and once more she raked her nails across his scalp. Jughead bit down onto her smooth skin in response before soothing the bite with his tongue, eliciting more whimpers from Betty as he did. With each movement, Betty felt herself becoming consumed by him, so much so that she didn’t notice the straps of her dress slowly falling down her arms.

Instinctively, Jughead lowered his head to her chest, his mouth watering at the sight of her perfect and perky breasts, nearly spilling out of her dress. He pressed open-mouthed kisses onto the soft, supple skin, revelling in the crescendo of whimpers he received from Betty. Her head rolled back, and she let out a series of low moans that left Jughead straining against his breeches.

Jughead pulled the top of her dress down letting it pool at her waist and gazing lovingly at the smooth skin uncovered by it. Betty pulled away slightly before turning for Jughead. Moving his hand to her back, starting to unhook her corset little by little all while pressing delicate kisses to her shoulders, leaving her wanting more.

He could sit here and spend hours memorising her body, the curve of her breasts, the indentations of her waist where is met her hips. He glided his finger across her chest, feeling her nipples pucker against his touch under the soft satin.

Ensnaring her in his arms once he was done, Jughead watched the delicate white material fall from Betty’s body, revealing her perky breasts and rosy nipples to him. Unable to help himself, Jughead spun her arm, but before he could reconnect his lips to her skin, Betty stopped him.

Her small hand rested over his heart, preventing any movement, and Jughead stared at her with a mixture of shock and fear. His mind began running at a million miles per hour, coming up with wild theories until Betty whispered: “This is hardly fair.”

With that, she began fumbling with his pristine tunic, grateful that he’d removed his formal dress before she’d entered the room. She didn’t want to have to deal with the toga that he’d been wearing all day, and like this, she could, just for a moment, be his wife and nothing but his wife.

Jughead watched silently as Betty gently peeled the white fabric from his skin. Her innocent touches and gentle caresses were beyond arousing, and it was taking every ounce of his self-control not to take her then and there. He knew that he had to wait, even if it was torturous for him.

But it was such sweet torture.

Eventually, Betty managed to rid him of the tunic, and only then did she reconnect their lips, hers desperately seeking his. Jughead responded with similar fervour as Betty pressed herself to him. He revelled in the sensation of her soft breasts pressed against his chest, and he pulled her infinitely closer to him.

“Bed.”

His gruff voice shocked even him, but before he could pause to think about what he had said, Jughead lifted Betty up in his arms, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist. “My beautiful wife,” Jughead mumbled before attacking Betty’s neck again with kisses, knowing full well that there would be countless marks left behind.

Setting Betty down, Jughead released her and knelt down before her, peppering her exposed stomach with kisses. Betty’s hands fell to Jughead’s hair, and she scraped at his scalp, pulling him ever closer to her, desperate to feel more.

He groaned at the prickling feeling on his scalp, and it reverberated through her abdomen to where she was desperately craving more friction. His lips continued their assault on her thighs and hips, his teeth nipping at the soft skin of where her legs met her hips, and she bucked upwards when she felt his lips graze her bundle of nerves as he stared at her exposed and vulnerable under his gaze.

He appraised her pink glistening flesh so openly, then glancing up, keeping his eyes locked with hers he leaned in to give her a tentative lick against her clit, applying the slightest of pressures along with it. Her answering moan had him fighting for restraint against himself. She was just so responsive to him,  he couldn't help but think of other ways he could make her scream and moan his name out loud for the entirety of the underworld to hear, and he'd certainly have that too. Just not tonight, not right now. Tonight was hers, and he’d be damned before he’d make it anything less than perfect for them both.

He swirled his tongue around her clit, gathering her juices and tasting her, he hummed, and she could feel it through her entire being. He closed his lips around her and sucked mercilessly, making her moan louder than she had yet all night, the suction feeling so sinfully good that she just couldn’t resist canting her hips up towards him.

He took turns in teasing her slit, flicking his tongue and nibbling lightly and in no time she was a writhing mess of groans and signs under him. He placed one of his hands on her lower abdomen, applying light pressure, baring his teeth and grazing them over her clit gently was perfectly enough to have her release flooding onto his tongue and washing over her like a tidal wave.

He felt her tense being relax under him, but he wanted her to feel lighter than air and completely sated by the time he’d be done with her. He didn’t stop or relent on his punishing pace and kept playing with her, tasting and savouring every little drop like it was Ambrosia, but he was sure even Ambrosia wouldn’t taste as good as _her._

She had been clutching their sheets like her life depended on it, and finally, she grasped his hair by the roots and pulled at them slightly, gasping when she felt his finger probing at her opening and slowly entering until it was completely sheathed by her tight walls. He then started to slide it in and out at a tender pace, letting her adjust to him little by little. His soft behaviour with her and his concern for her was shining brightly through his actions, and she couldn’t help but smile down at him, she was so pleased with herself for agreeing to his proposal, with how at peace the rest of her life would be spent with him.

Once she was ready, she tugged on his locks and whispered, “More, Juggie.” He knew what she meant, so he started pistoning his digit in an out, adding another finger along with it. He blew hot air on top of her sex as he watched his own finger disappear inside of her and was for a moment lost in the movement, but then he went back to driving her out of her mind again and sucking on her. She came with a cry, eyes fluttering closed and clenching around his finger so hard, that his breath caught in his throat, and he couldn’t wait to feel that around his length.

She felt utterly relaxed, but not completely sated yet, she wanted him, _All_ of him tonight. He brought her down from her high and calmed her erratic breathing before moving up to hover over her and kissing her lips. Their tongues tangled for dominance, a fight they both knew she’d lost before they’d even started. She could feel him, hot and heavy against her thigh and she shifted so he’d slide between the apex of her thighs and gasped.

He groaned when he felt her wetness against him and captured her mouth in another kiss. She kissed him back fervently and positioning himself between her legs, he slid into her in one gentle but firm thrust; she opened her legs wider and wrapped them around Jughead. Her velvet heat encased him, and he had to restrain himself from fucking her into the mattress. _She felt so unbelievably tight_ , and he didn’t refrain from telling her exactly that.

“You feel so good around me, baby. I could love you for days.”, he groaned in a strained whisper against her ear, and she seemed to keen from his praise.

He waited for her to adjust to his size and then he started to slowly pull out and thrust back in, all in one smooth but tame movement. She whimpered at the friction caused by it. Betty’s skin was hypersensitive, and she could feel every movement and every inch of his skin that came in contact with hers. His thrusts increased in speed, and her hips started to raise in their own accordance in tandem with his, moaning simultaneously.

Their moans and groans heightened in pitch and number as soon they were climbing their high together. For a while then, those were the only sounds that were made, skin moving against skin, their heaving breaths and whimpers. He could tell she was close by the way her walls were fluttering around him, and he brought one of his hands down between them to rub circles onto her clit. He also angled his hips enough to tap her g-spot with each push.

“Come for me.” He murmured against her lips, and she let go loudly with a cry, clamping down on him so hard, he thought it was almost impossible. When she pulled him even deeper inside, her walls contracting to pull his release from him, he came harder than he had ever previously, but not before claiming, “I love you, Darling.”

His thrusts slowed, hips stilling as he emptied himself, thick, hot, white ropes of his cum filling her up to the hilt. They laid there like that, her legs circling his waist and holding his body against her own as she hugged him. After a few minutes of regaining their breaths and evening out their heartbeats, he pulled out, reluctant to leave the warm cradle of her lithe body but still moved to the side and flopped down on his back beside her.

She regained her senses and sat up weakly, hissing at the delicious ache around her thighs, when she shifted, where Jughead had been gripping them to keep her legs from squeezing his head and suffocate him between her legs- but if you ask him, he would’ve said he’d have died the happiest god in the entire universe, because _Oh, what a way to go_.

When she looked down, she saw their combined cum leaking out of her, and the feeling was extraordinarily arousing to her when she felt it trickle down her slit and drip onto their sheets- _Their sheets, Her and Jughead’s._ She reached down and swirled her finger in the warm liquid seeping from her, fascinated, and Jughead chuckled lightly beside her, getting up to help her clean up.

She felt exhausted but fully sated from their activities and was thankful for Jughead for being so sweet and gentle with her. When he held his hand out for her to take, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, moving on her tippy toes she kissed the corner of his mouth and hugged him tightly, resting her head against his heart. He hugged her back and bent his head down to bury his face into her hair.

He led her to the bathroom and left her alone while he went to grab a soft, loose nightshirt, laying it out for her to put on when she’d return from her shower. When she got back, wearing his soft black robe, she found him fixing the edges of the duvet properly. She noticed that the sheets were changed and blushed a little, remembering the mess they’d made on the last ones but her heart swelled with joy, adoration and something else that she couldn’t decidedly name just yet when she saw her lotion, face cream and the sleepwear placed delicately for her to use. His tender and gentle actions spoke louder than anything he could’ve said to prove to her how much he loved her and she was grateful for it all. He caught her gaze and smiled softly at her, making his way towards her.

“Thank you,” Betty whispered, looking up at him.

He smiled and nodded his head slightly, meaning to say, _Anything for you, darling._

He helped her into her clothes, and she laid back down on the freshly made bed. She patted the area beside her, motioning for him to come lay down with her. He turned off all the lights and slipped under the duvet with her and circled her waist, turning and pulling her back flush against him.

He pressed a soft kiss below her ear and whispered, “Thank you for marrying me, Darling. I’ll always love you, never forget that.” She felt the vulnerability and honesty of those words as they repeated in her mind on a loop and tears pricked the back of her eyes which she rapidly blinked away and closed, praying to the Gods and hoping that soon she’ll be able to repeat the same words back to him.

_Soon…_


	6. All Hail The Queen

Scene Six –

All Hail The Queen

  
**_‘A King is not complete without his Queen.’_ **

 

The glittering morning sun shone through the curtains of Jughead’s and Betty’s new apartment in the City of the Gods. Its gentle light illuminated the honey blonde of Betty’s hair, and Jughead’s skin glowed in the morning sunlight. Its soft caress slowly woke the God from his slumber, and after a few moments, his eyes fluttered open. 

Yawning slightly, Jughead attempted to rise, almost forgetting where he was until he found himself stopped by Betty’s body. Jughead had pulled Betty flush against his chest last night before they had succumbed to slumber.

Jughead began peppering her shoulder with soft kisses, hoping to wake her up. He craved for the sight of her bright jade eyes, and he wasn’t about to deny himself that. He was hers and she was his and he needed to look into her bright gaze once more. Kissing up her neck, Jughead’s lips reached Betty’s left ear, and he whispered: “Betty, darling, wake up.” 

His lips brushed the skin, sending shockwaves through her body. Betty woke with a start as her husband continued to trail his lips over her skin, nipping, sucking and kissing the delicate flesh which was already littered with the marks that he had left last night. Smiling to herself, Betty tilted her head to the side to meet Jughead’s gaze, and simpered: “Juggie.”

“Good morning, my beautiful wife.” Jughead intended to just peck her lips, but soon found himself lost in the softness of her lips. He pulled away ever so slightly, rolling Betty onto her back before he crawled up over her body and reconnected their lips. His right hand moved between them, running up Betty’s thigh and under the hem of her nightshirt and groping her backside, he pressed his hardness against her core.

“Good morning.” Betty blushed, suddenly very aware of how sheer and loose the lacey material was having not noticed last night due to her exertion, and she reflexively covered her chest area with her arm since the shirt left little to nothing to the imagination. Frowning, Jughead gently moved her arms from her body and stared intently into her eyes.

“Don’t shy away, I’ve already seen all of you.” Jughead reminded her before noting that with the mention of that, Betty’s blush only deepened. From his position above her, he could feel her growing impossibly wet by the second and with a smirk, he asked: “Or is that not why you’re shy?”

“Maybe.” Betty buried her head in his neck, far too embarrassed to say it out loud. Against Jughead’s neck, she mumbled: “I want, erm-” Betty cut herself off, unable to finish telling Jughead what she truly wanted, but he knew exactly what she meant.

“Last night to be repeated?” Jughead smirked at his blushing, innocent wife, knowing full well that it was exactly what she wanted. He just couldn’t resist teasing her because he wanted exactly the same. “Is that what my darling wife wants?” 

“Please.” Betty’s lip jutted out, and Jughead found her utterly adorable and he smiled at the sight. He was unable to deny her, or himself of what they both wanted.  Besides, he wasn’t going to give Alice any chance to spread rumours that the marriage wasn’t consummated. 

Jughead grazed Betty's lips with his before muttering, “Come ‘ere,” and pulling her in for a kiss that was all teeth and tongue, craving and arousal, want and longing for each other. He sat up and pulled her top off of her. 

Betty raised her arms above her head and helped him lift the skimpy slip. At the sight of all the lovebites he’d left on her in remembrance of their wedding night, he smirked arrogantly. 

Betty rolled her eyes playfully at him, smacking his chest lightly over his heart, but before she could pull it back, he took hold of it and brought it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles and then let go of it. She moved that hand to his dishevelled hair and tugged his head back down to take his lips again. He grazed his tongue over the edge of her lips, teasing her and not kissing her contently, the way she wanted him to. He would pull his tongue back in right when she’d be about to suck on it, and he could tell she was getting annoyed at him. 

After another minute of him playing with her breasts and not giving in to the urge of kissing her completely, she used both her hands to pulled him down hard and kissed the breath right out of him and he gasped in surprise. His eyes opening wide at the sudden movement, giving her tongue, way to explore his mouth and he moaned around it, his eyelashes fluttering back close. 

During his brief moment of distraction, she pushed against his shoulders and he fell back on the bed beside her. Moving quickly, she swung a leg across his lap and straddled him confidently, leaning back in to capture his mouth. 

Pulling back way a little too quickly for his liking, she slowly started kissing and sucking at his torso, her fingers tracing patterns and ghosting across his abs and stomach. She moved back up from his torso, placing kisses all along his side to his sternum where she bit down lightly, nipping at his collarbone and using her warm tongue to soothe it right after.

Her soft and inexperienced caresses made him harder than he thought was possible. He had been smoothing his hands up and down her soft thighs, and he moved them up to lift her face back up to his and capture her lips again.

This time he didn’t tease or torment her, this time their kiss was all-consuming. One of his hands was at the side of her neck as he bent his head down to taste her skin and the other ran down along the smooth expanse of skin down her back, gripping her backside and pushing her hips further down to grind her over his length. They let out moans of pleasure in unison at the friction. Betty’s slick was coating him, and he probed at her entrance slightly. 

Betty couldn’t wait any longer than that, so she sat up suddenly, Jughead's hand leaving her neck and coming down to palm at her breast while the other moving from her hip to the apex of her thighs. She whimpered when she felt his fingers graze and press on her bundle of nerves and moved her hips onto his hand, grinding against his fingers involuntarily. Her hands that were resting on the pillows beside his head came to rest on his chest, and she leaned down to whisper in his ear:“I need you, Juggie.” 

And that was all it took for him to remove his fingers from her to position himself at her slit and pull her down by the waist onto him until he was buried to the hilt. She winced because of the hypersensitivity of her skin but didn’t ask him to stop or slow down.“Betty are you okay?” Jughead asked, his voice, like his expression, worried. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a little sensitive is all.” She smiled at him reassuringly and he smiled back.  
She stilled till her walls stretched around him and adjusted to his size, then lifted her hips, putting a bit of her weight onto his chest and then lowered herself back down. It felt even deeper and more fuller than it had felt the first time and Betty revelled at the feel of him, hot and heavy inside her.   
Neither of them could control the loud groans they let out, and Jughead was sure that the guards, if any, were to pass by, there was no way they’d be able to ignore them and for some reason that fact had him twitching inside her, against her front walls, making her let out another moan.

He helped her rise and fall by guiding her hips, and at the same time, thrusting upwards to hit all the spots that he knew made her lose control. Her breasts sinfully bounced with her and she tilted her head upwards, arching her back. They continued their intense rhythm until they were gasping and whimpering. He could tell she was close by the tell-tale quiver of her walls contracting and fluttering around his length, and he sped up his thrusts. 

Jughead placed his hand back on the side of her neck and pulled her down, swallowing her moans and whimpers with his mouth as he controlled himself, waiting for her to get there first before letting go. She was just as close as him, and all she needed was Jughead’s husky and rasping voice to graze her ear and whisper:

“Yes, darling, come now. You’re such a good girl, aren’t you? My girl. Come for me, Betty.”    


And she came, clenching hard around him, making it nearly impossible to keep going with his thrusts and he came with her, his hot sticky cum coating her walls and filling her up even more than he already had with his length.  She clamped down on him, riding him through their after waves before she finally collapsed against his chest. 

He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. After a few minutes of her laying there on top of him, Betty lifted her head up, placing a soft kiss on his heart and raising weakly on her arms, moving off of him and falling back down beside him. He instantly pulled her against him, front to front, and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Betty held onto her husband tightly, allowing the exhaustion of their exertions to crash over the both of them. Jughead stroked her hair as he caught his breath, and neither of them wanted to move, so instead they lay together, bathing in each other’s presence. They didn’t need to talk, the mere presence of the other kept them content. 

...  
“Betty, there you are!” Veronica’s voice echoed through the corridor outside of Betty and Jughead’s apartment, where Betty stood waiting for her husband to come back from his meeting with the fates. She turned to face the Queen with a bright smile. 

“Veronica, how are you?” She beamed at the raven-haired woman before pulling her into her arms and grinning. She couldn’t help but feel grateful to the Queen, feeling overjoyed at the new life she lived now. Betty was over the moon, and she had Veronica and Jughead to thank for that.

“Very well, and you my dear have the blush of a very happy bride.” Veronica beamed back at Betty, holding her at arm’s length to get a good look at her. She was delighted to see that the light that had been stolen from Betty’s gaze by Alice, had returned thanks to Jughead and she couldn’t resist asking: “How was last night?” 

“Well, erm-” Betty blushed furiously, unable to answer Veronica. She wanted to tell her that her night had been wonderful, but then she’d be doing Jughead a disservice. It had been more than wonderful, and she had no idea how to tell her friend that.

“Judging by that and your blush, Jughead certainly did a good job.” Veronica beamed at her friend, knowing full well that Jughead would have never let her have anything but a mind-blowing wedding night or any other night for that matter. With a dazzling smile, she added: “I’m happy for you.” 

“I’m so happy, V.” Betty couldn’t help but smile, she was beyond happy with everything that had occurred within the last twenty-four hours.

She was delighted that she was finally free and grateful to her new husband who loved her so much.  
“I’m glad, B.” Veronica pulled her in closer, needing to soak up the blonde’s infectious happiness for the simple reason that she felt guilty about not stepping in earlier. Though, she was going to ensure that the younger woman was going to enjoy the rest of her eternity, yet, she couldn’t help but feel worried about Betty and what was about to happen tonight. “Are you nervous for this evening?” 

“A bit, but I know that Jughead would be there for me.” Betty smiled at the thought of her husband being there with her, and she knew that she would be just fine. She had someone to guide her through the entire ceremony, and she knew that she would always have Jughead, no matter what.

“It’s your day, as was yesterday. Enjoy it.” Veronica beamed, remembering her own coronation, and although Betty’s would not be on the same scale as hers had been, she knew that Betty’s coronation would be forever remembered by all.

“I shall, V, I promise,” Betty assured her, and she intended to keep that promise since she would finally be able to escape her mother’s clutches. Alice wasn’t welcome at the coronation, and she would never be able to step foot in the Underworld.

“Well, I shall be coming to the Underworld to watch, and I was wondering if you would like me to help you get ready?” Veronica offered, hoping that Betty would allow her to help. She wanted to be there for the young woman in any way that she could be.

“Could you, please?” Betty knew that having Veronica there would be almost as helpful and calming as having Jughead by her side. She was grateful to the raven-haired woman who had done more for her than any other Goddess had ever done for her.

“Of course.” Veronica beamed at the younger woman in front of her, and then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone walking towards them. Her smile only widened as she grinned and added: “Hello, Jughead.” 

“Veronica, how are you?” Jughead asked, wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist and pulling her into his side before he nodded at the Queen before him. Betty relaxed into her husband’s grip, snaking an arm around his waist and holding onto him.

“Wonderful.” Veronica beamed at the two of them, delighted to see the clear affection between the couple before her. She couldn’t help but grin at them, “I’ll leave you two.” About to leave, she spun back around and added: “I’ll see you later, Betty.” 

“See you later, V.” Betty waved before turning to face her husband with a delighted smile, and then she moved onto her toes to press a light, delicate kiss to his lips. 

Jughead pulled her in closer to him, turning and ensnaring her waist in his arms. Betty moved her lips against his tenderly and lovingly before pulling away slowly and murmuring: “Hello.” 

“My darling, how are you?” Jughead asked, his eyes sweeping over Betty’s gaze, making sure that she was alright, and he was grateful to see her smiling back up at him. Her eyes shimmered with joy, and he let out a sigh of relief at the sight of it.

“Happy, but nervous,” Betty confessed, nuzzling her head into his chest as she relaxed and he pulled her ever closer to him. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent that had become so familiar to her by now.

“I promise you that it will be okay.” Jughead kissed the crown of her head, hating himself for the news he had to deliver to her. He hated what had to happen, but he couldn’t disobey the fates, and he did concede that it could have been worse. Yet, instead of dwelling on that just yet, he asked: “Is Veronica going to be helping you later?” 

“Yes, she is.” Betty beamed at the thought, grateful to the Queen of the Gods, who had spent so much of her time ensuring that she was happy. She was more than thankful to Veronica for all that she had done, and she couldn’t wait for their friendship to evolve.

“Thank the Fates,” Jughead muttered darkly, annoyed at the three deities, who had so much control over the lives of all those on Olympus. He knew better than to be angry, but he was too passionate a man than to not allow his emotions to come forth.

“Juggie, what is it?” Betty asked, staring up at her husband with wide eyes and confusion. She had never expected to hear her husband say something like that and her heartbeat sped up as she waited for his answer.

“I’m not allowed to see you after you enter the Underworld until I present you with the crown.” Jughead sighed, resting his head against hers, and he pulled her ever closer, allowing his eyes to flutter close. He refused to let go of her, and Betty clutched onto him as she felt her heart sink.

“Oh.”

“The fates have just told me,” Jughead mumbled, holding her tightly to his chest, and he brushed her forehead with his lips. Betty shook slightly at the thought, and Jughead quickly added: “You’ll have Veronica, and I will be crowning you, my darling.”

“I know.” Betty nodded, grateful to him that he was attempting to make her feel better, and she couldn’t help but hold him even tighter to her. She didn’t want this moment to end, and she knew that Jughead didn’t want that to happen either. Betty was all but certain that Jughead was about to speak, but he never got to speak.

“Jug, we should head off.” Sweet Pea’s voice rang through the corridor, pulling the couple apart and both turned to notice the King waiting for them. Jughead sighed before turning back to his wife for a short moment. 

“I’ll see you soon,” and with a short kiss, Jughead was forced to leave her side.   
...  


“Here, maybe this?” Veronica asked once she and Betty had finally been allowed to come and join the rest of the Gods in the Underworld, though they were still held up in Betty’s apartments. The younger of the two women sat at her vanity in an elegant black silk robe while the older held up different dresses, trying to find the perfect one for the blonde to wear since there had been eight made for the occasion.

“Purple is more your colour, V and I think it is too bright for the Queen of the Underworld.” Betty looked sceptically at the material, finding that she wasn’t overly keen on the ostentatious gold embroidery. In fact, she had chosen, like Jughead, not to have gold as her imperial colour and favouring silver. 

“True.” Veronica cast the dress aside, not in the least bit disheartened that Betty had rejected her first two suggestions. She placed the purple dress besides the pink dress that Betty had instantly ruled out before turning back to the blonde woman. “What colour do you want to wear?”

“Dark green,” Betty stated without needing to think about it. For the past few days she had been thinking about this almost as much as she had dwelled upon her wedding and she knew that she wanted to wear green.

“Why dark green?” Veronica cocked her head to the side, pulling out the dark green dress as she did, taking in the elegant and classy dress, which was embroidered at the hem with silver accents, emeralds and pearls. 

“I’m the Goddess of Spring, but I am about to be the Queen of the Underworld.” Betty pointed out, reaching for the dress and taking in the beautiful dress. Her fingers skimmed over the silk that she was sure would be slid off her body in a couple of hours.

And she could barely wait for that to happen.

“Fair enough.” Veronica smiled at the idea, and she had to admit that Betty would look stunning in whatever dress she chose, regardless of what it was. Standing up, Veronica took the dress and smiled before saying: “Here, let me help you.”

“Thank you.” Betty turned around, slipping off her robe to reveal her scantily clad body but Veronica barely took any notice of that as she helped Betty slip into the dress. It fit beautifully, and as she slid the dress on, Veronica noticed the snake armlet, which had turned silver the moment the dress was slipped onto Betty’s body.

“Are you keeping this on?” Veronica stared at the snake on Betty’s arm, but the blonde beamed at the sight of it because it reminded her that Jughead was still there. She didn’t want to take it off, for the fear that all her confidence would leave her if she did.

“Yes.” Betty nodded, running her fingers over the snake, exhaling slowly to diffuse some of her nerves. She watched the other woman nod in understanding and she was grateful for that.

“Now, your makeup.” Veronica beckoned Betty over to the table again, happy that she had already arranged Betty’s hair into an elegant bun and she didn’t need to mess with the golden curls now.

“Is all of this necessary?” Betty asked with a heavy sigh, hating makeup with a passion. It wasn’t necessary for any Goddess, and yet for some reason, tradition still dictated that they had to wear it, on so many occasions.

“It’s tradition.” Veronica pointed out, quickly applying the subtle, shimmering makeup on Betty’s skin, including a rose pink – the same shade she’d worn the day before. Only as she worked did she notice the blemishes on Betty’s skin. Once she was done with most of her tasks, Veronica straightened up and took the foundation brush once more and added: “Also we need to cover those.”

“Why?” Betty glanced down at her lovebites fondly blushing, remembering just how she had received each and every one of those marks. She lifted her hand up over one of the largest marks on display. 

“You’re to be Queen, B, and you need to make a good impression.” Veronica pointed out, but she knew the feeling all too well since she had asked her mother the same when she had been crowned. “Besides, Jughead will probably enjoy revealing them again.”

“Fair enough.” Betty grinned up at her friend, her eyes glowing with light and the glimmer of adoration for her husband. Veronica beamed at the sight of it, loving seeing how excited her friend felt about her new married life. 

“Damn, Jughead how many of these have you left?” Veronica exclaimed in disbelief, her eyes widening at the sight of all the lovebites that Jughead had left on Betty’s neck, collar and the top of her breasts. Her dress was far too revealing to not have to cover up.

“I like them,” Betty confessed, grinning into the mirror as Veronica flitted around her, applying the makeup to her skin gently. She didn’t want to make Betty’s skin anymore discoloured than it already was.

“That may be the case, but he’s left almost a million of them,” Veronica complained, already growing bored of covering each mark, but she was enjoying the growing blush on her cheeks. She had never seen so many in such a small space.

“He hasn’t left that many.” Betty protested though she knew all too well that Jughead had left at least a dozen of various different sizes and colours.

“He is rather possessive, and he might as well have,” Veronica mumbled in annoyance, but her smile never faded and she gently squeezed Betty’s shoulder before moving to the next area that required her attention.

“I still like them.” Betty reminded her friend, reaching up and touching one of the ones that Veronica hadn’t managed to cover up yet. She much preferred to keep her skin clear of makeup but her rational mind reminded her that she couldn’t be seen disrespecting herself or Jughead. 

“Maybe it is a good thing you didn’t wear purple, you’re wearing enough already.” Veronica pointed out, brushing Betty’s hand aside and gently dabbing at the angry bruise that Betty had sought to protect, hiding it as Betty blushed furiously. 

“V!”

“He’s barely left any space! Are you sure he wasn’t trying to eat you?” Veronica laughed at the idea until she caught sight of the scarlet blush creeping down Betty’s skin. “By the Fates! Did he go down on you too?” Betty’s blush only darkened, and she refused to meet the other woman’s gaze as Veronica smirked:“I’ll take that as a yes!”

“V!”

“You blush so much.” Veronica informed her with a smirk before she noticed another bruise upon Betty’s skin and with an exasperated sigh, Veronica muttered darkly: “And damn you, Jughead for making my job so difficult.” 

“He didn’t leave that many.” Betty protested though she knew very well that Jughead had left many a mark on her body, but there were many more that Veronica hadn’t seen and that her dress didn’t reveal. They were just for Betty and Jughead to view.

“You’re ready now, and don’t thank me, you’re beautiful without my help,” Veronica said, helping Betty to her feet and looking at the young woman in the mirror. Both women stared at Betty’s image with wide eyes and took in the blonde’s beauty.

Betty’s hair were tied back in a twisted bun, pinned back with a diamond and pearl hair slide. Her dark green dress hung off her shoulders, and the neckline was decorated with pearls, emeralds and diamonds. It clung to her body and tied at the waist before flowing out in elegant folds of silk and satin. With the touch of silver around her eyes and rose upon her lips along with her emerald earrings and the serpent around her arm, Betty looked every inch the Queen that she was about to become.

There was no doubt about that.

She was the rightful Queen of the Underworld.

...  
Veronica had hurried into the Great Hall, leaving Betty waiting outside the grand doors with Charon watching her quietly, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Every so often he would disappear inside until finally when he came back out and stated: “My Lady, they are ready for you.” 

With that, the doors flew open, and Betty began the slow walk towards the grand altar. All around her, people gasped and smiled, taking in the vision walking down the central aisle. The mortals stared at their new Queen with reverence and delight while the Gods straightened up, watching one of their own create her own destiny. No one in the hall could deny that she was truly beautiful and that she was every inch a Queen. She was regal, elegant and graceful, betraying no sign of fear as she reached her husband at the High Altar.

“You look beautiful,” Jughead whispered to his wife as she reached him before he helped her kneel before the throne, a custom that all royals had to obey. Yet, despite kneeling, Betty was still one of the two people on the high dais which rose well above all there.

“Sirs, I here present unto you Queen Persephone, your undoubted Queen: wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?” Jughead's stare seemed to penetrate the souls of all gathered there, and the roar of approval and delight that met his ears was only a fractional display of the pride that Jughead felt for his wife.

“Madam, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?” Jughead turned back to Betty, whose hands he took before placing them over the Scroll of the Divine Law. Betty gripped it gently in her hands before looking up at her husband with bright eyes.

“I am willing.”

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Mortal World, the Divine World and the Underworld to any and all of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?” Jughead’s voice rang through the hall, bouncing off of the walls, and no one dared even breathe but instead stared at the King and Queen.

“I solemnly promise so to do.”

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?” Jughead’s cerulean blue gaze never left Betty’s, and he lay his hands over hers, watching her straighten her back slowly, though not once did she look away from him.

“I will.”

“Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of Fates and their true Gospel and decree?” Jughead’s voice shook slightly, but no one bar Betty picked up on it, and they all kept their gazes fixed on the blonde Goddess, watching transfixed.

“All this I promise to do.” Betty rose slowly, accepting Jughead’s help before turning before her people and uttering: “The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me Fate, Fury and Divine.” Eyes bored into her as Betty accepted a delicate feather quill before signing her oath, and forever tying her soul to the Underworld.

“I believe in the Fates three,  
the Father, Mother and Spectre,  
maker of heaven and earth,  
And of all things visible and invisible;  
  
And in the trio of Furies,  
Who guide and protect the lands of the dead.  
They guide and serve,  
And in turn, we must serve them.  
I swear upon my divinity to serve,  
Love and advise the Sisters Three  
  
And I believe in the Power of the Divine,  
The bringer of existence.  
In the life and death of our realms  
Whether they be Mortal, Divine or Concealed.  
Forevermore, I shall worship and attend  
The Power of the Divine  
And the Furies three  
And the will of the Fates.”  


With that, Betty settled on her grand, black marble throne with her head held high, and her eyes locking with Jughead’s who said,

“O Fates three, the exalter of the humble and the strength of thy chosen, who by anointing with Oil didst of old make and consecrate kings, priests, and prophets, to teach and govern thy people of the Underworld. Bless and sanctify thy chosen servant Persephone, who by our office and ministry is now to be anointed with this Oil, and consecrated Queen. Strengthen her, O mighty Fates, with the Power of the Divine, and help her become the Comforter of spirits deserving her grace and mercy. Confirm and establish her with thy free and princely Spirit, the Spirit of wisdom and government, the Spirit of counsel and ghostly strength, the Spirit of knowledge and true godliness, and fill her, O Fates, with the Spirit of thy holy fear, now and forever.” Jughead placed his hands over the oil, which began to shimmer and gleam as he held it up to the light for all to see.

With his free hand, Jughead turned over Betty’s hands and placed the oil onto her palms. His eyes met hers and the side of his mouth curved up, telling her that it was all going well. Then, he quickly became stern and serious again as he spoke. “Be thy Hands anointed with Holy Oil.”  
Taking the oil away from Betty’s palms, Jughead gently placed a drop upon her left breast, over her heart. “Be thy Breast anointed with Holy Oil.” Betty shivered slightly at the feeling of the cool oil against her skin, but no one took notice of it.

The remaining oil was poured gently upon her forehead, where Jughead drew the sign of royalty, the orb before carrying on: “Be thy Head anointed with Holy Oil: as kings, priests, and prophets were anointed. And as Zeus was anointed by Poseidon and by Hades, his brothers, both prophet and priest, so be thou anointed, blessed, and consecrated Queen over the Peoples, whom the Fates Three hath given thee to rule and govern.” 

Jughead placed oil back upon the Altar behind Betty and gently took the Sword of the Lost, his own sword, and held it up high. “Hear our prayers, O Fates. We beseech thee, and so direct and support thy servant Queen Persephone, that she may not bear the Sword in vain; but may use it as the minister of Gods for the terror and punishment of evildoers, and for the protection and encouragement of those that do well, through the Power of the Divine and the Furies.”

Gently Jughead handed Betty the sword, and she held it in her right hand, grateful that she was sitting and that the sword wasn’t too heavy for her to hold. “Receive this kingly Sword, brought now from the Altar of the Gods, and delivered to you by the hands of your King, though I be unworthy of you. With this sword do justice, stop the growth of iniquity, protect the holy sanctity of Realms of the Gods, help and defend widows and orphans, restore the things that are gone to decay, maintain the things that are restored, punish and reform what is amiss, and confirm what is in good order. And that doing these things you may be glorious in all virtue; and so faithfully serve the Fates in this life, that you may reign forever with them and me in the life which is to come.”

Jughead gently removed the sword from Betty’s hand before bowing before her and laying it at her feet, where it would remain for the rest of the ceremony. Only then, when it was done, did he rise and take up the orb reverently before returning to her. “Receive this Orb set under the Ouroboros, the symbol of your eternal rule, and remember that the whole world is subject to the Power and Empire of the Fates of old.” Jughead gently handed her the orb before once again backing up.

Producing the Queen’s ring of purest silver with emerald and onyx inlaid in it, Jughead placed it upon Betty’s fourth finger on her right hand before passing the orb from her left hand to her right. “Receive the Ring of kingly dignity, and the seal of all the Faiths of the World: and as you are this day consecrated to be our Head and Prince, so may you continue steadfastly as the Defender of Religion; that being rich in faith and blessed in all good works, you may reign in glory forever and ever.”

Taking the spectre from the Altar, Jughead placed it carefully in Betty’s left hand while her right remained fixed around the orb.  “Receive the Rod of equity and mercy. Be so merciful that you be not too remiss, so execute justice that you forget not mercy. Punish the wicked, protect and cherish the just, and lead your people in the way wherein they should go.” 

And finally, Jughead took the final item that was upon the Altar behind Betty – her crown. It was a delicate silver and inlaid with diamonds and pearls. They sparkled and glittered as Jughead held the crown up high, above Betty’s head. “O Fates, the Crown of the faithful. Bless we beseech thee this Crown, and so sanctify thy servant Persephone upon whose head this day thou dost place it for a sign of royal majesty, that she may be filled by thine abundant grace with all princely virtues: through the King eternal Zeus, King of all Kings and our Lord.” With that, Jughead placed the silver crown upon Betty’s head as all rose to their feet and bowed to her before they all let out a cry:

“Gods save the QUEEN!” 

...   
Jughead had removed Betty from their adoring subjects the moment it was acceptable for the two of them to leave and not a second longer. His insatiable lust for his wife had only intensified as he had watched her elegantly and gracefully handle her new counsellors and advisers while gaining the hearts of the great and good in their kingdom. Her heart and smile had blessed all who had witnessed it, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with pride at the thought of her as his Queen. He thought that title was created especially for her, and she was perfect for the role.

Guiding her into their bedroom, Jughead locked the door behind him and ushered Betty into the room that she had begun to call theirs by now. After all, they kept all of their assorted items in this room, and this was the place where, no matter what happened, they could just be man and wife, forever.  
Watching Betty carefully from his place by the door, Jughead noticed how his beautiful wife gently ran her hand over the now silver snake on her arm. Like him, she’d chosen silver as her official royal colour, and he couldn’t help but admire her for a moment before clearing his throat and asking: “How do you feel?”

“Beyond myself,” Betty confessed, glancing back at her husband and holding her arms out for him to step into. Almost instantly, Jughead was in them, and he gently cupped her cheeks, sensing that she was still nervous from today’s ceremony and from the weight that had now taken residence upon her shoulders. However, he would be able to help her carry her burden, and he knew that no matter what happened, she would survive and thrive.

“You shouldn’t,” Jughead told her quietly, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb, his cerulean eyes searching her jade gaze carefully. He wanted all her doubts and fears to vanish, and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he mumbled: “You are my wife.” He moved down to press a delicate kiss to cheek, smiling against her skin before adding: “You are my Queen.” He pressed a slow tender kiss to her lips, holding her close to him before whispering against her lips: “You are my Goddess.” 

“I am yours.” Betty simpered at him, her jade eyes glowing and Jughead could see that behind his wife’s delight, lust was gathering. He couldn’t help but feel a rush of arousal at the sight. It was almost as powerful as the wave of lust that her words had brought forth.

“And I am yours, my darling.” Jughead knew that he had been hers for many a year before now, and he would always be hers as she’d always be his. He gently swooped down to meet her lips with his own and kissed her languidly and thoroughly. She always marvelled on the fact that he was such a good kisser, he could literally kiss the breath right out of her if he wanted to, she was sure of that fact. 

Both of them leaned back to catch their breaths, but his lips started attacking her neck right after. That was when she remembered all the makeup Veronica had applied on her neck and throat, and she chuckled breathily and gently pushed at his shoulders to move him back. He detached himself from her reluctantly and frowned at her, and she laughed some more and moved towards the dresser to grab the cotton wipes she’d borrowed earlier along with the rose water concentrated essential oil vial she’d asked an accompanying nymph for. 

He watched confused what she was doing and chuckled when he saw her rub the damp wipe gently against the sensitive skin of her neck. Suddenly, he realised she’d hidden his love bites using more makeup and the sight of her exposing them once again, in the comfort of their bedroom for his and his eyes only had him hardening once again and he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist delicately and pulling her against him. There was something so primal about her only letting him mark his claim and the proof of it on her and let no one else but him lay their eyes on it that had his gaze darkening. 

She met his blue gaze and blushed under the appraising way they checked her out and kept at it unwavering watching each of her movements. She decided two could play this game and after taking all the makeup off, she placed the wipes down, moving the bottle and everything else out of the way by pushing them to the side so he’d have a clear view of her body. 

She moved out of his reach and walked over to the side of the bed, and reaching her hands up, she gracefully picked the beautiful crown up and off her head and placed it beside her husband, her lover, her King’s onyx-gemmed one on their bedside table and walked back with her head held high and stood in front of the mirror once again, right in front of him. 

She then elegantly pulled the hair slide out placing it to the side and using her other hand to loosen them up and letting them fall gracefully across her back and used her hands to move them all to one side, exposing the blemished skin to his hungry gaze. Then she slowly smoothed her hands over her torso, lowering her hands to her hips and continuing downwards, bending forward at the same time, giving him a sultry wink in the mirror while he watched her deep inviting cleavage and felt her push her backside against his crotch, teasing and taunting him when she felt his erection hard against her and smirked at him, knowing it was because of her. She unstrapped her sandals, taking them off and placing them beside the dresser and stood back up to her full height.

He moved his hands to the straps of her dress and pulled it off of her body. Jughead drank up the beautiful sight of his wife in the skimpy dark green silk and black lace and practically felt his mouth water at her luscious breasts and long creamy legs. He couldn’t control himself anymore and he pulled her back harder against him again and mouthed at the skin of her neck at another clear spot and marred it by his teeth, all the while holding her hooded gaze in his and palming at her breasts, groping them and teasing her nipples with his thumb, making them so taut, they were almost painfully straining against the lace. 

She mewled his name softly and arched her back into his hands, and he unhooked the bra and pushed it off.  His long dexterous fingers splayed across her skin, tracing patterns and moving downwards, one of them gripping her hip and the other cupping her sex through her panties, pushing his middle finger upwards and rubbing against her, feeling her get wetter and wetter by the second, and she moaned again, her eyelids fluttering close. He used one hand to turn her head towards him to kiss her, while his right hand pushed her panties down and stroked her, making her whimper. 

“Open your eyes.” He said to her, his voice husky and hoarse against her lips along with the hot air washing over her face.  She was so lost in all the sensation she felt that she didn’t comprehend his words at first, but when he removed his hand from her letting the cool air touch her slick, her eyes popped open right away, and she stared at him frowning. Her pout made him chuckle darkly, and he repeated himself. 

“Keep your eyes open.” He tilted her head forward, and she blushed when she saw her flushed skin and his hands on her. “You look so beautiful like this, Darling. So responsive to my every touch, so vulnerable to my gaze, mine to do whatever I want. I love you in every form, but this way, in particular, I love you the most when there’s nothing of you hidden from me.” His words had her aroused to fever pitch and mewling and whimpering for more as he circled her clit, purposefully.

She was keening under his praise, he could tell she liked it, and that too a lot, judging by how her arousal was dripping down his hand already. But he knew exactly what she needed, so he gave it to her. He gathered her wetness and pushed two fingers inside her, thrusting them in and out at a leisurely pace. 

She watched with wide and hooded eyes, a lusty haze clouding her emerald gems as she gasped and gripped his arms. He used his free hand to manoeuvre her hands above her head and bring them back to loop her arms around his neck. She buried her fingers in his tresses and gripped them as if somehow they would help her stay upright while he showed her stars in broad daylight. Slowly but surely he brought her to the edge, still holding her gaze, the build-up getting more and more intense, and he could tell she just need a little push over her grand drop.

“My Queen, My Love. Come for me, now.”

And she did. 

A release so strong and overpowering hit her, shattering and leaving her reeling in his arms, head leaning back on his shoulder while her hands gripped the arm around her waist that helped keep her standing instead of falling. Watching him make herself come was so attractive, how his hands played her like a harp, every touch igniting something different in her, but none of them doing anything to conceal the flush from her sated state. 

As soon as she gained her composure, he turned her around and captured her lips with his own, his lust very visible and pushing hard against her abdomen. “Now, My Queen, I have been good all day, now I shall have what I truly crave.” 

“I’m not going to stop you.” Betty grinned up at him playfully, looping her arms around his neck once again, pulling him closer to her as she toyed with the clasp off Jughead’s toga, releasing it and letting it fall from his body and pool around his feet as he muttered against her lips. 

“My little minx.” 

He leaned down, picking her up in his arms, bridal style like she weighed nothing. They both chuckled light as he carried her over to their bed and dropped her not-so-gracefully on their bed and covering her body with his seconds later. Both of them laughed when they bounced on the mattress, but the laughter died down when he pressed against her sensitive flesh, and he heard her whimper. 

Her eyes pleading as she bucked her hips up, and he slid inside her slowly. He started thrusting slowly and gently, as to not hurt her and to let her adjust and let the initial burn subside. The slide and drag of her against him, her heat encasing him again and again, every time pulling him deeper inside and having him hit her g-spot felt so good, he wanted to savour every movement. 

But Betty wasn’t as patient as he was. She starting whining, using her hands to pull him to go deeper and faster. He took the hint and sped up his thrusts, going harder, deeper and rougher than he had ever before with her, and she moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his hips to accommodate him. She tugged at his hair with one hand and pulled him down to kiss her again. They were both close, he could tell, so he moved one hand between them to stimulate her clit, and soon she crested, clenching and throbbing around him, moaning his name like a mantra over and over again. 

Jughead to him had never sounded better than when she moaned it out loud, and the sound of it had him coming inside her tight wet heat right then, and he let out a groan from the back of his throat. The both of them reached the height of their nirvana together, and his thrusts grew choppier, slower until his hips stilled inside her and he let the aftershocks of her orgasm wear off.

Once her walls had stopped pulsing around him, he pulled out and slipped back down on the bed beside her. He turned his head after catching his breath and seeing her eyes closed he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. Seeing her wince a little at the shift in position had him furrowing his brows with concern. 

“Are you okay?” He asked looking down at her.  When she simply nodded and laid her head on his chest quietly, he placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head back towards him to meet her jade eyes. 

“You sure, darling?” She nodded again and smiled softly at him. Betty moved her hand up and smoothed her thumb across his forehead, and he smiled at her cute gesture, grabbing her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Pulling Betty closer to him, Jughead let her to bury her head in his neck, allowing their breathing to even out, and soon unconsciousness overcame them both.


	7. Love’s Double-Edged Blade

Scene 7 -

Love’s Double-Edged Blade

 

‘ ** _Mother, you don’t understand; I made Hades run to me. He saw my bones beneath and offered me half his kingdom. Do you really think I ate the fruit unwillingly?’_**

 

Silently strolling the halls of their private wing; looking around at the dark-themed marvellous decor and architecture of the palace, Betty was exploring her castle, still unbelievably astounded at the surprising turn of events. If anyone would’ve told her a year ago that she was going to be crowned the Queen of the Underworld alongside King Jughead, she would've dismissed it as one of those fantasies of love she’d secretly dreamed; that she'd so often been told that would never, could never come true for her. She would’ve called your bluff right then and there, but now, here she was, living the same exact fantasy.

Fates may change without much preamble, Betty. There’s nothing that the fates don’t have a hold on, your life is one of many others, one which they chose to spin on its axis and gift you with the fruition of your patience for a change…

“Something bothering you, Darling?” Jughead asked, appearing seemingly out of thin air. She turned her head and spun around on her heel to face him. His eyes – filled with concern and care – were already focused on hers.

“Oh, no. It’s nothing, Juggie. Just feeling a little overwhelmed of all this.” She tried to pass him a small smile as he walked up to her and brought his arms around her lithe form.

“You’re not uncomfortable by it, are you?” he asked, his voice strained and his fear visible through it.

“No, no, not at all! I guess I just… needed a little time to get used to it, to settle with my new surroundings.” His relief was palpable, but it still didn’t get rid of the furrow between his brows.

“All of this, the crown, the castle, the grandeur-” gesturing around in their general vicinity, “-it’s all white noise, my love. It doesn’t have any importance in my life. All that matters to me is you, and I need you to know that I love you and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I never want you to feel like you don’t belong here or you don’t deserve all of it, because you do! Every bit of it, and then some more.”

His earnest words shook her, and she found herself wanting to reply with something along the lines of me too, Juggie.  

The realisation hit her suddenly that she was ready. She was ready to confess her love to him because she was in love with him.

I love him.

“Betty?” His voice snapped her out from her reverie, and she realised she had been staring at his lips which were now curved in a smirk. She raised her eyes to his and blushed.

A year with Jughead Jones, the King of the Underworld and God of Sexpertise, had given her an experience beyond this world with his skills and she had been becoming more and more confident in the bedroom with him, she would still flush unexpectedly at the simplest of actions, like staring at him and losing herself in the depth of his cerulean eyes.

Oh, gods, she's definitely in love with him, no doubt in that.

“Sorry, what?” She shook her head lightly to derail herself of the route her thoughts were taking because she wanted to think about that later when she wasn’t wrapped up in her husband’s arms.

“I said, are you sure you don’t want me to talk to Sweet Pea about you going to Olympus under Alice’s supervision? She’s a wicked woman, I don’t want her anywhere near you, my darling. I don't trust her.” His expression was worried.

She suddenly remembered the crushing reality of her situation. She was returning to Olympus upon the morrow, and she shuddered at the thought of it. She had barely even dwelled upon it, and now, like the oncoming storm that it was, it had snuck up on her.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Jughead asked, not processing it for a moment and then it all settled in. His eyes widened for a moment as he thought on it, realising just why she had seemed to have forgotten about it all. Him. Her husband had become so prominent in her life that everything else had momentarily slipped from her mind.

“I hadn’t thought about it,” Betty mumbled, glancing away and blushing at the reason why that occurred, and she sank her teeth into her lower lip at the thoughts buzzing through her mind.

“Don’t. Please, don’t bite your lip like that.” Jughead whispered, voice raspy. All the ways he could have her undone beneath him, coming to his mind right away at the sight of her luscious bottom lip trapped between her teeth, pressing so hard it was almost turning white.

“Why?” She tauntingly challenged him.

“Because it makes me want to suck on it. Red, and raw.” He didn’t back down either.

“Maybe I want that too.” She leaned forward, till their breaths mingled and she could almost feel his. He pulled her up against him and kissed her breath right out of her.

She gasped into his mouth when she felt him press against her belly, already hard. She moaned as he bit lightly on her bottom lip, dragging it with a pull and sucking at it again, just as hard as he’d promised.

“Please,” Betty whimpered at him, his mouth descending to lick and nip at her, peppering her neck with kisses and soothing them over with his tongue. His hands smoothed down her sides and gripped the underside of her thighs, picking her up and pulling them around his waist to hold her up as he carried her back to their bed.

Jughead then proceeded to use his fingers and mouth to have her come all over his tongue twice before finally filling her up completely and thrusting relentlessly into her until they both crested and fell into a state of eternal bliss in unison.

Betty cuddled into his arms, and he held her as they both surrendered to their exhaustion. Though, not long after, his eyes fluttered open when he felt soft pillowy lips nip and suck on his neck, right under his ear.  
  
She nibbled at his sweet spot with hopes to wake him and whispered, “Wake up, baby. I need you.”  
  
He groaned at the sexy rasp of her voice after being unused for a while and grabbed her from on top of him, flipping them over and connecting their lips with a ferocious hunger and lust for each other. Their kisses were heated and rushed and unbearably arousing, and they woke his member right up from its nap.

He moved lower and bit at the curve of her breasts before taking a hardened peak into the warm cavern of his mouth and sucked, her back arching off the bed as she let out a loud moan.

His lips met hers again, and after a minute, they pulled back to catch their breaths. He spoke before she could capture and lead him astray from his thoughts again.

“Darling, I want to try something new tonight. It’s just an idea, you can say no if you don’t want to but I think you should hear me out first. I would never force anything upon you, and you should know that, and I don’t want you to feel obligated to agre-” Jughead rambled on.

“Jughead.” Betty cut him off.

“Yes?”

“Stop overthinking! What is it?” She inquired curiously upon what could it be that was able to make him nervous.

He took a long deep breath and exhaled before speaking. “I want to try something new with you, something we have never done before. But I promise, if you give me a chance, it'll feel great in the end; more pleasurable than before.” He smirked at her blushing cheeks, and his gaze followed lower as the flush spread all over. He then shook his head slightly, to focus on what he was trying to tell her. “And if you don't like it or if you want me to stop, I will stop; right then and there, without question.” He paused.

“I want to be safe beforehand, as to not make you uncomfortable in any way, so I want to tell you what I'll do first, and you can tell me if you are okay or would like to dismiss the idea. Although, I would appreciate if you would give it a thought or two before deciding.” He smiled reassuringly, trying to gauge her reaction but her poker face was remarkably stoic.

She then passed him a soft smile and said, “I trust you, Juggie.”

The cocky smirk disappeared, and his heart swelled as his lips formed a bashful grin. “Thank you.”

She grinned right back at him and placed a hand at the back of his neck and pulled him forward till their lips were mere centimetres apart. “You’re welcome, baby.”

Her term of endearment for him had him diving right back in for another taste as his tongue slid along hers. This time when he pulled away, she let out a whine, and the obscene way his length twitched against her heat at the sound had her whimpering right after.

But he didn’t stop as he made his way down her body, licking and biting every inch of her skin his mouth came in contact with while his fingers tweaked and tugged at her nipples to elongate them and she moaned wantonly for him. Her hands went over his back and gripped his shoulders, nails pressing into the muscles, as she felt his hot breath ghost against her slick heat.

Her hands tied in his locks, pulling at the tresses. She tried to cant her hips upwards towards him, but he held her down by his weight, not giving in to her need.

Deciding to tease her a little more, he let her press his face down between her thighs and flicked the pebbled tip of his tongue against her clit, eliciting another whimper from her. She tried her best to buck up to his lips again, but he held back, much to her frustration.

“Please, Juggie,” Betty begged.

“I’ll relent, but you’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

Betty gasped but nodded because all she needed right now was his mouth on her, everything else didn’t matter to her.  

“Say it,” he whispered against her warm flesh.

“I won’t come unless you tell me to.”

“Good girl.” He smirked, her words sounding like music to his ears and he leaned in to give her what she craved and not deprive himself of the flavour of the delicious elixir that was solely her. He worked her bundle of nerves, never sucking properly though. He then moved his hand between her thighs and used his fingers to probe gently at her entrance.

She gasped at the feeling of his long dexterous fingers, filling her and curling against the front walls of her core and moaned out loud when he pressed even deeper, directly on her g-spot. It was then that he closed his mouth around her clit and sucked, bringing her right to the edge and right as he felt her walls start to quiver and thrum around his digits, he pulled out and away from her apex. She groaned at the loss of all sensations so suddenly and whined frustratedly at him for denying Betty her release.

“I told you, you can’t come yet, darling.”

“Please Juggie...” She drawled out and fisted her hands in his hair, hard, with the intention of irritating him, but all it did was boost his arrogance even more as he looked up at her amusedly.

Betty pouted her pretty pink bee-stung lips and jutted her hips out as an invitation, opening her legs wider for him.

He leant back down slowly and this time replacing his fingers with his tongue and vice versa, he started doing her again. She lets out a string of obscenities that in any other context would be unsuitable for a queen to utter, but here, at this moment, in the confines of their safe haven, away from all the white noise, she wasn’t a queen, and he wasn’t a king. They were two young lovers in the throes of passion, and nothing else.

Her hands gripped his locks and tugged so hard he groaned and secretly relished in the pain but he used it as an excuse to grasp both her wrists with one hand and lift them above her head, leaving her core burning with anticipation and wanting nothing more than to lift her hips and rub herself against him but his weight between her lips restricted her movement. He smirked like the devil and tutted at her chidingly.

He leaned down and whispered then, slowly but audibly. “Can I tie your wrists to the headboard? It won’t restrain movement completely and won’t hurt, but it’ll be enough to keep them there. Do you want me to do that, baby?”

The thought of herself laid out completely bare and naked for his eyes and his will to control and use seemed to attract the blonde even more than before. She felt a stream of her own arousal dripping down from her slit at dirty thoughts of the things she’d like for him to do to her body making her squirm restlessly already and she moaned her approval.

“Keep your arms up.” He didn’t hesitate much after that, reaching down beside their bed where her robe had been unceremoniously tossed away on the floor earlier in the night. He grabbed it and brought it up for her to see exactly everything he was doing, pulling the soft silk belt out of the loops and holding her wrist in a calloused palm and gently tying it around her wrist and then knotting them to the headboard rods.

He tugged her hands lightly to test their grip and feeling satisfied with it, he started kissing down the length of her torso, back to where she craved his stimulation most and hot air against her once and then leaning back in, assaulting her clit with his mouth, lapping up at the excessive juices around her opening rapidly. Then his slippery tongue slid in with ease, and he thrust it in and out gently but firmly, his thumb pressing down on her bundle while she squirmed beneath him.  

When he felt her nearing her brink again, he hastily pulled back just to hear her curse at him once more, the filthy words making him chuckle darkly as she whined out loud for him to take her already.  He laughed out loud once again when she tried her best to pull her hands out of the restraint but to no avail.

She pouted again when she saw him laugh at her childish antics, but the frown was more tempting than upsetting as she jutted her plump pink lips invitingly, which to him practically translated to just one taste, Juggie. That’s all it takes to get addicted to me, baby. And who was he to resist his queen and so he decided to acquiesce and placed his hand on her neck softly, tilting her head upwards to his face by placing his thumb on her jawline. Their lips met in a tantalising mess of tongues, the taste of her essence on his lips driving Betty crazy and she tilted her hips upwards to his. His length rubbing against her waiting wetness and he groaned into her mouth.

“Please.” That whimper was all she had to do for him to comply, reaching down and gripping himself and gently thrust into her tight heat, dragging against her hypersensitive skin made so because of his ministrations and she moaned in gratitude.

His answering grunt fuelled her whimpers. Her legs wrapped around his hips and locked at his backside, pushing him deeper into her haven. His thrusts were firm, but slow, hips moving in tandem with the rhythm he set for them. Perfect pressure, perfect friction. The smooth stimulation caused by the drag of him inside her and his fingertips grazing her clit and occasional pressing down firmly, making her cry out, had her on edge once again, but this time thankfully, he granted her the release, saying, “Come for me, Darling. Now.”

And the waves of pleasure pulsated through her body, the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced rolling over her in bursts and spasms, her sex clenching and unclenching around him as her throbbing walls pulled him in impossibly deeper. He tumbled right after her, his release filling her up to the hilt and the feeling of the stream of his hot thick cum coating her walls leisurely, blissing her out. His thrusts became sloppier as he rode out both their releases, Betty feeling utterly blissed out by the time the ripples of her pleasure subsided. He collapsed on top of her, the build-up having intensified the pressure to a point, where his final submission to it had him exhausted.

Jughead regained his strength and raised on his forearms, gazing lovingly down at his wife. He then proceeded to unfasten the knot from the belt and putting it away. He gingerly massaged her wrists, where a few round marks were left. He kissed both her palms then, trailing butterfly kisses up to her wrists and all around them.

Betty gazed at her husband lovingly and smiled her softest, sweetest smile. The one she only seemed to have reserved for him. And he smiled back. She rolled him on his back by his shoulders and snuggled into his chest, laying herself in the nook of his shoulder and surrendering to sleep.

Jughead looked down to see a serene smile curled at her lips as she slept soundly and tried his best to sleep so too, himself. But his mind had other plans, of course.

...

Betty woke up to the feeling of cold air rushing over her skin. Shivering at the feel of it, she nestled her head back to where she assumed her husband was only to find that he wasn’t there. Alarm filled her, and she sat bolt upright, her bright eyes shimmering with concern and fear as she looked around desperately, calling out into the darkness: “Jughead?” 

Betty rose from the bed, ignoring the fact that she was naked, too consumed by the whereabouts of her husband to give a damn about something so trivial. Roaming around the room, her eyes first went to the desk and the wardrobe, when she felt a cold chill settle in.

Grabbing one of Jughead’s tunics, she threw it over herself, calling out again: “Juggie?” No sound met her ears when she suddenly realised where he was. Turning towards the balcony, she saw him standing there, illuminated in the moonlight from the enchanted sky. Her fear lessened, and with quick, quiet steps, Betty joined him, placing a hand on his shoulder, startling him for a moment as she asked: “What are you doing out here?” 

“Thinking,” Jughead responded, not looking at her, but within a moment he had his arm tightly around her, pulling her into his chest and allowing her to nestle there. He needed and craved her warmth, especially now when he was about to miss her for the rest of the year. 

“About?” Betty questioned, glancing up at him, enamoured by the way that his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He looked both vulnerable and beautiful in this light, and Betty keened towards him, needing to know what was plaguing his mind. 

“Everything - mainly you leaving.” Jughead’s eyes graced hers, and he pulled her ever closer to his chest, breathing in the scent of lilies that clung to her. He nuzzled his face in her hair, trying to catalogue every feeling and emotion flooding through him so he’d have something to cling onto when she left. 

“I’m not going for good.” Betty reminded him, hoping to find a glimmer of hope in his gaze, but when she met Jughead’s cerulean eyes, she saw only despair. He despised this arrangement almost as much as she did. 

“I know, but we’ve barely been together a year, and we’ll be parted on our first wedding anniversary.” Jughead pointed out in frustration, knowing full well that it wasn’t Betty’s fault, but he could barely contain his fury. 

“There is nothing we can do about that.” Betty pointed out, her heart breaking at the thought of having to leave, but neither of them could override the decree, no matter how much they wanted to do so. 

“I wish there was,” Jughead mumbled sulkily, once again nestling his face in her hair, hoping to rid himself of the thoughts that were slowly seeping in. He just wanted them to leave him alone, but there was nothing he could do to block them out.

Especially his fear. 

Fear that Betty wouldn’t want to return, and even when she would, she wouldn’t care for him in this way. Their marriage had thrived on seeing each other every single day, and he had no idea how either of them was going to cope. 

“As do I, but the fates have decided.” Betty sighed, for once sounding frustrated, and even enraged at the immortal beings who dictated their lives. There was nothing that neither of them could do about it. 

“Bloody Alice.” Jughead sighed, rolling his eyes at the thought of the Goddess who was determined to destroy his life.

“You’ll always have me, Juggie.” Betty reminded him, holding onto him, and hoping to ease his anger. Gently he pressed his lips to her forehead before turning properly and allowing her to wrap her arms tightly around his waist.

Jughead stared down at his wife, who rested against his chest holding onto him tightly and he couldn’t stop himself from whispering: “I love you.” 

“I love you so much, Juggie,” Betty responded, kissing Jughead’s bare chest, and laying her head across his heart, listening to it hammer slowly against her ear. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she allowed Jughead to rock her from side to side. 

“Forever and always,” Jughead promised, skimming her head with his lips and he held her tightly to his chest, hoping that he would never have to let her go. He just wanted to keep her by his side forever.

“Now, come back to bed.” Betty removed herself from his grip, bar her left hand, which she laced with his, pulling him towards the bed. Without much difficulty, she managed to get them both back beneath the now icy covers, nestling into one another. “I don’t know how I will sleep without you.” 

“Nor do I my darling.” Jughead pulled her ever closer to his body, and held her to him, just breathing in her familiar scent that hypnotised him so much. There was nothing that he wanted more in the world than to be able to have that scent lingering around him forever.

“I love you,” Betty whispered, pushing Jughead’s onto his back and resting her head over his heart so that she could hear the gentle thud of his heartbeat. It was like a lullaby soothing her worries and allowing her to drift off to sleep. 

“I love you more.” Jughead knew that sleep wouldn’t come easy tonight, but he was going to allow himself to bathe in the sensation of having his wife in his arms. As Betty drifted off, Jughead ran his hands through her hair, allowing his eyes to flutter shut before he succumbed to the power of sleep.

…

“Morning, Your Majesties.” Charon’s voice jarred both of the Royals out of the throws of sleep, and both shot up, looking decidedly disgruntled. Betty quickly hid her face in the crook of Jughead’s neck while Charon stared at the couple, waiting for them to rise. 

“Charon, get out,” Jughead commanded, his eyes glowing with fury, exhaustion and fear at the thought of what would happen at the end of the day. He wasn’t ready to let Betty leave, and he didn’t want to have to let her go. 

“But, Sire, I have come to inform you that the breakfast feast is ready and Her Majesty is to return to Olympus after that.” Charon pointed out, much to the annoyance of both Jughead and Betty, who both wished he had never spoken. They certainly didn’t need reminding of that fact. 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Jughead demanded fiercely, his eyes flashing red, and for a second Charon froze, like a deer in the torchlight. His eyes grew wide, and he backed off slightly. 

“Sire-” Charon started, but he soon found himself unable to finish.

“Oh sod off, we’ll be down soon,” Jughead instructed, glowering at his servant. However, it was rather difficult to maintain his glare as Betty was gently trailing kisses over his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin. 

“Very good, Sire, my Queen.” Charon bowed deeply before scurrying out of the room in fear of being flung into deepest pits of Tartarus if he angered Jughead too much. He knew better than to do that.

“I’m going to throw him into Tartarus one of these days,” Jughead grumbled, prompting Betty to pull her head out of his neck and she met his gaze with a soft smile. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling back at her. 

“You keep saying.” Betty giggled, pushing Jughead back, catching him off guard with her sudden movement before she rested her head over his heart again. She wasn’t about to move away from him just yet. 

“Darling, what are you doing?” Jughead asked perplexed, staring at her with wide, love-filled eyes. He never wanted to let her go, and she was quite happy to allow that to happen. She wanted to stay in his arms forever.

“Lying on top of you?” Betty mumbled, not entirely certain of how to respond, and she sounded almost questioning. Turning her head slightly, she pressed her lips to his skin, directly over his heart. It sped up instantly at the contact and Betty couldn’t help but grin at the sound of it.

“Why?” Jughead asked, cocking an eyebrow at her, but he didn’t want to let her go or allow her to move away, enjoying the feeling too much. He wasn’t prepared to let her up just yet, not until she explained.

“I don’t want this moment to end,” Betty whispered into her husband’s chest, blushing furiously, but she knew full well that Jughead loved and cherished that blush. Especially when he caused it.

“Unfortunately, it does.” Jughead didn’t want it to, but he knew full well not to go against the fates or a royal decree. There was nothing he could do to change what happened, but it didn’t mean that he was going to accept it without making a fuss.

“Fine.” Betty sighed, but she made no move to get away from him. In fact, she circled her arms tightly around him and pulled him ever closer to her. Quietly she whispered: “Can we stay here for a little longer, please?” Her request was too intimate to be spoken loudly, and Jughead held her even more tightly before she added: “And when we have to get up, would you help me with my dress and hair?” 

“I will, my darling,” Jughead promised her, tangling his hands in her hair, pulling at the knots gently and running them through her silky gold strands, comforting them both. “You are beautiful, my darling wife,” Jughead whispered, connecting his lips to her brow and holding her in his arms protectively. He wished for nothing more than to lie around like this every morning of every year for the rest of eternity. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Betty smiled sadly at him, knowing that she would soon be ripped apart from him, and she hated that idea. Yet, at that moment, they had one another, and they could just be husband and wife for a moment. 

“Forever,” Jughead promised, sitting up and pulling her legs around his waist as she snaked his arms around her neck. Now that they were eye level, Jughead could see the sparkle of love in Betty’s gaze.

“And always,” Betty assured him before sealing their lips in a passionate, but slow kiss that poured out her entire soul to him.

… 

Time passed with a blink of an eye, and soon, Jughead and Betty found themselves by the exit to the underworld, waiting for Hermes to arrive. “Take this,” Jughead muttered once he was certain that no one else was there.

“Juggie?” Betty felt something icy cold being pushed into her hand, and almost instantly, she knew what Jughead had given her. Glancing down, her suspicions were confirmed as she saw a little whistle along with a delicate chain.

“You know how to use it.” Jughead reminded her, before removing it from her palm and placing it over her head. The chain was so long that it fell well below the neckline of her dress. With one last glance around, Jughead tucked it into Betty’s dress carefully, hiding it from all who looked at her, and Betty instantly knew not to tell anyone about it.

“A whistle on my birthday, again? Is that our thing now?” Betty asked with a sparkle in her gaze, loving how the cold metal felt against her skin along with the ice of the whistle itself. It was her little piece of home, and she adored it.

“There is something else,” Jughead added quietly, blushing at the revelation that he couldn’t stop himself from getting her something more. He needed her to know his love for her was eternal and he knew that it would be torturous parting from her.

“You didn’t have to.” Betty insisted, gushing at the idea of Jughead’s generosity and she couldn’t help but feel enamoured by his loving actions.

“I did.” Jughead produced another black velvet box, opening its lid to reveal a necklace. Betty stared at the piece of jewellery with delight and amazement. Two beautiful platinum cords weaved through each other elegantly. In the centre, a beautiful Emerald stone the exact same shade of her eyes was nestled between the metal cage. There were little sparkling diamonds ingrained to one of the cords looping around the pendant. He turned it over in its black velvet box, and she gasped, a tell-tale sheen of tears appearing instantly at sight. There, engraved in Jughead's signature cursive, were the letters J and B, interwoven together.

“Oh, Juggie.” Betty gasped at the sight of it, picking it up and turning around for him to place it upon her neck, and when the cool metal rested gently against her skin, she ran her hand over it lightly. Her eyes shimmered and sparkled as she turned back to him and flung her arms around him.

“I love you,” Jughead whispered as if it was a prayer and he never wanted her to ever forget it. She was his prayer and his oath, and he would never dare to break it. He loved her far too much to allow that to happen.

“I love you more,” Betty assured him, but Jughead knew that she was referring to loving him more than the bad days and the bad times ahead of them. She would always be his, no matter what.

“See you soon, my love,” Jughead promised, pulling her closer to him as Hermes walked through the gates, towards them. He shielded Betty from the other God’s gaze, and he turned away from Hermes.

“See you soon.” Betty brought her hand up to his cheek, kissing him tenderly before wrenching herself from his arms and with one last look, she moved towards the gates, passing through them with Hermes and out of Jughead’s sight.

Two hearts broke, the moment she faded from view

Two hearts that had become one.

…

Betty had barely set foot in the Eternal city when she heard: “Betty!”

Turning sharply, Betty’s lips broke out into a small smile, one of the very few that would grace her lips while she was staying at the Eternal city. She knew that she wouldn’t be overly happy here, but she was going to try at least.

“V! How are you?” Betty asked, flinging her arms around the other woman in delight, grateful that she wouldn’t be here alone. She didn’t think that she’d be able to survive without Veronica being there with her.

“I’m amazing, thank you,” Veronica assured her. Pulling away and examining Betty at arm's length, Veronica eyed her curiously for a long moment before grinning. “And you look like the Underworld has done you a world of good.”

“It has, and Juggie is so wonderful, loving and sweet.” Betty’s eyes turned emerald as pain washed over her gaze, but Veronica didn’t notice it, only seeing the love in Betty’s gaze. She was oblivious to the pain that Betty was experiencing.

“And?” Veronica probed, desperate to know more about the newly married couple's lives together. For Gods, they had barely been together long, and she wanted to ensure that they were still happy and enjoying each other’s more earthly delights.

“He does the most amazing things in bed.” Betty blushed, not willing to go into any further detail about that side of her life with Jughead. She didn’t need to be reminded of one of the many things she’d miss about her home.

“I bet he does with a reputation like his,” Veronica smirked at her friend as she slowly began to guide Betty down the long corridor towards the room that Betty had spent her wedding night inside.

“I love him.” Betty gushed to her friend, grateful to finally tell her. Veronica understood what Betty was experiencing, and she fully supported the newlyweds, despite Jughead’s aforementioned reputation.

“Oh, sweetie, I know.” Veronica beamed over at her friend, knowing full well that Betty had loved Jughead for a long time, longer than she had realised. It was evident at the wedding, and she was fairly certain that like Jughead, Betty had loved Jughead from afar.

“My Queens, I am sorry to interrupt, but the King requests his wife.”

Both Queens turned instantly to see a young nervous Satyr waiting for them to respond. He didn’t look at them, and both of the women let out a soft sigh. 

“Very well, tell my husband that I shall be with him in a moment,” Veronica instructed, regretting that she had to leave Betty now, but she had no choice if Sweet Pea needed her. She couldn’t deny him her services, and she knew that Betty would understand.

“Yes, Madam.” The Satyr bowed retreating to another side of the corridor to give Betty and Veronica some peace and quiet as they parted. He didn’t even strain to hear them, knowing better than to disrespect either of the queens.

“I see that we must part, but I shall come and see you whenever I can.” Veronica gave Betty another hug before pulling away and leading the Satyr back towards the Hall of Thrones while Betty turned back to her new apartment.

…

Betty felt the hours crawl by, and she found herself constantly ordering and reordering her papers, never happy with any of her work. She’d already unpacked, leaving space for where Jughead’s clothes should have been, and now she sat in frustration staring at the paperwork before her.

Knock! Knock!

“Enter!” Betty called, not bothering to check who was at the door. Being Queen of the Underworld had left her used to the guards at the door, who only bid trusted souls into her private audience room.

“You little slut!”

Betty froze. 

For a long moment, Betty stayed stock-still before turning to face the door, which had been locked the second Alice had arrived. A cold sneer was attached to Alice’s lips, and Betty sat there, straight-backed and furious. Her tone was clipped and icy when she said: “Mother.” 

Alice was fuming. She couldn’t stand the way that Betty held herself and how she refused to rise. As well as that, unlike her, she was draped in silver and emerald, and not celestial bronze like the other gods was permitted to wear. 

“Look at you, dressed as if you own the place. You aren’t even royal!” Alice glowered at her daughter.

“I am the Queen of the Underworld and the daughter of the King of the Gods.” Betty reminded her coolly, not overly impressed with the display before her. She couldn’t imagine that she spent so long being afraid of this woman. 

“So what?” Alice slurred, her eyes shifting and her hands shaking. She was in no way fit to be addressing any of her brethren, and not even her daughter wanted to have to deal with her. She didn’t need this.

“You’re drunk,” Betty stated, not impressed at all with her mother, who clearly had let herself and her image go while she had been in the Underworld. Evidently losing her bargaining chip had left Alice bitter and drunk. 

“Shut up!” Alice screamed, staggering towards her daughter with her hand raised. Even after her time in the Underworld, Betty froze for a moment before her hand shot up and she grabbed Alice’s wrist, pushing her back. The older Goddess stumbled, crashing into the desk and she fell inelegantly to a heap on the floor. 

“If you raise a hand on me again, I will ensure that you will wish you never had hands,”  Betty spoke in a low tone, but it terrified Alice, leaving her trembling and fearful at what her daughter might do to her now.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Alice snapped, but even she didn’t believe it. She knew that Betty had every right to hurt her, and even if Betty wouldn’t harm her, Jughead would.

“Try me.” Betty rose to her full height, towering over her mother with a dark gaze. “You beat me. You allowed my back to be turned in a bloody mess and you laughed as you hit me over and over and over again.”

“Persephone!”

“You emotionally abused me. You made me believe that I couldn’t be loved.” Betty took several steps forward, and with each step Alice shuffled back, not wanting to see her child’s ire. She couldn’t bear it. 

“You are loveless,” Alice argued, despite cowering on the floor and she barely managed to look at her daughter, who was still advancing slowly towards her.

“But I’m not.” Betty shook her head, smirking down at Alice, and displaying her silver wedding ring to the woman, who was scrambling to her feet. “I have a husband who loves me. I have a husband whose bed I go to willing and who would never force me into doing anything. I am loved, and there is nothing you can do to stop that.”

“You can’t talk to me like that.” Alice snapped, wobbling around on her feet, desperate to get away from her and she could scarcely stand being here anymore. 

“Get your head out of your arse, Mother, I am the Queen of the Underworld and do not expect me to be merciful.” Betty reminded her, her eyes glowing with anger and hatred. Stopping mere inches away from Alice, Betty glowered at her mother, who cowered at the sight of it. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Alice protested. 

“Really? Try me.” 

“Why would you go with that villain? Why trust him over me?” Alice couldn’t understand why Betty would go to Jughead of all people. What could he offer her that no one else could offer her? That question had plagued Alice’s mind since the wedding. 

“Mother, you don’t understand; I made Hades run to me. He saw my bones beneath and offered me half his kingdom. Do you really think I ate the fruit unwillingly at my wedding?” Betty cocked her head to the side, running her hand over her necklace. 

“You’re insane!” Alice yelled, though they both knew – out of the two of them, Alice was by far more insane than her daughter.

“Are you too scared?” Betty asked, knowing full well how to terrify the cruellest of souls in the Underworld, and like them, Alice shivered in fear. “You are,” Betty smirked, reminding Alice of the man who had corrupted her daughter in this very room. With a harsh push, Betty stated: “Now, Mother, get out of my sight before I have you escorted out.”

“You will pay for this,” Alice vowed, scurrying to the door, wrenching it open and fleeing the room, and as she left, she heard Betty’s parting statement.

“I would like to see you try.”

… 

The day dragged on, but eventually, the time came for Betty to retire to the realm of dreams, where she would get to see her husband again. She knew that she shouldn’t be so clingy, but after Alice’s appearance, Betty couldn’t help but miss Jughead even more. 

Wrapping herself up in one of the tunics she’d pinched off of Jughead, Betty settled beneath the covers, running her hand over the whistle, Betty mumbled: “I wish you were here, Juggie.” Then gently, she ran her fingers over her wedding ring with a small, soft but sad smile and a quiet whisper left her lips. “Good night, my love.”

 

 


	8. Never Truly Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! We are sincerely sorry for the long wait as we were both extremely busy with life and school. And thank you for waiting patiently for this update. And thank you for your supporting comments as well, they mean a lot to us and make our day. Sorry again for the long wait.
> 
> Thank you, Oshine, for betaing and having this chapter ready so fast.❤

Scene 8 –

Never Truly Apart

 

 

_**‘You danced so flawlessly with the devil that you made him fall in love with your angelic heart.’** _

 

 

The Summer Solstice

 

“B?” Veronica’s voice floated through Betty’s room, jerking the younger woman from her thoughts, and reminding the sleep-deprived woman that she wasn’t in her home in the Underworld, but still in Olympus. Her daydream shattered with her heart, and a soft, broken sigh left her lips. 

 

 

 

 

“Morning, Veronica.” Betty attempted to muster, but there was no light note in her tone. She was beyond tired, and there was no way that she could hide that from her friend. She was dressed impeccably as ever, even though she was in her nightwear without any makeup, it was evident that the young woman was barely sleeping. 

 

 

 

 

“You look exhausted,” Veronica stated, seating herself opposite Betty by the desk while the blonde sat up on the bed, toying with her necklace and looking out into nothing. The stone shimmered and changed, matching whatever colour Betty wore, but right now it was the same emerald that it had been when Jughead had given it to her. 

 

 

 

“Planning this festival is not my favourite thing in the world.” Betty sighed heavily, her hand straying further to where her whistle was concealed just beneath the thin nightdress, hoping that Veronica couldn’t see it. 

 

 

 

A soft, sad smile tugged at the raven-haired Queen’s lips, and it took her all her self-control not to storm over to the fates and demand that they reverse the decree. Instead, with a soft, broken gaze, Veronica managed to say: “I can bet.” 

 

 

 

“Are you alright?” Betty asked, noting that her friend was hardly the ray of joy and thrill that she usually was, and at that moment, both knew that they had no power to reverse the events causing the other harm and distress. 

 

 

 

“I’m tired.” Veronica sighed, leaning back in her chair. She met Betty’s gaze, her heart going out for her friend, who, despite already being heartbroken by her own situation, was also trying to ensure that she was alright. 

 

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Betty asked, cocking her head to the side, and stilling her actions with her necklace. Her focus was solely upon Veronica, and the other Queen was grateful for it. 

 

 

 

“Your mother.” Veronica sighed, having had to deal with Alice’s shrill, controlling voice for the past week, and she knew now all too well what Betty had had to deal with growing up. Glancing over at the woman, Veronica couldn’t help but admire Betty’s strength and will to survive. 

 

 

 

“What did she do this time?” Betty asked, wondering just what Alice had managed to do to make the usually mild-mannered Queen, who never got angry with anyone, furious. 

 

 

 

“She’s still breathing.” Veronica sighed, not happy at all with the older Goddess, who could systematically piss off every single person in Olympus. 

 

 

 

“Fair enough.” 

 

 

 

“Enough about me. Are you even sleeping at the moment, B?” Veronica asked, her eyes scanning Betty’s face, taking in the bags beneath her eyes and the way that Betty held herself. Exhaustion was written all over her. 

 

 

 

“I’m sleeping.” Betty insisted, truthfully. She had managed to get some sleep, but that didn’t mean that she had been sleeping well. That would have been a lie because there was barely a night that went past that she didn’t find herself waking up every couple of hours. 

 

 

 

“Are you?” Veronica probed, sceptical about whether or not Betty was telling her the truth, and she wasn’t about to let Betty pretend that she was alright if she wasn’t. 

 

 

 

Sweeping a lock of hair out of her gaze, Betty sighed heavily and glanced away from Veronica, who stared at her in concern. “I’m sleeping.” Betty promised her, rubbing at her jade eyes before adding slowly: “Just not very well.” 

 

 

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Veronica got up instantly, all but running to the bed, her eyes scanning Betty’s face in concern and fear. She couldn’t understand what was happening and she had no idea what to do to make Betty feel better. 

 

 

 

“I just miss Jughead, that’s all,” Betty whispered, running her fingers over her wedding ring, wishing for nothing more than her husband to be by her side. She craved, more than anything that Jughead would be beside her once more, and she would never have to be parted from him. 

 

 

 

“Have you tried relieving yourself?” Veronica asked suddenly, curious about whether or not Betty’s problem wasn’t just her longing for Jughead and was instead her frustration. Veronica knew all too well what that was like. 

 

 

 

“V!” 

 

 

 

“Have you?” Veronica’s eyes danced with curiosity and delight as Betty flushed scarlet. She couldn’t resist allowing a squeal to escape her lips in delight and she beamed over at Betty, who could barely meet her gaze. 

 

 

 

“A couple of times, but no, that’s not it,” Betty confessed, her face still burning scarlet with embarrassment, but she knew that Veronica would just assume that her sexual frustration was too great that she couldn’t sleep. Quickly, without pausing to think, Betty added: “Besides, we didn’t have sex every night.” 

 

 

 

“I don’t understand.” Veronica cocked her head to the side, confused. She only slept beside Sweet Pea when they had had sex. Like most married couples, they stayed in separate rooms, most nights unless they wished to consummate their marriage. It was unheard of that husband and wife would spend the night together and not seek coitous and she couldn’t help but stare at Betty in disbelief that she permitted this to happen. 

 

 

 

“He would hold me every night.” Betty’s eyes glazed over, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that Jughead’s arms were wrapped around her. She had missed it so much and Veronica understood that the moment Betty added: “I felt safe in his arms, but here, I don’t.” 

 

 

 

“Why not?” Veronica cocked her head to the side, unable to imagine not feeling safe in Olympus. This was her home and she had never felt threatened here, but then again, she had never been apart from the love of her life. 

 

 

 

“I’m not in his arms.” Betty’s hand fell to her necklace which glistened in the sunlight pouring in. Still hidden beneath her dress, the whistle remained in its place, having not moved since the day that Jughead and Betty had parted. Allowing her hand to drift downwards to rest over the whistle, Betty whispered in a far-off voice: “My safe place is gone.” 

 

 

 

Veronica was left lost for words, but she was soon saved from that by the sound of the bells echoing throughout the palace, beckoning all of the Gods and Goddesses to the Hall of Thrones to invite in the summer. 

 

 

 

… 

 

 

 

Less than an hour after the first bells had rung, all of the inhabitants of Olympus had gathered, all dressed in white with celestial bronze, silver and gold jewellery depending on their rank. The majority of them were gathered by the columns in a semi-circular shape while the Royals, including Betty, stood opposite them as Sweet Pea spoke up. “Welcome all, to the Summer Solstice Celebrations.” Sweet Pea paused for a moment as cheers sprung up from the crowd. Summer was a time of joy and Sweet Pea wasn’t going to deny them that, though soon enough they hushed enough for him to address them once more. “I, King Zeus, would like to-” 

 

 

 

All of a sudden the main doors were flung open. 

 

 

 

Every single person in the hall turned to the door to watch the man who had thrown the doors open walk inside. Mutters and murmurs sprung from confused lips, but the man ignored them. He only had eyes for one person, who stood beside Veronica, staring at him in disbelief, love, and delight. 

 

 

 

“Sorry, am I late?” Jughead’s voice echoed through the hall, and it took all his self-control to prevent himself from running to his wife. All he wanted to do was to wrap Betty in his embrace and hold her close to his body. 

 

 

 

“Not at all, brother, come in.” Sweet Pea allowed Jughead to cross over to the central dais, but he couldn’t ignore tradition and took his place beside Sweet Pea and Fangs, instead of by Betty. After a moment, Sweet Pea turned his attention back to everyone else. “As I was saying, I, King Zeus, would like to welcome you all to the celebration and would invite you all to be merry, joyful and full of love tonight. May the celebrations begin with the Solstice dance.” Hollers and cheers sprung from everyone’s lips as Sweet Pea yelled over them: “Lady Aphrodite, please, would you choose who should open our celebrations?” 

 

 

 

Stepping out from the crowd, Cheryl’s gaze stopped all speech and she quickly curtseyed to Sweet Pea with a stunning smile. “Gladly, your Highness.” Cheryl grinned at him, her scarlet lips twisting with delight and her gaze quickly fell upon the couple whom she was going to pick on. “King Hades, Queen Persephone, would you do us the honour of inviting in the Summer?” 

 

 

 

Both stepped out from their positions and finally, Jughead was able to reach for Betty’s hand. Sparks of electricity flooded through both of them when they finally managed to hold onto one another. Jughead slowly guided Betty to the centre of the floor. 

 

 

 

Fear flooded the young goddess, who instantly clung to Jughead once they were permitted to face one another. “I don’t know what to do,” Betty confessed, in a diffident whisper as Jughead rested a hand on the small of her back. 

 

 

 

“Follow my lead, you’ll find your feet,” Jughead promised, holding her close to him, never wanting to ever let her go. He was terrified at the prospect of ever having let her go and he pulled her ever closer to him, lacing their fingers together tightly as the music started. 

 

 

 

_He rode through the streets of the city_

_Down from his hill on high_

_O'er the winds and the steppes and the cobble_

_He rode to a woman's side_

 

 

 

Swaying gently, Jughead guided Betty across the floor, allowing her to relax into the music before he silently spun her around. Giggles sprung from Betty’s lips and Jughead couldn’t help but smile back at her, and he pulled her ever closer to him. 

 

 

 

_For she was his secret treasure_

_She was his shame and his bliss_

_And a chain and a keep are nothing_

_Compared to a woman's kiss_

 

 

 

The young couple spun around the room, not seeing anything other than one another, and the whole crowd watched transfixed. They couldn’t tear their gazes away from Jughead and Betty as they gazed at one another with so much love and devotion. 

 

 

 

_For hands of gold are always cold_

_But a woman's hands are warm_

_For hands of gold are always cold_

_But a woman's hands are warm_  

 

 

 

Jughead all but lost himself in Betty’s gaze, and he never wanted to pull away from her. He released his grip on her back only to spin her around, and each time, he pulled her ever closer to him, and each time his heart skipped a beat when Betty came back into his arms. 

 

 

 

_And there he stood with sword in hand_

_The Last of Darry's ten_

_And red the grass beneath his feet_

_And red his banners bright_

 

 

 

The song’s lyrics were not lost upon the crowd, who all knew that Jughead was as much a war hero as his brothers were and as the lord of the riches beneath the earth, his pockets could forever be lined with gold, but he would give that all up to be in Betty’s warm embrace. 

 

 

 

_And red the glow of the setting sun that bathe him in its light_

_"Come one, come on", the great lord called, "my sword is hungry still"._

_And with the cry of savage rage, they swarmed across the rill_

_And with the cry of savage rage, they swarmed across the rill_

 

 

 

Dipping Betty’s back slowly, Jughead’s gaze never left hers and she beamed up at her husband in delight, reaching up with her free hand and resting it against his cheek. Pulling her up, the couple rested their foreheads against one another until Jughead spun his wife once again and her skirt flew out in a glimmer of white and silver, and it sparkled in the sunlight as she came back into Jughead’s arms. 

 

 

 

_He rode through the streets of the city_

_Down from his hill on high_

_O'er the winds and the steppes and the cobble_

_He rode to a woman's side_  

 

 

 

Betty closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the music to wash over her, and she scarcely even noticed that Jughead was pulling her even closer to him. She was too lost in his eyes to notice anything she felt. 

 

 

 

_For she was his secret treasure_

_She was his shame and his bliss_

_For a chain and a keep are nothing_

_Compared to a woman's kiss_

 

 

 

 

Hidden among the shadows, with sour expressions and scowls, Alice and Prometheus watched in fury the sight of Betty’s happiness: the symbol of Jughead’s victory. They felt fury well up inside of them, but there was nothing more they could do to stop the two lovers from being with one another. 

 

 

 

_For hands of gold are always cold_

_But a woman's hands are warm_

_For hands of gold are always cold_

_But a woman's hands are warm_

 

 

 

Sensing that the song was nearing its end, Jughead tightened his grip ever so slightly upon Betty, who let out a small gasp before her smile expanded. She beamed up at Jughead, her eyes filled with love and adoration. 

 

 

 

_For hands of gold are always cold_

_But a woman's hands are warm_

_For hands of gold are always cold_

_But a woman's hands are warm_

 

 

 

As the song came to an end, Jughead refused to release Betty, resting his forehead against hers and he held her close to his body, not wanting to ever let her go. He’d been starved of her touch for far too long and he never wanted to be away from her again. 

 

 

 

“Thank you!” Sweet Pea’s booming voice carried through the hall, pulling Jughead and Betty apart, shattering their moment. Both stepped away from one another, glancing away from one another , as their attention along with everyone else gathered, was pulled towards the King, who beamed down at them. “That was wonderful. Now please, join me for our celebration feast!” 

 

 

 

Turning away, Sweet Pea began to walk away, and soon enough everyone had followed him, except for Betty and Jughead. He had quickly grabbed his wife’s hand as she made a bid to move, pulling her back to him, and wrapping his arms tightly around her lithe body. 

 

 

 

Burying her head into Jughead’s chest, Betty listened to the soft beat of his heart, allowing her eyes to flutter shut as she rested against her husband. “I love you.” Betty whispered into his skin, pulling Jughead ever closer to her body. 

 

 

 

“I love you more.” Jughead skimmed his lips over Betty’s forehead, his eyes also closing before snapping open when he felt Betty raise her head up towards his. Without another second’s hesitation, Jughead’s lips connected with Betty’s lips, pulling her towards him, and moving his lips slowly and tenderly against his wife’s lips. He savoured every second of it, marvelling at the feeling of Betty against him. He had craved it for months, and now that he had it, he wasn’t about to let her go. 

 

 

 

 

“Forever and Always.” Betty gasped against Jughead’s lips, not quite breaking the kiss, and tangling her hands in his hair as she spoke. Her fingers twisted around the black locks, delighting in the familiar feel of them that she had so missed. 

 

 

 

“Always and Forever.” Jughead assured her, pulling away slightly, but he kept an arm around her waist and began to guide her away from the Hall of Thrones with: “Come with me.” 

 

 

 

 

… 

 

 

 

“The lily garden?” Betty asked the moment she stepped into the enclosed garden, a bright smile pulling at her lips and she glanced back at her husband in delight. Her eyes shimmered with love, adoration, and joy at the fact that Jughead had brought her here. 

 

 

 

“We had our first kiss here.” Jughead reminded her, smiling softly at the memory and pulling Betty closer to him, holding her with her back flush against his chest. His lips skimmed over the side of her neck, eliciting a soft gasp from his wife’s lips. 

 

 

 

“I know,” Betty whispered, her voice breathy and shy, prompting a smirk to cross Jughead’s lips, at the sound that he had missed so much. He held her tightly to him as she added quietly, with a soft smile: “It was my first kiss.” 

 

 

 

“You have no idea how much that meant to me.” Jughead’s smirk faded, and when Betty tilted her head back, she noted that previously smug gaze had morphed into a much more sincere and devoted stare. His eyes never left her face, and instinctively, she turned around to face him, resting her head upon his shoulder as he spoke softly. “The only woman I have ever loved and am in love with has only ever been with me. I know it is selfish, but I can’t stop myself.” Jughead paused, his gaze turning stormy for a moment. “I only wish-” 

 

 

 

“Juggie, I don’t mind. I love you, and I wouldn’t change you for the world.” Betty quickly cut him off and lifted a cautious, gentle hand to his cheek. Her thumb traced the soft skin and she gave him a tender, delicate smile. 

 

 

 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Jughead asked quietly, staring at Betty in disbelief and devotion that could never be replaced. He looked upon her as the moon looked upon the sun, with longing, love and admiration. 

 

 

 

“You saved me, and I love you.” Betty assured him, her eyes bright and full of love. 

 

“I love you too, my darling.” Jughead swore, knowing that she was the one person he would ever love, no matter what happened, no matter how disastrous. Sighing quietly, Jughead added: “It has been torture without you. I swear I was losing my mind.” 

 

 

 

“I couldn’t sleep without being in your arms,” Betty mumbled quietly, burying her head in his chest and closing her eyes. 

 

 

 

“Nor could I without you being tangled around me.” Jughead murmured, not wanting to voice it too loudly, afraid he’d break down if he did voice it too much. 

 

 

 

“We will get a millennium together after this - I can’t wait for it.” Betty reminded him, unable to stop the smile that crept onto her lips about the thought of having a whole Millennia to themselves. She shivered with excitement at the mere mention of it. 

 

 

 

“Nor can I.” Jughead ran his lips over her forehead, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment and adding in a hushed whisper: “And unlike what many are definitely thinking, it’s not because of the sex.” 

 

 

 

“I know - but the sex is good too.” Betty grinned up at him, confirming what he had already believed about his wife. She was no longer the innocent young woman that he had proposed to on this very spot; she was the confident queen in every sense of the word. 

 

 

 

“My little minx.” Jughead smirked down at his wife, pulling her into him even more. 

 

 

 

“I am that.” Betty assured, looking up at Jughead through her lashes, a small smile curling at her lips and she reached up with her right hand to rest it gently against his cheek. “I’m yours,” Betty whispered, her eyes sweeping over his features before she added: “Forever and always.” 

 

 

 

“I love you.” Jughead’s eyes spoke volumes for him and although his words were music to her ears, they were nothing compared to the look that he gave her. She would happily go deaf if she had to, for that one look. 

 

 

 

“I love you too.” Betty’s eyes shone with the same light, and Jughead couldn’t help himself. His lips crashed down up to hers. His lips were soft but driven while his hands were searching yet certain. Betty gasped lightly against Jughead’s lips, eliciting a smirk from her husband, who couldn’t contain himself. He growled slightly when she rocked her hips against his growing hardness. 

 

 

 

“Do you reckon that people will notice if we disappear? I need you.” Jughead groaned against Betty’s lips, needing to be with her, needing to feel her around him. He was done waiting for this moment, and judging by the soft whimper from Betty, so was she. 

 

 

 

 

“Yes, but do you care what they think?” Betty gasped against his lips, trying to gain light friction between her legs, though without much success. 

 

 

 

“No.” Jughead mumbled, pulling away slightly before lifting Betty up in his arms and adding, in a much deeper tone. “I have been away from you for too long, and I don’t feel like sharing you for any longer.” 

 

 

 

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

 

 

 

 

… 

 

 

 

 

Jughead had moved amongst the shadows at an inhuman speed, bypassing all Gods, Satyrs and Nymphs and only pausing every so often to crash his lips against Betty’s. He was like a man tasting water for the first time in years. He was insatiable and unable to resist her. They barrelled into their joint room, locking the door behind them before they became too consumed with one another and forgot to do it. 

 

 

 

“You know, these weeks… they've been hell for me without you, Juggie.” Betty whimpered between kisses, feeling his lips drag lower down her neck, peppering it with kitten licks and nibbles and she couldn’t help but imagine his mouth elsewhere, everywhere. 

 

 

 

“For me too, love.” He whispered against her throat right before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, making her mewl for him. She moved her hands higher, unclasping the pin of his toga and letting it slip and fall to the floor as her fingers found their place in his luscious strands, tugging at them to bring his mouth back to hers. He raised his arms up to help her take his tunic off as well, her desperate fingertips needing to feel his smooth, warm skin underneath her touch and she dragged her nails across his chest, down to his pecs and she felt his groan reverberate through her chest to her core as he trembled in her arms. Tracing the very delicious looking V-lines of his hips towards his happy trail with cold fingers, moving her hand under the waistband of the breeches he had on, she teased his length by barely grazing it, causing him to growl in her ear and lean down to bite at her nipple through the silky material of her dress. Both her nipples were already pebbled and aching for his touch, craving to be licked by his hot tongue and she moaned in relief when he took one into his mouth while palming her other breast with his left hand, pinching and pulling at it, making her moan. 

 

 

 

She brought one hand up to his hair again, tugging at his locks as the pleasure coursed through her. He laved at her breasts and she gripped him in her hand tightly, just how he liked it, feeling him in long earnest upstrokes, gathering his pre-cum and using it to stroke his head smoothly. Jughead needed to feel Betty’s skin against his, feel her in his arms after being deprived of his love for so long, he needed to feel her, safe again in his arms. He moved his hands to her shoulders, gripping them and turning her around for the both of them to face the mirror of their dresser as he undressed her, his gaze appraising her heatedly, darkly, lovingly. She watched his hands work their magic to slide her beautiful gown down her supple skin. She shivered when his fingertips brushed against her bare breasts and moved down to grip her waist, pulling her back against him and firmly grinding his crotch against her scantily-clothed backside. He groaned into her ear as she whimpered when he mouthed at a bite mark just at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sure to leave a deep purple bloody mark on her to remind her of who left it there for multiple days to come. “I’ve missed you so much, darling.” He spoke into her shoulder, his warm breath hitting her collar bone, making her squirm. 

 

 

 

“I’ve missed you more, baby.” She moaned back to him when suddenly she caught a naughty glint in his eye and decided she was going to make him work for it tonight, making him need it before she’d give in, just like it had become for her in the last few weeks. “Do you know how frustrated I was without you here? All alone with no one to help ease the ache between my legs. Of course, I had to use other ways to relieve myself, but in no way were my fingers as dexterous as yours, in no way did they feel as good as yours do.” She whimpered when she felt him twitch against the small of her back. 

 

 

 

“Really?” 

 

 

 

She nodded at their reflection. The cerulean of his eyes deepened even more at that than the ocean itself, turning almost midnight. “Show me.” Jughead demanded in that husky, low tone of his, the one that made her knees tremble and her clit throb. “Pleasure yourself for me, darling.” 

 

 

 

She closed her eyes at his dominance, whimpering when he accentuated his command with a squeeze of her hips and bucked into her one last time before letting her go and she walked up to their bed, climbing onto it and scooting backwards to lean against the pile of pillows stacked one on top of each other. Betty then moved to caress her breasts, playing with her nipple and pulling at them while simultaneously moaning Jughead’s name and moving her legs apart for him and canting her hips to motion him to come closer. Jughead stared at his once innocent wife that was now spread naked on their bed, all for him, all his. 

 

 

 

 

He moved his own hand towards his erection that almost painfully pressed against the zipper and unbuttoned them, pulling his breeches down and off, leaving himself naked for her to ogle at. He smirked as he watched her wetness pool and drip down her heat and on the bedsheet at the mere sight of him; having already pulled her soaked panties off and thrown them somewhere on the floor beside the bed beforehand. 

 

 

 

Betty used her index and middle finger to further spread her lips apart to give him a full view of her swollen clit and her wet folds. She brought her other hand down to rub circles on her clit, applying pressure on it with fervor and moaning. She brought a finger down to her slit, probing lightly, tormenting herself by pushing it in half way and then back out to circle her arousal in ‘O’ shapes, knowing how much Jughead was enjoying the show she put on by the way his eyes swept over her flushed skin and how his own strokes had increased in speed. 

 

 

 

He nodded slightly at her panting figure, gesturing her to insert both fingers inside herself. 

 

 

 

“Now,” he said to her sternly, watching her thighs shake as she pistoned both of her digits into her tight cunt at once. She moaned out loudly, her clit twitching as her walls finally clenched onto them in relief. Her fingers slid in and out of her leisurely, coated in her juices and glistening in the gorgeous liquid. Not being able to stand afar and just watch anymore, Jughead walked towards her and kneeled on the edge of the bed. He smirked at her devilishly and slowly raked his gaze down her body predatorily, laying on his stomach and leaning his head towards her core, taking in a deep breath and letting it out, the warm air hitting her sensitive flesh and making shivers run up her spine. Betty held his gaze as she brought herself closer and closer to the brink, loving the way the arousal rushed through her body and settled in her lower abdomen, nearing its peak and just about to gush out of her cunt when his crisp voice rang through the sounds of her pleasure and made her freeze in her tracks. 

 

 

 

“Stop.” Betty whimpered disappointedly. 

 

 

 

“Please, Juggie. Let me come, I’m so close!” She said, despair evident in her words. 

 

 

 

He chuckled darkly, leaning back up on his forearms. Jughead crawled his way up her body, caging her torso between his arms with his rock hard arousal pressed against her sex and she whimpered at the drag of flesh on flesh against her sensitive skin. 

 

 

 

“Not yet, darling. I want you to come with me.” He whispered to her, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips and then leaning down and pressing his lips against her throat, moving lower and lower slowly. He teased and taunted Betty, leaving the queen in a writhing mess of whimpers when he ignored all the places he knew she needed his attention, instead, nipping at her rib cage and kitten-licking his way across soft skin under her bust line. All this while, his hips continued their incessant pressing and dragging against hers, making her cover his member in all her wetness while his own pre-cum drizzled down her thigh. 

 

 

 

“Oh fuck. Baby please, I need you.” Betty all but begged as she gripped his hair in a vice grip, pulling his mouth back to her and kissing him thoroughly, their tongues dancing around one another’s in a well-learnt performance. 

 

 

 

He pulled back from her and gripped both her forearms, raising them above their heads and holding them there with one hand. Jughead leaned back to look at her adorable expression, swollen lips in a pout with the lower one jutting outwards, green eyes seeking his as if they were pleading her case and her pale complexion as pink as a rose. 

 

 

 

“What do you need, Betty?” He asked firmly, watching her shudder with anticipation. 

 

 

 

“ _You_ , Juggie. Please.” He pretended to contemplate his thoughts, deciding he was going to make her beg for it tonight. 

 

 

 

“And where do you want me?” She gasped as he shifted and settled more comfortably between her legs, intentionally moving so, that her arousal spread flush against his abs. 

 

 

 

 

“I need you inside me now. Please!” 

 

 

 

 

He conceded for the sake of both of them as she’d asked so nicely. Gripping himself, he dragged his head through her folds and placing it at her entrance. He teased her with it, not quite giving in right away until she cried out in frustration. 

 

 

 

“Stop teasing and just fuck me already!” She whined. 

 

 

 

And in that exact moment, Jughead slammed into her hot wet cunt. 

 

 

 

“Holy _fucking_ Hades, Jug!” Betty cried out lustily. He stilled for a moment, letting her adjust and to take in a deep breath himself before letting out a long chuckle. 

 

 

 

“Darling,

I’ve told you this multiple times now, I’m not that ho-” 

 

 

 

“Shut up and move, Jug!” She cut him off mid-sentence with a breathy moan. Jughead got the hint and starting to move, thrusting in and out of her in slow, deliberate strokes. Both of them being hypersensitive allowed them to feel every single inch of movement between them, him loving how she had encased him in her warmth and had taken him in, and her keening beneath him since the sensation of him stretching and filling her up so completely had left her sighing and moaning her King’s name in pleasure again and again. He held the rate of his constant movement, building their release with every thrust little by little, bringing her along to the edge as he himself neared the peak. 

 

 

 

It didn’t take either of them too long to reach their climaxes and tip over the edge, both going undone in each other’s arms. He collapsed on top of her, letting her arms slip from his grip and she placed fervent kisses all over his face, making him lean back and give her a soft smile as he slipped out of her and laid back down beside her. She turned on her side and wrapped an arm around his torso, resting her head on his chest and fluttering her eyelashes closed in post-coital bliss. Jughead wrapped both his arms around his girl and held her close to him, not wanting to ever let go of her and afraid if he did she’d disappear, taking his heart and soul with her. 

 

 

 

And, then, both of them fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


End file.
